


The Prince of Atlantis High

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Gods, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Nicercy - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico, Toys, aka: Gabe is a bastard, jock!Percy, outsider!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Atlantis High, there is a social order. At the top of the food-chain are the quarterback Luke Castellan and his girlfriend the co-captain of the cheerleaders Thalia Grace. King and queen of Atlantis High.<br/>Then comes the head of the student council Annabeth Chase, who had been taken under their wings when she had started at the school. And her boyfriend, captain of the swim-team and sweetheart of everyone - Percy Jackson. Princess and prince of Atlantis High.<br/>Percy is not a good student though and when his grades drop too much, he risks being kicked out of the swim-team, so Mister Blofis assigns him a tutor. Nico di Angelo.<br/>Nico is an outcast, together with the other so-called Misfits. He hates the school and its 'royals'. But what if, as Percy's tutor, he learns that all the perfect smiles are really just to cover up a dark secret...? And what if he finds himself falling in love with the prince of Atlantis High?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humans See What They Want to See

Title: The Prince of Atlantis High – Of Teen Love, Friendship and Secrets

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; all-human High School AU

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, masturbation, toys, fluff, h/c, self-esteem issues, domestic violence, child abuse, alcohol abuse, threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Percy/Annabeth (beard), Nico/Drew (one-sided), Piper/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Luke/Octavian, Thalia/Luke, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Grover/Juniper, Shane/Lacy, Gleeson/Mellie, Chiron/Lupa, Hades/Persephone, Paul/Sally (later on)

Football Team: Luke Castellan, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Shane McNabb, Leo Valdez, Grover Underwood

Swim Team : Perseus Jackson, Will Solace, Katie Gardner, Mitchell Logan, Austin Barton

Misfits: Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen Torrington, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura

Student Council : Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Dare, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Clarisse la Rue

Cheerleaders: Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie Cohen, Nyssa Black, Kayla Hein, Miranda Gardner, Juniper Hedge

Staff at Atlantis High: Principal Chiron Brunner, Counselor Lupa Brunner, Paul Blofis, Howard Claymore, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge, Janitor Bob, Small Bob

Percy's Family: Gabe Ugliano, Sally Jackson, Tyson Jackson, Mrs. O'Leary

Nico's Family: Hades di Angelo, Persephone di Angelo, Thanatos di Angelo, Zerberus

Summary: Percy Jackson is the Prince of Atlantis High – he's new at school and the captain of the football team and king of school, Luke Castellan, had taken him under his wings. Luke is one half of the Golden Couple, together with the cheerleader Thalia Grace. Finally, after all the schools he has been to, he finds a place where he seems to fit. He finds friends and feels at ease.

But nothing is perfect. Thalia is part of a purity club and since she won't put out, Luke is screwing one of the nerds behind her back. The friendly cheerleaders are not all that friendly, at least not all of them. There are the outsiders, who call themselves the Misfits, and wow, their leader is smoking. So while dealing with his own very dark secret, as well as the other secrets this school seems to harbor, Percy also has to deal with his attraction to the rebel Nico.

In a school where being gay translates to being bullied, Percy finds himself in a cover-relationship with the Princess of Atlantis High. Annabeth Chase. Now that Luke and Thalia are close to graduation, there is a lot on pressure on the future Golden Couple. But of course his bad grades give his teachers the amazing idea to make antisocial Nico his tutor, so Percy learns and Nico may make more friends. How is Percy supposed to deal with his attraction to Nico and how is Nico supposed to deal with the things he notices about Percy? Like the bruises he tries to hide from everyone.

 

 

 

 

**The Prince of Atlantis High**

_ Of Teen Love, Friendship and Secrets _

 

_Chapter I: Humans See What They Want to See_

 

Long, golden curls bounced with every step, framing her body and making her look like an angel. Her dark, gray eyes sparkled with amusement as she shifted the books in her arms. Her stride was determined as she descended the stairs and left Atlantis High. Everyone she passed smiled at her and greeted her friendly, some whispered in awe. She knew what they whispered.

Girls wanted to be like her, wanted to be her friends and boys wanted her.

Annabeth Chase, the princess of Atlantis High. Head of the student council, best student in all subjects, beautiful and charming. A kind-hearted leader who always had an open ear for everyone.

When she had been new at Atlantis High, the two first friends she had made were Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace. Sometimes she wondered if she would have befriended them knowing what it would entail to befriend the king and the queen of this high school. The quarterback of the football team and the gorgeous, strong-willed cheerleader. The golden couple of the school. They had taken her under their wings, which had brought her the nickname 'Princess of Atlantis High'.

Luke and Thalia were the perfect couple with the perfect smiles. But they would graduate this year.

“Hey, Annie. How was the meeting?”

Annabeth gave the boy waiting for her at the foot of the stairs a brilliant smile and practically melted into his arms. He was perfect. She knew he was perfect. Perseus Jackson. The perfect boy. He had transferred starting this year, only a couple of months ago, and just like her, he had been taken under the wings of Luke and Thalia. He had the most amazing, open and emotional eyes in the most mesmerizing shade of bluish green, his smile was so radiant, it could light up a whole room and his skaterboy charm that screamed trouble also made everybody love him in that 'he's a good boy at heart'-kind of way. He had everyone wrapped around his little finger the moment they looked at him. He had soon become the captain of their swim team – making it just as successful and trophy-winning as the football team under Luke's leadership. It had not been a surprise when within months Percy had become the golden boy, the so-called Prince of Atlantis High.

“It was wonderful. If only Reyna and Clarisse wouldn't argue that much”, laughed Annabeth.

She placed a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips, more so for the bystanders to coo over. He gave her a small smile and laid one arm around her waist, steering her off the school property. The problem with being the prince and the princess was that everyone had high expectations of them. Even though they had a student council (which Annabeth was the leader of, after all), everything of importance was still run by Luke and Thalia first. Nothing happened without their heads-up. But with Luke and Thalia graduating this year, most of the student body expected Annabeth and Percy to take over. Being Luke's and Thalia's little darlings, the kids they had helped getting settled, had guided and taken under their protection, they were expected to be the next Golden Couple.

Percy was a strong athlete, Annabeth was the smartest girl around. Both were stunningly beautiful and known to be compassionate, helping newbies with their problems. Annabeth knew that they could easily be the perfect Golden Couple others saw in them. If only they had feelings for each other. Well, Annabeth had feelings for Percy. He was like that adorable little brother she always wanted. _That_ was the problem. Her home-life had always been a little strained, with her strict stepmother that had never really warmed up to her. So Thalia and Luke had become like a second set of parents to her, as they had taken care of her and made sure that she had a place in this school, had not become the nerd outsider she used to be in Junior High. And Percy, her Percy, was like the little brother she giddily tried to guide after Thalia and Luke had taken him into their 'family' too.

Still, people expected her and Percy to be the next perfect couple. And the fear of what would happen if they disappointed the masses was what had driven her into his arms. As the couple left, they passed the dark corner of the parking lot where the so-called Misfits always hung out. Annabeth's eyes swept over the four teens. They were weird loners, as most simply put it. Wearing black and leather, smoking, only sticking to themselves. Their inofficial leader was Nico di Angelo, a lanky, olive-skinned boy with dark eyes, always wearing a skull-belt-buckle to keep the black skinny-jeans up, a skull-motive also on his black shirt. Next to him stood Lou Ellen, the black and purple dressed (and dyed, if looked at the hair) punk glaring daggers at Annabeth for staring at them. Shuddering slightly, Annabeth turned to look at the last two members. The reason why Annabeth was dating Percy. The only openly gay couple at their high school – Alabaster and Ethan. They had lost all social status after they came out, lost all ties to their former friends and had been on the receiving end of more beatings than Annabeth cared to know about.

She was gay. Annabeth was a lesbian. But she could never lose what she had gained here. The respect, the influence, the adoration from everyone. If anyone was to know of her sexuality, she would be dropped like a hot coal just like they had been dropped. But unlike them, Annabeth never wanted to end up with the Misfits. Everybody knew they didn't care about anything. They were crude, impolite and according to some rumors also involved in some illegal stuff.

“How about we have pizza today?”, asked Percy with one of his bright smiles. “My treat.”

“Well, when you're paying, always”, grinned Annabeth back, turning her full attention back to him and ignoring the Misfits. “How was your day anyway? Was training good?”

The sound of his happy voice was more like a background noise, the fearful buzzing in her head, sounding an awful lot like a chant of theycanneverknow, in the forefront of her mind.

Being high school royalty was amazing. She bathed in the attention, she loved being a role-model to others and the proud way Thalia and Luke looked at her made it all worth it. Even if it meant giving up who she was. High school would only last two more years and once she was out of it, once she would be away from the prejudiced, narrow-minded teens, she could finally be who she wanted to be, who she truly was. Sometimes, she felt guilty for using Percy like this. As her safe cover. But the boy was so innocent, she doubted he had ever even thought about any kind of sexuality. Which also made him the safe bet. With him, it was only holding hands and chaste kisses and he never questioned her. He never wanted more. It sometimes made Annabeth question if perhaps, he was like her. Gay. Or if he was truly that oblivious to sexuality. Whatever it was, Annabeth was grateful for it. Because she was safe and he was nice and together, they were perfect. She had to be perfect.

 

/break\

 

The black leather coat was hugging Nico's frame perfectly. Not that it made all that much of a difference, what with his black shirt and his black jeans. Most didn't look at him twice anyway, he was like a black blur in the corner of their vision. Not that he minded. It was his intention, after all.

When he had first come to this school, he had started out as a bad boy. Black leather, dark smile. His hair was always wild, untamed. Olive-skin and the fitting Italian accent, a modern mafioso they had called him. The cheerleaders had swooned over him, he had joined the football team and was well-liked. It was easy making people like him. Everyone wanted a piece of his bad boy image. There were only few who he truly cared about and one of them had been Ethan Nakamura. But after Ethan came out as gay, with his boyfriend Alabaster, the Japanese boy had been bullied out of the football team by the sheer pressure of nearly the whole school. A silly prank had ended with Ethan losing an eye, which had been the reason for him to drop out of the team and out of all social contacts. The only ones he still let close – and also the only ones who still wanted to be close to him – were his boyfriend Alabaster Torrington and Alabaster's younger sister Lou Ellen Torrington. And Nico. Because being liked by a group of bigot jerks was not worth losing his best friend.

Now it was them against the world. Or, well, at least them against the high school. Then again, for teenagers like them, the high school _was_ the world. The four of them kept away from anyone, not caring about the 'highly important' social order of their school. They didn't care about Castellan, Grace, Chase or Jackson. And how dare this bunch of misfits defied their cherished leaders.

So that was what they had become. The Misfits. Nico liked it. It had a nice ring to it – and it was his favorite TV show. He had never really cared what others said about him, as long as they stayed away and didn't dare hurting him or his friends.

“Fucking golden couple”, snarled Lou Ellen and elbowed Nico before stealing a cigarette.

“Hey”, grunted the Italian with a glare before following her line of sight.

The Juniors, as Nico had dubbed them in his head. The next Golden Couple. A student council president that turned two blind eyes on the fact that Ethan had lost an eye to an ill-intentioned prank. Nico gritted his teeth and glared at her spitefully. He hated Annabeth Chase with a passion. The head of the student council could  _change_ things, but if anything, she made sure that things stayed the same, that every decision the council made was still first approved by Luke and Thalia. His nearly black eyes wandered from Annabeth to the boy she was clinging to and without his consent, his eyes softened a bit. It was an impossible thing to hate Percy Jackson, regardless of how much he tried it. But Percy hadn't done anything different from Nico, he had joined a sports team, made friends. And unlike Nico, Percy never had a reason to doubt Luke or this school in general. In a perverse way, Nico hoped Percy would never get a reason to doubt. Because the honest innocence in those quite amazing, bright eyes should never shatter. Nico mused that Percy was what he could have become, if he had stuck with the masses and not abandoned them for Ethan's sake. All the pressure, all those people hanging off his every word, adoring and worshiping him. Nico shuddered. He didn't even want to imagine a life like that. That was not his style. But it suited Percy well.

Perhaps there was more to Nico leaving his social contacts behind to stay with Ethan, because he was just as gay as his best friend. And he was sexually attracted to Percy Jackson. Lou Ellen called it a crush. Alabaster teasingly called it 'love at first sight'. Nico didn't believe in such a thing. Someone couldn't just fall in love by seeing another person. He deeply believed that love depended on the personality and all those to others annoying quirks that only the partner could adore. He knew of no such quirks. Well, aside from how Percy pushed his hair out of his face whenever something got uncomfortable for him, or the way his eyes were more blue than green when he was happy and more green than blue when he was sad. Or how his lips twitched into a crooked half-smile whenever he was feeling guilty for a prank the Stolls had gotten him involved in. But that was nothing and he was certainly not in love with the captain of the swim team. He was not in love with the golden boy, the pride and joy of the school Nico hated so much.

 

/break\

 

Percy winced slightly as he stared wistfully into his now empty wallet. There went this month's pocket money. And it was only the fifth of the month. But Annabeth was his girlfriend and if he got the gist of it right, he was supposed to go on dates with her and invite her to dinner and such. Besides, she deserved it. She was slaving away for the school in the student council and she still had the time to spare to be with him. She was kind and sweet and listened to him. She never made him feel stupid, even though she sometimes called him that, but when she did it, she did so in an affectionate voice and that was okay. He was used to being called stupid. He had ADHD and was dyslexic and generally not all that keen on learning, so he had always been a bad student. Had always been called stupid. By teachers, by other students. But when he was with Annabeth, she made him feel like he was clever too, she always told him that, in his very own way, he was brilliant too. He was still trying to figure out in which way that may be.

Annabeth was sweet and she deserved to be treated like a princess. Not because of any stupid nicknames they had gotten from their fellow students, Percy couldn't care less about these weird traditions of the school. No, solemnly because she was genuine. She was nice to him, she had accepted him into this school and for the very first time in his life, he had found a place where he belonged. With Annabeth and Luke and Thalia. And Annabeth had introduced her friends to Percy. Out of all the schools he had been kicked out of already, this was the first where he had found friends, friends who liked him and who he could hang out with. Friends who made him feel like he belonged, like he was worth something. Like he wasn't a freak.

Taking a shaking breath, he took his keys out and unlocked the door, praying to every deity of every religion that may be listening that his stepfather wasn't home. The day had been so nice and if perhaps Smelly Gabe won't be home, then Percy could just be home and pretend the man didn't exist and that his life was nice. Just once. Only for a couple of hours.

“Look what the cat dragged in”, snarled a nasty voice. “Where have you been, freak?”

Percy dodged the empty beer bottle with years of training. For a fleeting second he thought how if beer bottle dodging was an Olympic discipline, he would get gold in that for sure.

“I was in school”, answered Percy timidly, gripping the strap of his backpack tighter.

“Don't be a wiseass”, snarled his stepfather irritated and stood slowly. “We both know you're dumber than dirt, brat! I know your schedule. You were supposed to be home in time to make me dinner, you useless shit. You better get started, I'm starving.”

Percy averted his eyes and walked past the man that had been his stepfather for more than ten years now. Without another word, he walked through their small, dirty living room – empty bottles of beer and remains of dips and chips everywhere, Percy knew he had to clean Gabe's mess up before his mom would be home – he entered the tiny kitchen. His mom worked, practically all the time. She took every opportunity to get extra hours, trying so hard to earn enough money to bring them through. But Gabe spend most on booze and gambling. Which only made Sally Jackson work harder. Percy smiled slightly at the thought of his mother. She was the kindest, most generous and wonderful person on this planet. And she was the only reason he had never tried to run away from home, because he couldn't leave her alone.

“Big brother! You're home! I missed you!”

Percy grunted slightly at the force of his little brother hugging him tightly. Technically seen, Tyson wasn't his brother. Percy had found the boy in the streets about two years ago. Bureaucracy took quite some time, checking for relatives and where he had come from. An orphan. The only reason Gabe allowed him to stay was the money they got from the state for taking in a foster child. Tyson was both, a blessing and a curse at once. He was such an adorable child, only eight years old. Percy liked taking care of him, liked having someone who looked up to him. With his mom working all the time, it was nice to have one friendly face at home. But as much as Tyson relieved the pain Percy felt within, as much was the boy a hindrance. Just another reason why Percy would never be able to get out of this shithole. Another person he couldn't abandon. And Percy _hated_ when he had to leave Tyson alone with Gabe, fearing for the small child. So far, Percy had managed to protect Tyson. As long as Gabe's focus was on Percy and as long as Gabe was satisfied – with beer in one hand, the remote in the other and a plate of hot food in front of him – he didn't care what the kids did. It meant more work for Percy and less time to himself, but he would do anything to protect Tyson. He gladly took what Gabe dished out, as long as it never hit Tyson.

“Hey, Ty”, smiled Percy softly and went onto his knees. “How was school?”

“Boring!”, exclaimed Tyson with a broad smile. “But now it's over and you're here!”

“What are you brats so loud for?! Do I need to come over and shut you up?!”, screamed Gabe from the living room. “I'm trying to watch my fucking game, you little shits!”

Percy flinched, and so did Tyson. It was more than mimicry, Percy knew that. The smaller boy had seen Percy getting beaten by Gabe often enough by now to know what that tone of voice meant. Staring teary-eyed up at Percy, Tyson hugged him again.

“Go to our room and play some, Ty”, whispered Percy softly. “But play silently, yes?”

“Okay, big brother”, agreed Tyson obediently and left the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath to keep it together, Percy straightened his back and got to work. This was something he could do, something no one could take from him. He knew how to cook. With his mom's long shifts, he had learned his way around the kitchen at an early age. Because one of his earliest lessons had been that a satisfied Gabe was a Gabe that won't beat him.

While working on Gabe's dinner, Percy tried to distract himself with thinking about other things. About school. School was a good distraction from home. Whenever he was at Atlantis High, he felt as though home was just the fleeting memory of a nightmare. He loved Atlantis High with all of his heart, it was the first place that made him feel safe and like he belonged. He loved Luke and Thalia and Annabeth for being the protective, big siblings he had never had. For accepting him and giving him a place in their little, perfect world. There were things he still didn't understand about this school, even after half a year of attending it. He had understood the most important parts, the parts that had applied to practically every school he had attended so far. The cheerleaders and the jocks ruled the place, especially so the captain of the football team, Luke Castellan. And his girlfriend, the cheerleader Thalia Grace. Not head of the cheerleaders, which had highly surprised Percy at first – how dare this school broke the cliche like that! It had made Annabeth laugh softly before she explained that the head cheerleader, Silena Beauregard, was the girlfriend of the co-captain, Charles Beckendorf. That relieved Percy at least a bit. Still with a jock, then. Not defying the natural order of high school. Another one of those soft, amused laughs from Annabeth. He liked that she laughed about his stupid jokes and wasn't condescending about how flat they actually were. He liked a lot about her. Especially that he could cuddle with her and hold her and be her 'boyfriend' without her demanding more from him. All he wanted, all he craved for, was human contact and comfort and even without knowing, Annabeth provided that by being his girlfriend. After the first couple of months, Percy had started to believe that Atlantis High was where he could be himself. But then Annabeth had explained to him about the Misfits – and what was it with this school and their stupid labels and nicknames? How two of the boys had become social outcasts just for being gay. Percy knew he could  _never_ be gay at home. Gabe would downright kill him for being a 'dirty, little fag'. So it wasn't hard to adapt. Just another thing more that he couldn't tell people about. He was good at keeping secrets and even better at lying to people. Plastering one of his brilliant smiles on and telling people that he was fine. He knew there were things he could tell no one.

That he was gay. That his stepfather was verbally and physically abusing him. That he felt worthless and useless, because not even his own father had wanted him, had abandoned him and his mother before he had even been born. That he hated all the responsibility of others constantly asking his opinion on stupid stuff at school, just because he was their 'Golden Boy'. That all he really wanted was a strong guy to hold him and tell him that everything was alright, that  _he_ was alright and that he was loved. That even though everybody saw him as the gold-medal winning captain of the swim team and Prince of Atlantis High, he really just wanted a knight in shining armor to waltz in and rescue him from the monster known as Smelly Gabe.

“Your dinner is ready”, whispered Percy barely audible as he placed the plate in front of Gabe.

“Took you long enough”, snarled Gabe viciously. “Now get out of here.”

Nodding hastily, Percy was relieved that the smell of food had managed to distract Gabe from him. Fleeing to his and Tyson's bedroom, he practically threw himself onto his bed right away. Curling together in himself, he closed his eyes and tried to think of nothing for a change. Not thinking would be nice, it would mean he wouldn't have to think bad things either. A small body pressed against him and he opened his arms to hug Tyson close. A whiny sound followed and Percy could feel the wet nose of Mrs. O'Leary, their pet dog, press against his ear. The three of them curled together to a huddled mess of limbs, but it was okay. Because Percy loved them.

 

/break\

 

Luke loved his peers. They had a game tonight, out of town, so only the football team and the cheerleaders had tagged along. Not that he minded too much, his ma never had the nerve to come anyway. Crowds freaked her out and made her... delicate condition worse.

When everybody cheered for him, their star quarterback who had just won the game for them, the team lifting him up onto their shoulders, the cheerleaders running over to them, squealing delighted, his eyes caught with dark crystal blue ones. They stayed locked, even as he was put down.

“You were amazing, Luke”, whispered Luke's girlfriend and he reluctantly broke the gaze.

Instead, he looked deep into hers. Blue too, but not so cold and calculating as the others, not, hers were warm and like an electric shock. Her messy, black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Thalia Grace, his best friend ever since he could remember, his childhood sweetheart. The love of his life.

“Only thanks to you and your girls cheering us on like that”, grinned the jock, pulling her close.

She leaned in and kissed his jaw and his eyes trailed past her once more. Locking with crystal blue ones. A smirk, amused and ridiculed, tugged on the lips of the owner of those eyes, before the eyes closed briefly. The other vanished in the crowd, not bothering to even join the celebration and congratulate Atlantis High's Giants, as their football team was called. Luke didn't even bother scanning the crowd again, he let his friends, his _team_ , tug him along as they went to celebrate their victory together with the cheerleaders. Not that anyone had doubted their success. They always won, because _Luke_ never failed. He was the perfect leader. He led them to victory. He'd never let anyone doubt him. He was strong and determined. Crystal blue eyes followed his retreating form.

 

/break\

 

“I can't believe you're really dating _two_ jocks”, sighed one of the cheerleaders – Drew.

She sounded pretty jealous as she glared over at a golden-eyed beauty with chocolate skin. They were in the locker room, getting changed and showered before heading out with the team for the proper celebration of their victory. The golden-eyed girl shrugged casually.

“I can't believe they're not bashing each other's heads in in jealousy”, pointed Lacy out.

“They're best friends”, shrugged Hazel casually. “Leo and Frank have no problems sharing.”

Because they love each other too – but that was kept silent. Everyone saw her as some kind of great seductress, having two hot jocks at her beck and call and not even in secret, no, the boys knew of each other and wow, she must be good in bed to hold them both. She smiled a little to herself. No one needed to know that when she was too busy to hang out, Frank and Leo were more than happy to keep each other company. And by 'company' she meant things got dirty and heavy.

“What about you, Pipes?”, asked Silena, their captain, curiously. “We can still break Reyna's jaw?”

“It's not like she _stole_ Jason from me, Silly”, counted Piper, a gorgeous native American girl with blue strands in her hair. “They had been together first, broke up because they're idiots and now they're back together because Jay and I didn't work out. That's the end.”

“Right”, snorted Drew and rolled her eyes. “I'd break that girl if I were you.”

“Well, I just want Jason to be happy and we weren't a good match”, shrugged Piper casually.

“I'm sure there's another hot blonde around for you”, offered Juniper sympathetically.

“How about Will?”, suggested Kayla eagerly. “He's cute enough and sweet.”

“Yeah, I... don't know. He's not really what I'm looking for”, muttered Piper embarrassed.

He liked them blonde, yes, but... Jason was lacking some serious things. Like curves. Especially up above. Her face heated up at the thought of one gorgeous, blonde princess with _quite_ the curves.

“I think Piper already has someone in mind”, teased Nyssa with a grin, causing the others to laugh.


	2. The Best People Have the Rottenest Luck

_Chapter 2: The Best People Have the Rottenest Luck_

 

Percy was tired and bored out of his mind. At the same time, mind you. Gabe had beaten him up late afternoon yesterday and Percy had barely been able to sleep at all. Then he had to get up too early to go to work – at a local coffee shop, before school. And now he was in the most useless class of them all. History. What did he care how people in the past had screwed up?

“Mister Jackson, you forgot to hand in your homework. Again.”

Urgh, the teacher. Percy groaned and looked up. The problem was the teacher, because unlike most other teachers who were so blinded by his smile and by how everyone at school worshiped him, other teachers cutting him slack because he was one of the top athletes at school, no, unlike them all, Paul Blofis still believed that there was a good student stuck inside of Percy. There was not.

“I must have forgotten about it, I spend all day yesterday with training for the next tournament”, replied Percy with one of his standard bright smiles. “I'm very sorry, Mister Blofis.”

“Sorry doesn't always cut it, Mister Jackson”, stated Paul, looking at him disapprovingly.

Nico snickered to himself at that. He loved Mister Blofis for not always letting everything slide with those jocks. Alabaster was grinning too as he nudged Nico a little. Sadly enough, that got Mister Blofis' attention and the teacher got that thoughtful look on his face as he stared from Percy to Nico and back. Somehow, the Italian had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well for him.

“Your test-results in the past few weeks had been less than pleasant either”, started Paul slowly. “If your grades keep slipping like that, you're going to fail my class. Which means no swim-team.”

Nearly the whole class made protesting noises at that. Percy was their star-swimmer. Without him, the team would be lost. And they had so many trophies thanks to Percy, they couldn't start losing.

“I would have a solution for that”, drawled Paul, looking nearly mischievously.

“Everything!”, exclaimed Percy hastily and sat up some.

“You'll take tutoring sessions with a tutor I will assign to you”, concluded Paul pleased. “Once a week. Mister di Angelo, how does your afternoon look today?”

“Cramped. Really cramped. I have all this... stuff to do”, huffed Nico with a glare. “Why me?”

“I think a little social contact won't hurt you”, smiled Paul brightly. “That aside, you'd earn some bonus-points. It'll look good for college applications, Nico.”

“I'm sorry for your loss”, mouthed Alabaster with a wicked grin.

Mister Blofis had complained a lot that Nico always only teamed up with Alabaster and didn't interact with his other classmates. Apparently, the good teacher had found a solution for this. Nico glared and his glare darkened when those innocent, large, sea-green eyes turned onto him.

“Hi”, started Percy softly, offering a shy smile. “I'm sorry you're getting dragged into this...”

“Whatever”, grunted Nico, glaring at the still smiling boy until the smile _finally_ faltered. “I'll meet you in the parking lot after school. We're doing this at your place, since it's your mess.”

Percy was all smiles, all the time. And Nico hated it. It was probably the only thing he _truly_ hated about the innocent boy. Not because he was a grumpy emo, as some liked to call it, but because he knew those smiles were fake. He knew they weren't real and if there was one thing Nico hated, it was lying. And that was what those smiles really were. Lies. He wanted to see the real Percy beneath all the fake smiles and maybe even a real smile some time. Though now Percy looked somehow horrified. Now that was strange. Then again, maybe perfect, little straight-boy was scared to bring a gay guy home? Not that mommy dearest and daddy dearest may disapprove! (Nico pictured the Jacksons like that all-American family, going to church on Sundays, baking cake together and all that jazz. The ridiculous, perfect little family.)

 

/break\

 

Percy was sitting by the bleachers, together with Annabeth, Malcolm, Octavian, Rachel and Grover. Octavian and Malcolm were board-members of the school board with Annabeth. The three blondes were sticking their heads together, planning some kind of charity baking sale thing or another, Percy wasn't really listening. He was still trying to digest that he was supposed to spend the afternoon with Nico di Angelo, in his apartment. He wasn't sure what he was panicking about the most. No, he didn't give a dime about any rumors of Nico being a mafioso or thug or whatever. Nico wasn't a bad guy, he just didn't like popularity. Or people. Or socializing. Or anything involving color. There was an entirely different aspect of Nico di Angelo that made Percy nervous. Percy was a well-behaved boy, who did everything everyone always expected of him and the fact that Nico didn't give a shit about what others expected of him, the fact that Nico was a bad-boy, it was incredibly intriguing for Percy. On a level that wasn't healthy considering that Percy had to be straight, so what if Nico caught on with Percy's physical attraction to the olive-skinned, clad-in-black bad-boy with the hot Italian accent? The other thing frightening Percy was the possibility that Gabe may be home. Even more horrifying than others knowing that he was gay was the thought that others could know about what happened behind closed doors at his home.

“You still on for the movie tonight?”, asked Grover suddenly, startling Percy.

Grover was Percy's best friend. “Movie? Right. With you and Juniper and Annie... Sorry, I can't. I got stuck with tutoring sessions. Mister Blofis thinks it's a good idea.”

“Why haven't you told me yet? I'd need to check my schedule first”, frowned Annabeth bothered.

“Not you. Mister Blofis assigned a tutor for me”, sighed Percy and shook his head.

 

/break\

 

Nico was leaning against his fancy black bike that his father had gotten him for his sixteenth birthday. Alabaster and Ethan were standing next to him, mainly so because Alabaster had told Ethan about today's afternoon activities and both found it hilarious to watch how Nico went off to his execution. They had a hard time not snickering when Percy Jackson came out of the school, looking all perfect and wonderful like always. Nico glared when he noticed Annabeth hanging off his arm and pecking his cheek before heading into the other direction.

“Hi, Nico”, smiled Percy brightly, one of those annoying perfect yet fake smiles.

Others may swoon over them, but Nico saw right through them. He saw how fake they were and he could not stand it. He hated fakeness, which was why he hated this school so much. Tossing Percy a helmet, he startled the jock and make him frown curiously. That was an expression more appreciated, because it was honest and somehow that lost, confused kitten-look suited Percy.

“I have no fucking clue where you live. You could give me your address and explain where exactly it is and then you take the bus, I drive there faster and stand in front of your door of god forbid of your parents, waiting for you. Or you just hop onto Tartarus and tell me on the way”, stated Nico.

Percy nodded stiffly and put the helmet on, thankful that it hid his blush as he watched how Nico pulled up the zip on his leather jacket, put on his own helmet – with skulls adoring it – and his leather gloves before climbing onto his bike. Percy knew that the only thing Nico valued more than his bike were his sisters – he had already seen Nico beat up people for touching either. So it felt kind of like an honor, in a weird way, to be invited onto it. He straddled the machine and laid his arms reluctantly around Nico's waist. Though once Nico started the bike, he automatically clung tighter onto Nico, pressing up against the other boy, fingers clawed into the leather jacket.

“Relax. I'm a good driver”, grunted Nico, half-amused by Percy's grip.

Percy didn't reply. He just focused on the way, giving Nico the directions until they reached the apartment building. They had left the better part of the city and were in a poorer district by now. The building was tagged and looked old and in dire needs of renovation. Percy glared when he noticed the dumbfounded expression on Nico's face as both lifted their helmets.

“Not what you expected, huh? Not everyone lives in a castle, di Angelo”, spat Percy annoyed, glaring when he noticed the look Nico gave him. “What? I know the name di Angelo and I've seen that giant mansion of yours on the news before too. Not everybody lives like that.”

Nico flinched, a little guilty. So the golden boy didn't live in a golden cage, it appeared. He felt guilty for being shallow enough to expect the little house with the white fence. Wordlessly, he put the helmets away under the seat and took out his backpack again. Then he followed Percy up the eight flights of stairs. The elevator was out of service. The staircase looked no less shabby than the exterior of the hotel – Nico was pretty sure at one point he had heard gun-shots from one of the floors, but he blamed his paranoia. The apartment didn't get better either. The first thing that came to his mind was rat-hole. The wallpapers came off, the mismatched couches had cigarette-burns and weird stains that Nico didn't want to investigate. There were empty beer bottles next to the couches on the floor. Percy went to pick them up and throw them into a cupboard, muttering something along the lines of 'Fucking Gabe' beneath his breath. Nico entered reluctantly and closed the door behind himself, locking it out of paranoia. Before he could be stuck in awkward silence, a door opened and a little brunette boy came rushing out, running straight into Percy's arms.

“Big brother! You're home! I'm hungry! Mommy's working”, exclaimed the boy excitedly before noticing the awkwardly shifting Nico. “Oh. Wow. He looks like Angel! Is he a friend?”

“Ty, that's Nico. He's here to study with me. Nico, that's my brother Tyson. I'm watching Buffy with him. He likes Angel a lot”, explained Percy embarrassed. “Get... uhm, comfortable. I'll just go and heat up the left-over lasagna from yesterday. You hungry too, Nico?”

“Yay!”, exclaimed Tyson and jumped up and down. “Percy's lasagna is the very most awesome!”

“Well then, if it's the very most awesome, I'll have to try it too”, nodded Nico amused.

He followed Percy and Tyson into a small kitchen and sat down on one of the four mismatched chairs. At least the kitchen looked more homey than the living room and less... dirty. Like whoever was causing the mess in the living room didn't spend much time in here. Tyson sat down next to Nico and both watched how Percy went about, taking the left-overs from the fridge and putting them into the microwave before setting the table for three. Before he joined them at the table, Percy checked the calendar to see that Gabe was out for horse-racing today. Which meant he wouldn't be back before midnight. He sagged some in obvious relief.

“Listen, Ty. Nico and I, we need to concentrate on school stuff. That means I'll need our room. Can you go and play in the living room some today?”, asked Percy softly. “I'll even let you watch your favorite movie, even though we both know you already had your daily time of telly this morning.”

“But _The Little Mermaid_ is no fun if you don't sing...”, pouted Tyson thoughtful. “But okay.”

Nico blinked a couple of times and tried to shake the image of the glorious Percy Jackson singing 'Part of Your World' out of his head. This whole studying thing was already turning quite interesting and they hadn't even gotten close to studying so far.

 

/break\

 

Nico heaved a sigh and rubbed his face about an hour later. They had eaten together with Tyson and then they had retreated into the small bedroom that the brothers apparently shared. This was going to be a long day, that much was for sure. They had barely gotten started and Nico already felt justified in his claims that jocks were dumb, because... _really_. He turned toward the window which lead out the fire-escape and even as he stood, he fingered his cigarettes out of his jacket. Percy looked at him a little funny, so Nico rolled his eyes for good measure.

“Let's take a break”, sighed Nico, opening the window. “You don't mind, do you?”

“Uhm... O...okay?”, nodded Percy, still looking at him a little weird.

“Want one too?”, offered Nico after a moment, one cigarette caught between his lips.

He was holding the package over to Percy, who looked completely scandalized. “We're minors!”

“Right”, snorted Nico and lit his cigarette. “And you're waiting with sex until you're married too.”

Percy blushed furiously and stared at him like a bunny caught in a trap. “I—I... I...”

Nico had to bite down on the cigarette to keep it from falling out of his mouth as he stared at Percy, completely stunned. “You're a _virgin_. Aren't you, Jackson?”

“That's completely none of your business!”, exclaimed Percy with a heated glare.

“Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a virgin”, snickered Nico amused.

Honestly, it shouldn't surprise him that much. The boy was virtue wrapped into a tempting package. Though it also shouldn't _arouse_ him that much. Then again, he had to admit that he had spend an awful lot of time staring at Percy's ass in PE. The boy was gorgeous and Nico was only human.

“What's a virgin?”, piped another voice in. “You wanted to let me watch _The Little Mermaid_.”

Nico nearly choked on the smoke when suddenly, Tyson was in the middle of the room. Percy's face was aflame as his baby brother looked at him curiously. Percy stared and led his brother out of the room to put the DVD into the player. Nico used the time to look around more intensely, since staring had seemed inappropriate earlier. There was a shelve with very worn-out books and a few DVDs, an old laptop was standing on the table. One bed on either side of the room – one of them being a bunk bed, Tyson's bed. Beneath the bunk was a lot of space for toys. Opposite the window and next to the door was a single wardrobe that the brothers shared apparently. Honestly, Nico had never seen anything compared to this apartment and he was stunned that the prince of the school was more like a peasant, really. Percy's face was still aflame as he returned to the room.

“So I take it, the pretty, prude princess doesn't put out then”, hummed Nico teasingly.

“Don't call me a princess!”, hissed Percy embarrassed and annoyed.

Nico stared at him for about ten second before he burst into laughter. Much to his embarrassment, Percy blushed even darker at that. He had a lot of classes with Nico, had seen him on the school grounds a lot, but always gloomy, grumpy and dark. A wicked sneer or a mean smirk on his face, sure, but never before had he heard Nico's full-blown laughter before. And the sound was amazing. So carefree and happy and genuine. Percy was pretty sure he had never heard something more beautiful than that. And that included Nico's hot Italian accent.

“I was talking about Chase”, wheezed Nico out as his laughter calmed down. “But good to know that you think you're pretty and prude. And good to know that you're the one not putting out.”

“I'm just used to the teasing”, muttered Percy beneath his breath. “And my relationship with Annie is none of your business, di Angelo. I think you're here to teach me about the relationships of this kind who collects the heads of his wives. Which is freaking me out _a lot_.”

Nico nodded and put out the cigarette before returning to Percy and the books. They were laying on the floor together, shoulder on shoulder, as Nico tried to coax Percy into reading the text once more. Which was why he had suggested a break to begin with, because the jock just refused.

“What in the world is your problem?”, growled Nico irritated when Percy once again feigned boredom and said how useless the textbook would be. “Just read the freaking text.”

“I _can't_ , okay?”, admitted Percy after a moment, gritting his teeth.

“What... does that mean?”, asked Nico confused and blinked a couple of times.

“I'm dyslexic. All this stupid reading is giving me a headache, I'm no good at it. That's why I'm failing history and probably also English I guess, because they're all about reading and stuff”, said Percy and averted his eyes, glaring at the ground. “I can read, it's just... too exhausting.”

Nico stared at him for a moment and Percy hated it. He knew the taunting, the laughter and how others would make fun of him for not being capable of something so incredibly simple.

“Okay”, nodded Nico slowly. “Then I'll read the text out loud for you and we'll discuss it.”

Percy turned back to him and stared at him in total awe, like he wasn't used to others just offering him help. Like Nico had just made some kind of grand gesture by showing him the easiest way. Nico dismissed it and pulled the book closer to start reading.

 

/break\

 

Nico was exhausted by the time he arrived back home. He was still baffled that Percy himself hadn't been bad company. He was fun to tease and once Nico read him the paragraphs, Percy wasn't too bad at memorizing them and understanding what was being said. He had given Percy his phone-number to contact him, because Percy had given some shady excuse about not knowing when he'd have time next due to training. Training was something scheduled. Nico guessed it had to do with Annabeth having him on a short leash or something. Whatever it was, it wasn't any of Nico's business. He went to their kitchen and grabbed the orange juice.

“Use a glass. You know your stepmother doesn't like it when you drink from the bottle”, reminded him a dark voice from the other side of the fridge-door. “Nice of you to come home too, son.”

Gulping down the juice, he put the bottle back into the fridge and closed the door. “Hello, father.”

“Care to tell me where you were? On an important day like today”, stated Hades seriously.

The tall CEO of Elysium Industries stared his son down curiously, causing Nico to gulp again and stare wide-eyed, completely stock-still. “Crap. I completely forgot. Oh no.”

“Yes”, nodded Hades sternly, looking down at Nico. “Now I'll go to Comic Con alone.”

“No!”, exclaimed Nico. “Come on. You're not serious, right? You bought a ticket for me too, right?”

Hades' mask broke and he chuckled lightly. “Of course I did. Though I'd love to hear what you have been up to today that made you forget _Comic Con_ , of all things.”

The CEO got comfortable at their bar and Nico went to join them. They had a tradition that had started after Nico's mother had passed. The two of them would go to Comic Con together, only the boys, as they liked to say it, since Bianca had applied for a girls-only boarding school back then and her leaving had hurt Nico even more additionally to losing their mother. Comic Con with his father had been their bonding time and the tradition had it that on the day the tickets were available online, they'd sit in front of the PC together and click the 'buy' button as soon as it was there. Nico grabbed the bottle of coke and two glasses before sitting down next to his father.

“School”, shrugged Nico. “Mister Blofis assigned me as the tutor for Percy Jackson.”

“Percy Jackson?”, repeated Hades slowly, looking intensely at his son. “And this boy made you forget about Comic Con? You... know you can talk with me about those things. I may have been flustered about them at the beginning, I will confess to that. But you're my son, so... if you have a boyfriend, you could talk to me about those matters too.”

It took Nico a moment to process what his father was saying before he blushed. “Jackson is not my boyfriend. He's the captain of the swim team and no one wants the great jocks to have to quit their precious sports so as the best in Mister Blofis' class, I got assigned to help him out. That's all.”

“If you say so”, nodded Hades slowly, still looking over at his son skeptically. “Well, at any rate, I bought us two tickets. So Comic Con is saved. You're still up for our cosplay this year, right?”

Another tradition of theirs. Cosplay. Nico grinned wryly. Anyone who knew Hades di Angelo wouldn't believe that he'd do something as childish and nerdy as cosplay. But after having lost his second wife and then having his only daughter sign up for boarding school, he clung to the family he had still left. Many may think he was a cold-hearted bastard, but the fact that everybody thought this about him was what made him value family even more. Unconditional love.

“You bet your scrawny ass, boy”, smirked Hades before he stood to go about his work.

Their very first cosplay had been Batman and Robin. Over the years, they had done a lot. This year would be Peter and Derek Hale from _Teen Wolf_ , a show Nico's sisters had gotten them into actually.

 

/break\

 

Percy gasped breathlessly as he connected with the wall. He slid down it to sit on the floor, trying to avoid the kicks as a more than pissed Gabe stood above him. He knew Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary were cowering in the closet, they always did wen Gabe was in such a mood, Percy had taught them to. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever was to come.

“Why does it smell like _smoke_ in here, punk?”, growled Gabe, giving him another kick. “And how come there's nothing of the fucking lasagna left? I've been looking forward to that all fucking day. And you ate it all, didn't you? Just to fuck with me, you useless brat!”

Percy cringed a little, but he was pretty good at covering up all other kinds of reactions he had to his stepfather's beatings. He had been so captivated by this afternoon that he had completely forgotten about any possible aftermath. Nico had smoked inside his room, Percy hadn't as much as objected by the third cigarette anymore, because Nico was being so... so... nice. Percy wasn't used to that, he'd do anything to keep that. Not that his friends weren't amazing and all, but that was in a different context. Nico had been completely calm and cool with Percy's disabilities, while his friends, albeit good-natured, liked to make fun of how awkwardly he read and how slow he learned. Not that they _knew_ of his dyslexia – he was too ashamed to admit to that out loud. In his last school, he had been made fun of because of it. A lot. Called all kinds of names, like it was his _fault_ , like he was simply too dumb to read. But Nico had been completely fine with just reading out loud for him.

“I—I'll cook you something, something good”, offered Percy after a moment. “But you got to let me get up f—for that. Not telling you what to do, but if you let me go now, you'll get food sooner.”

“Don't be a wise-ass, punk”, spat Gabe irritated and grabbed his beer.

He still did as Percy said and left the room. After a moment to catch his breath, Percy too stood. It was better to get the food done _soon_ , because Gabe wasn't the most patient person after his third beer. First, he let Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary out of the closet though.

“I don't like that he hurts you”, whispered Tyson upset.

“I know”, murmured Percy and kissed the top of Tyson's head.

It was ironic, really. After all, _Tyson_ was the only reason why it still happened. Percy was older now, he could run away, but he couldn't leave his mom and Tyson. He could go to the police, but they'd never believe that his mother hadn't known any of this and then, Tyson and Percy would be taken in by the state. But Percy and Tyson weren't real brothers, there was no way the state would make sure that they could stay together. Tyson was an adorable, little kid. Parents would stumble over each other and try to adopt him. Percy was sixteen. Who wanted to adopt a sixteen years old? And it would _break_ his mother. The guilt, losing the children, everything. It had gone on for too long now to end it anymore. Percy was stuck and there was nothing he could do.

All he could do was concentrate on the nice things in life. As few as there were.

But _today_ , today had been nice. Much to his surprise. Sure, Percy had been tutored by others – mainly by Annabeth – before, but no one ever really had enough patience for him.

Nico was... not what Percy had expected. Not that he had expected much, because he didn't like to judge a book by its cover. Just because someone looked like a punk and troublemaker didn't mean they had to be bad people, after all. Still, he wouldn't have thought that Nico had that much patience. Or such a handsome bike. Nico on a bike had been an interesting combination. Percy's face flushed at the thought of their shared drive. He had never been that close to another person before. Sure, he and Annabeth hugged, but not _that_ tightly. Being pressed all up against Nico's back, feeling the movement of his muscles and his warmth like that, it had felt weirdly intimate, if Percy was being honest with himself. Which, in itself, was kind of weird and freaky for the boy.

“Where's my fucking dinner, brat?!”, called Gabe loudly, interrupting Percy's thoughts.


	3. Not Giving People a Second Thought, That Can be Dangerous

_Chapter 3: Not Giving People a Second Thought, That Can be Dangerous_

 

Over the last three weeks, Nico and Percy had somehow come to the unspoken agreement that Friday, after school, they'd meet in the parking lot and go to Percy's place for tutoring. Fridays were perfect. Most Fridays, Gabe would be out for poker or bar tours, while the Chases had a family night so Annabeth didn't mind much. It was also the perfect excuse to ditch Luke whenever his mentor wanted Percy to attend some kind of party. But it was this day, three weeks after their first tutoring session, that Percy hit a brick-wall. He was sitting by the bleachers with Luke, Grover, Jason and some others from the football team, watching the cheerleaders train. Many of the football team had girlfriends on the cheerleading squad – Luke had Thalia, Grover had Juniper, Charles had Silena, Shane had Lacy. Percy grinned as he watched Travis, Connor and Chris pull some kind of prank on Jake. He wasn't part of the football team himself, but since he was close friends with most, he liked to spend any free period or recess that they got with them.

Percy couldn't help but stare at the beautiful Italian on the cheerleading team. Bianca really looked a lot like her brother. The tanned olive-skin, the dark tousled curls and the even darker eyes.

“Dude, if Annabeth catches you staring at another girl as intensely as you're staring at di Angelo over there, she's going to rip you a new one”, noted Jason, nudging Percy amused.

“I—It's not like that”, objected Percy embarrassed, glaring at the handsome blonde.

“Well, you're forced to spend a lot of time with her brother, guess you got to ogle her too, eh?”, joked Travis, wiggling his eyebrows. “Saw her getting out of the show when you were over, huh?”

“Oh, naughty. Chase would kill him”, laughed Connor next to his brother.

“What are you boys talking about?”, asked Thalia as she and the other cheerleaders joined them.

She ruffled Percy's hair and sat down next to Luke, kissing her boyfriend on the corner of his mouth. Soon there was a lot of chatter all around Percy. He liked that, the more people, the easier it was for him to melt into the background. His sides still hurt from last night's kicking. He just wanted to lean back and sleep, really. So the more people there were, the busier they were with each other, not noticing him. It always gave him a moment of peace. He enjoyed those. At least until he noticed movement from the corner of his eyes. Bianca di Angelo sat down next to him.

“Hello”, smiled the beautiful cheerleader, who normally didn't talk to him.

“Uhm... Hello?”, nodded Percy confused, tilting his head some.

“You're adorable”, laughed Bianca amused, patting his hair. “Thalia is right with that. Listen, my brother Thanatos is due to return from college for the weekend today, but... the idiot forgot his keys at his dorm. I was supposed to let him in, since our parents are at work and Hazel has a student council meeting, but Coach Beauregard scheduled a last-minute training.”

“Thank you for all that information...?”, tried Percy, completely confused at this point.

“You truly _are_ adorable”, stated the Italian, patting his hair once more. “Your study-session with Nico is today. Since I can't be home, he has to. So... your study-session moves to our house. Here's our address, I hope you can find it? That won't be a problem, right? I'm sure you could move it to another day too if you'd prefer that. I'm just supposed to give you the message since Nico ditched the last two periods in favor of getting his bike fixed.”

“Oh... uhm... okay...”, nodded Percy slowly, staring at the piece of paper. “Sure. Thanks.”

He couldn't really reschedule. Most of the week, Gabe was home and the weekends Percy spend either trying to be a normal teen or working part-time as a waiter. Friday was the day Gabe wasn't home, so he wouldn't know if Percy was gone or if someone else was coming over.

 

/break\

 

Percy was spending lunch with Annabeth, just the two of them. Annabeth had the student council meeting so she would have to stay longer. And Percy had to work, so he appreciated to get some food inside his starving stomach. They were sitting beneath a tree, Annabeth leaning against him.

“Do you think di Angelo would mind taking over your math tutoring?”

Percy blinked a couple of times and stared at Annabeth dumbfounded. “Wait... You're... why?”

“I love you, Perce, but you're hopeless”, stated Annabeth with an amused smile. “Or at least I thought so, until di Angelo took over your history tutoring. Rachel told me you _already_ improved. You even know answers during class. Perhaps you just needed the _right_ one to teach you. So I was wondering if he'd mind helping you out with others too. Besides, I really have a full plate myself this year and I don't feel like _our_ study-sessions are really useful.”

And it meant less time of acting like a couple, but Annabeth kept that part to herself. With how much she had to do around school, with classes, for the various clubs, it just tired her and when she was tired, she didn't really feel like putting up an adoring look and kiss him.

“Sure, I could do that”, nodded Percy after a moment.

He laid one arm around Annabeth's shoulders and she snuggled up to him. He was like one gigantic teddy bear, always in for the cuddles. One day, Clarisse had bought a black and white hoodie for Percy as a joke. It had eyes sewn to the hood, as well as ears. They had claimed that a teddy bear should also look the part and since he was Luke's and Thalia's little baby, he had earned himself the nickname 'panda baby' from her. Annabeth wasn't much for cutesy little nicknames, but she had to agree with the sentiment. Percy was as cute as a baby panda and as cuddly as a teddy bear. Even though Annabeth couldn't enjoy boys in _that_ way, she liked the support and cuddles. While Percy was hugging her, her eyes were fixed on something else entirely. The cheerleaders had some emergency training – Coach Beauregard was a hard-ass and when she wasn't pleased it easily happened that the cheerleaders had to stay the whole weekend. Most thought Annabeth spend so much time watching them because her mentor and practically-sister Thalia was on the squad, but most of the time Annabeth spend trying not to drool over the native American goddess known as Piper McLean, who surely inherited her actor father's good looks – seriously, she should be a model somewhere. Mainly so because she wasn't the Barbie-type. She was a wild beauty, her hair messy and chopped short by herself, never wore make-up, but rather torn, baggy jeans. Unless it was time for cheerleading. The way those skirts flew should be _illegal_. No, seriously, it should be because those were overly sexualized minors... oh, wow those legs were amazing. Annabeth gulped.

“You and di Angelo, do you get along? I mean, is it really okay...?”, asked Annabeth absentmindedly, still focusing on the way Piper moved. “I wouldn't want you to be forced to spend extra time with someone you don't get along with, Perce.”

“No, it's fine. I mean, we're not friends, but he's okay”, shrugged Percy with a frown. “I'm supposed to go to his place today for the tutoring. I'm kind of curious, to be honest. You've seen the di Angelo manor in the news too, after all. That thing is like a _castle_. I'm sure he has butlers or something. Heh, like Batman. Oh man, I _so_ can see him having a bat-cave!”

“You're nerding out again, please stop it”, interrupted Annabeth with a fond look. “You dork.”

“Sometimes I wished you were less of a book-worm and more of a 'dork' too”, pouted Percy.

 

/break\

 

“You are such a _dork_ ”, laughed Alabaster as he was laying on Nico's bed upside-down.

“I actually like it. It looks good”, stated Ethan critically, walking around Nico to look at him from every angle. “We'll get that for you too. Kinky werewolf-vampire roleplay, mh?”

Nico rolled his eyes amused. They had decided to try out the make-up and add-ons for Nico's cosplay. After all, cosplaying two werewolves as humans would be boring, so Hades and Nico had gotten everything to fix their faces like the wolves from  _Teen Wolf_ . Alabaster's hands were like magic when it came to those things, so Nico had asked his friends to come over and help him.

“Please refrain from mentioning your sex-life. I don't need to know those things”, muttered Nico.

“Oh come on, when's the last time _you_ got laid? At least live through us”, grinned Alabaster, before he turned onto his stomach and smirked wickedly. “Or are you nailing Jackson?”

“Excuse me?”, snorted Nico ridiculed, shaking his head. “What the actual fuck?”

“Oh come on, you and him, alone in one of your bedrooms, you the teacher, he the not-very-bright student... I'd come up with about ten different fantasies in as many minutes”, stated Alabaster and rolled his eyes. “Besides, he's a jock. It's like a statistically proven fact that most jocks are closet gays. Totally, I swear. Scientists found that out. I'm sure you could... bend him some.”

Nico heaved a breath and rolled his eyes. “I thought you wanted to do Hiccup and Nightmare Prince Jack for this years Comic Con? I mean, not that I'd mind the additional... pack members. Dad does Peter and we're trying to convince Bianca to do Laura Hale.”

“D-o-r-k”, spelled Alabaster out and rolled his eyes once more for good measure.

 

/break\

 

Percy groaned exhausted as he finally reached the large estate. Every second week, he had to work on Friday afternoon. Today was such a lucky Friday. Now he was tired, even more so due to the long walk to the di Angelo place. The gate was open, so getting to the door wasn't a problem. It was the gigantic wooden door that looked like the entrance to hell itself (seriously, there were faces and creepy stuff caved into the wood) that was the real problem.

“Uhm... Nico? Hello?”, called Percy out while ringing the doorbell for the seventh time.

The door opened and both of them stared equally surprised for about a whole minute. Percy's mouth was open slightly as he stared in total awe at the sight in front of him. Nico was only wearing black sweat-pants that hang _low_ on his hip-bones, all that olive-skin bare. All those _abs_. Nico di Angelo was hiding quite the nice six-pack there. Nico was panting, sweat glistering on his delicious skin, the dark curls clinging to his forehead. The gloomy, dark-dressed Nico had been intriguing, but half-naked, sweaty Nico was about ten seconds of Percy staring at him from making Percy drool. Somehow he would have never thought that Nico was hiding _all of that_.

Nico on the other hand had his own reasons for staring. Percy's mouth was forming an O in a cute way, rosy-pink lips parted as the sea-green eyes stared at Nico in what was quite obviously lust. A reddish blush was dusting Percy's cheeks, most likely embarrassed about the thoughts inside his head (although Nico would have liked to see  _those_ ). On top of the messy, dark hair sat a cute, frilly little cap that matched the puffy apron that was snug around Percy's waist, highlighting the curve of the boy's body. Nico's mind supplied him with pictures of Percy in nothing but the apron and the little hat. Not that those were helpful now. He blamed AlaBastard and his perverse ideas.

“Sorry, I was in the middle of working out... didn't hear the doorbell”, stated Nico casually and turned around, leading the way inside. “Interesting choice of clothes by the way, Jackson.”

Percy frowned confused and looked down himself to notice he was still wearing the embarrassing, frilly apron. Groaning annoyed, he blushed in embarrassment and wanted to justify himself. Before he had the chance to, any word died on the tip of his tongue and his blush intensified. Nico had his back turned on Percy and – aside from it being as well-trained and nice to look at as the front – there was a large tattoo all over Nico's back. Starting at the shoulder-blades were two black-feathered wings, the longest and last feathers disappearing beneath the pants. Down Nico's spine, right between the pair of beautifully detailed wings, ran one single line written in italics. Nico di Angelo had a tattoo. A freaking hot tattoo that turned the di Angelo into an angel. Percy could feel himself hardening a little at that. He had a thing for body-art, apparently. That was new.

“You have a tattoo”, stated Percy bluntly, cursing his always-running mouth.

“How anything can escape your Sherlock-like observation skills is beyond me”, drawled Nico amused, looking at Percy from over his shoulder. “I got it on my sixteenth birthday in Venice.”

“What does it say? I mean, the words...”, drawled Percy, mildly embarrassed by his idiocy. “Llama... uh... armor delta... What does that mean?”

Nico couldn't bite down the genuine laughter that Percy massacring Italian elected from him. “L'amore della mia vita è mio angelo custode. The love of my life is my guardian angel.”

Percy's heart sped up at the sound of Nico's laughter, just like it had the first time he had heard the unique sound. But wow, Nico speaking Italian was just so amazing, he could listen to it all day.

“That's... a weird catch-phrase, dude”, commented Percy with a frown.

“Don't call me dude. And it's not a 'catch-phrase'. It's... something my mother used to say”, replied Nico, his voice growing soft and also melancholic-sad toward the end, at the mention of his late mother. “Whatever hardships life brings to you, it also gives you love and the love of your life is your guardian angel, the one who will always support and protect you.”

“That's nice...”, admitted Percy softly, biting his lower lip in awe.

“Anyway”, grunted Nico as they finally reached a door after the third corridor and two flights of stairs. “That's... my room. I'd like to take a shower first, if you don't mind. Get... comfortable...”

Percy stared around in awe. The whole room was bigger than the whole apartment he shared with his dog, mother, brother and Gabe. No surprise why Nico had looked kind of claustrophobic when he had first entered the apartment. The bed was so large, it would take up more than half of Percy's and Tyson's bedroom. Black silken sheets and black curtains surrounding the bed for a sense of privacy. The whole room was dark and gloomy, but also kind of tasteful. Not like the cave of a vampire as the Stolls had jokingly suspected it to look like. Nico walked over to an ebony wardrobe – every piece of furniture was dark ebony. The Italian kept looking at Percy doubtfully.

“Stop staring so concerned”, growled Percy annoyed. “I'm not gonna steal something.”

“That... is entirely not why I'm staring”, stated Nico truthfully. “More worried that you clumsy, flailing thing will break something and hurt yourself in the process. Sit and don't move.”

Percy huffed and obliged, sitting down on the large bed. The frown melted at the softness of those sheets and the way that mattress seemed to embrace his body. He wanted to die in this bed. He barely noticed how Nico left and how time passed, he was so busy fondling the sheets. Who needed a boyfriend if he had a bed like this? Percy would marry this bed. A ringing sound interrupted his thoughts. It took a moment to notice that it must have been the door. Since he could hear the water running from next door – that bastard had his own bathroom connected to his bedroom – he decided to go and open the door. It was probably that big brother reason why they met here. Skipping back to the door – patting himself on the shoulder mentally for remembering the way – he opened the door to the proof that 'di Angelo' was Italian for 'sex on legs'. Nico, Bianca and Hazel had already made him suspicious – yes, he could admit that Bianca and Hazel, for being girls, were hot. But apparently sexiness was a gene and it had been passed on to all the children. Tall, dark and handsome, with chocolate skin and golden eyes. Golden eyes that sparkled with amusement.

“Damn, now I'm really sorry for forgetting my keys”, laughed the man amused. “Gotta apologize to Nikki for interrupting his... naughty times with his hot, naughty maid.”

“Eh?”, grunted Percy confused, blinking a couple of times with his large doe-eyes.

Thanatos smirked and tipped Percy's head, no something on Percy's head. Right, he had been so distracted by Nico's room, he was _still_ wearing the stupid apron and the tiny hat.

“You must be Nikki's current boyfriend then, mh?”, asked Thanatos, taking a long moment to look Percy up and down. “Well, you're cute enough. Sexy, little maid. I wonder how _naughty_ you are?”

“I'm Percy Jackson. Nico is my _tutor_ ”, muttered Percy, fuming.

He whirled around and stormed back to Nico's room, tearing the apron off and picking the hat off his head, stuffing both into his bag and fishing for his history book. He was laying on his stomach on the floor, forehead resting on the book as he silently cursed his life. He jumped about two feet high when a soft, warm hand touched his sides, tickling along bare skin.

“Where did you get that bruise?”, asked Nico's voice, sounding oddly concerned.

Percy twisted a little, noticing that him getting rid of the apron had riled his shirt up, revealing the nearly black bruise that ran along his left side. Putting on a fake smile, he straightened his clothes.

“Don't tell me gossip doesn't reach the Misfits?”, asked Percy jokingly. “I'm in a fight club.”

It was what he told others. After all, he was the captain of the swim team, he spend a lot of time close to naked. He took boxing lessons, got rough a lot, but oh you should have seen the other – at least that was what worked on everyone else. Oh, wasn't their captain strong? Everyone swooned at that, praising him and his abilities. Percy whimpered softly as Nico poked his side hard.

“Don't lie”, warned Nico with an annoyed glare before laying down next to Percy. “I detest lies. If you don't want to talk about it, just say so. Don't lie to me again, or I'll kick you out and you can see who's willing to tutor you, Blofis and extra-credits be damned.”

“W—What...?”, asked Percy, staring at Nico with those large, sea-green eyes of his.

“If you don't want to talk about something, just say so and I won't ask again”, replied Nico. “It's none of my business after all, so you're not obliged to answer me. But _never_ lie to me again.”

“O—Okay...”, nodded Percy, still uncomfortable with the fact that Nico had seen through his lie.

“Good”, grunted Nico pleased. “Now let's try again. Where did you get that bruise?”

“I...”, started Percy and took a deep breath, fake smile slipping off. “I don't want to talk about it.”

“Fine by me”, said Nico, pulling the book closer. “Now let's get back to the Victorian age.”

Percy's heart was racing with nerves. How had Nico done this? How could he have known that it had been a lie? No one had ever questioned him, Luke would just pat his back in a praising manner.

Nico's mind was racing in confusion. Why would Percy lie about this? It were just a couple of bruises. Looking at Percy, he would say the other got them when he defended some poor granny's purse from evil thugs. But there had been something akin to fear in those amazing eyes when Nico had called him out on his bluff. What was the boy hiding? Nico doubted that the Golden Boy was getting bullied. What else then? Was Annabeth Chase secretly some abusive, malicious girlfriend who got off by hurting her lover? Percy surely was the type who wouldn't fight a girl.

 

/break\

 

It was about an hour later that Hades di Angelo arrived back home and found his way to the bar where his oldest son was already waiting with two bourbons, grinning at his father.

“Ciao, papà”, greeted Thanatos. “Sit. Tell me more about Nikki's boyfriend.”

“You know Nico despises that nickname”, pointed Hades out, sitting down and looking amused at his firstborn. “And if you have information on Nico's love-life, please share them with _me_.”

“The little cutie with the apron?”, asked Thanatos confused, clinging glasses with his father. “Though I guess that was part of some kinky roleplay. Anyway, when I got home, this sexy maid opened the door. He was quite easy to fluster. Really adorable. Percy something-or-another.”

“Mh”, grunted Hades, running his finger around the rim of the glass. “Interesting. Nico told me that he was merely tutoring this Percy Jackson jock. But kinky roleplay... Well, he had always enjoyed cosplay, I guess there's not much of a leap. That reminds me, we need to get his measures.”

“What?”, snorted Thanatos amused, cocking one eyebrow.

“Well, of course we have to take Nico's boyfriend with us to Comic Con”, pointed Hades out like it was the only natural thing to say. “So I need his measures for his Stiles-cosplay.”

“With the ship, you may actually get Bianca on board”, joked Thanatos amused.

Hades joined his laughter as they fell into light banter about university and how the others were.

 

/break\

 

It was a usual Friday night, once Percy had left again. Lou, Alabaster and Ethan came over for their weekly superhero-marathon. Today's topic: X-Men. They had the three Iron Man movies last week and this week, they'd tear through at least the X-Men trilogy, maybe even the Wolverine-ones.

“Okay, dude, it's no fun if you don't _help_ me making puking sounds every time Wolvy and annoying redhead number one make googly eyes at each other”, grunted Lou irritated, elbowing Nico.

“What?”, asked the Italian confused, rubbing his side.

The four were sitting together on the black leather couch in Nico's room, in front of his flat-screen. Alabaster was cuddled up to Ethan, but even the couple was giving Nico weird looks at this point.

“You haven't paid attention _once_. Not even when Hugh Jackman was nearly naked there!”, complained Alabaster, throwing popcorn at Nico. “What's wrong, man?”

“Just... a lot on my mind”, whispered Nico and shook his head. “Sorry, I'll try and focus.”

Much to his surprise though did Ethan turn off the TV. “It's a movie and we've all seen it at least a dozen times now. If you have a lot on your mind, try sharing it with us. We're your friends.”

Nico nodded stiffly and turned a little to face his three worried friends. “It's just... You know I value honesty, right? That people don't _lie_ to me. Even if they don't tell me everything, they shouldn't lie.”

“Yeah. It's annoying as fuck”, agreed Lou gravely, earning a glare. “What? Just being _honest_.”

“So, what's the problem? Jackson been lying to you? Oh, don't give me that look, Nico. Aside from your family, he's the only one you saw since Ally and I had been over this afternoon”, snorted Ethan and rolled his eye. “So either your family was annoying or your studying session was bad.”

“It's wasn't... bad”, muttered Nico, frowning. “There's just something and I told him, he doesn't have to tell me, but he also shouldn't lie. And now I feel like a hypocrite, because I _want_ to know.”

“You're interested in a jock's private life? That's new”, snorted Alabaster, looking stunned. “Why?”

“None of your business”, growled Nico defensively. “It's _his_. And he doesn't want to share.”

Ethan's frown turned from curious to concerned. “You're _worried_. You don't worry easily, Nico. So whatever is up, it must be serious. Look, I'm not telling you to tail him and play super spy, but if there's a reason for you to be worried, then maybe... confront him.”

“After I made clear that I won't be chasing after his secrets?”, snorted Nico with a glare.

“Well, then be subtle about it!”, huffed Lou, waving her arms around. “The guy's a _jock_. I'm pretty sure you can get everything he knows out of him without him noticing.”

“He's not that dumb”, defended Nico, feeling his ears heat up a little as his friends snickered. “Oh, shut up about it. Can we _please_ finish the movie now? I want to get to the part where Scott dies.”

“That's... two more movies to go then”, pointed Alabaster out, a little amused.

“All the reason more to continue watching”, stated Nico flatly.

Ethan sighed and took the remote, but before he pressed play, he felt the need to say one more thing. “Look, I really don't know _what_ it is that's making your alarm-bells go off like that and I can't even imagine what it could be, but... I wish someone would have had those alarms setting off in their head when I lost my eye. So, if... Don't drop it. Don't let anything happen to the kid.”

Nico nodded stiffly and even Alabaster and Lou had solemn expressions on their faces at that. The topic was a raw and sore one still and all four of them tried to avoid it. Apparently, Nico really had been radiating concern if that was the vibe Ethan got. And Ethan was completely right. Whoever had caused that bruise was probably causing more. Maybe it had only been a one time fight and the golden boy had been embarrassed about admitting that he stooped so low, or maybe there was more to it. But Ethan was right. If Nico just stood back at the sidelines and it did turn out to be something serious, Percy could be the next one to lose an eye. Or more. And Nico was not going to have _that_ on his conscience. He just needed to find a way to confront Percy without confronting him.


	4. It's Useless to Lecture a Human

_Chapter 4: It's Useless to Lecture a Human_

 

The day had started out easy enough. Some shared classes with Annabeth, which was always great because she let him copy her notes (read: she copied them for him because she knew how much his dyslexia was bothering him) and helped him through them. Then, in the afternoon, he had training with the swim team, which always set him at ease.

“You should quit fight club”, stated Will next to him as the two boys climbed out of the pool.

“He's right, one day, you're going to accidentally break something and then you'll miss out on one of our competitions for the sake of your hobby”, agreed Katie as she helped them up.

Percy huffed and sat down on the floor, his legs still dangling in the water as he watched Mitchell and Austin still competing with one another. “It's not _that_ easy, Kitty-Kat.”

Now it was Katie's turn to huff as she sat down next to him. “Because you're making it hard.”

“Am not”, protested Percy, throwing the pretty brunette a glare. “It _is_ complicated.”

“That's all you ever say”, snorted Will and rolled his eyes, taking a seat on Percy's other side. “You never say 'I don't want to', or 'It's too much fun', you always only say that it's 'too complicated' to quit. Look, we figure it's probably your dad's fightclub and you don't want to disappoint him and all that good-golden-boy crap of yours, _but_... we're just worried.”

Percy's eyes widened stunned as he looked from Will to Katie. “W—What?”

“We may not be Luke and Thalia, or Grover and Annabeth, but we're still your _friends_ , dumbass”, countered Katie, punching him lightly. “Look, you can quit _everything_. You just gotta try.”

“Yeah. I mean, I made Jake quit smoking and _that_ had been a fight!”, agreed Will with a grin.

Percy took a long moment to stare at them softly, before he clapped both on the back in a friendly way – and then used some force to push them both into the pool again, causing them to yelp loudly. “Enough with the sappy tour. Give me ten lapses, you slackers.”

While his voice was teasing, his heart was heavy. They worried about him. He had realized last week, when Nico had called him out on his bullshit, that maybe he didn't fool everyone as good as he made himself believe, but... that he _worried_ his friends...?

 

/break\

 

It was lunch-time at the di Angelo household – mind you, a little late for lunch perhaps, but with the schedules of their three teenagers, they had to adjust. Hades, his wife Persephone and the four juniors were sitting together at the table – Thanatos and Bianca on one side, Hazel and Nico opposite them. Zerberus, their pet-dog, was sitting at Nico's feet, knowing he was the most likely source of scraps at this table, his tail wagging in anticipation.

“What do you have planned for today?”, asked Persephone curiously, looking at the four kids.

“I'm meeting Thalia, Phoebe and Zoe later”, replied Bianca. “Club meeting.”

“Chastity club, that's not much of a club”, snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. “I mean, what are you doing all your meetings? Just sitting together, bitching about how all boys are evil?”

“Language, Niccoló”, warned Hades, yet still a little amusement dancing in his eyes.

“It's not about boys being _evil_ – you know Thalia has a boyfriend”, huffed Bianca, looking highly offended. “And for your information, we spend our time with archery.”

“I for my part approve of this club”, stated Hades, nodded pleased.

“Of course you do. You don't have to chase boys off our doorstep, darling”, chuckled Persephone.

“Which does even out since Hazel is bringing home _two_ boys”, chimed Nico with a grin.

“Oh, right. I'm meeting Leo and Frank later on”, announced Hazel at that. “We wanna catch a movie. Maybe dinner afterward, depending on how late we're going to be.”

“I for my part am booked”, sighed Nico, frowning a little. “Tutoring the untutorable.”

Bianca gave him a sympathetic look. “Poor brother. Though Percy is not a bad boy, so...”

“Yeah, if anything, we should say 'poor Percy', because Nico surely is a bad boy”, snickered Hazel.

Nico rolled his eyes, refraining from giving her feedback to that stupid comment, while his older brother had the most shit-eating grin possible on his face. “Ah, that settles my plans for the day too, I guess. I'll spend the afternoon harassing Nico and his cute, little boy-toy then.”

Persephone chocked on her salad and Hazel not very lady like spit her coke straight into Bianca's face, not that Bianca was in any condition to complain, because she was too shocked. Only Hades laughed, especially when he saw Nico's mortified and ridiculed expression.

“Jackson's not my boy-toy”, grunted Nico after a moment, leveling a glare at his brother.

“Dude, he was wearing a cute, little maid-outfit when I came home Friday, while you two were _all alone_ in the house”, snorted Thanatos and rolled his eyes. “Like fuck you're not banging him.”

“Language, Thanatos!”, squealed Persephone, quite flustered. “Who's this Jackson boy? Why have I never heard of him? You know you're not allowed to have your boyfriends over if we haven't even met them yet! Give me his parents' number so we can arrange dinner with them and-”

“ _Mamma_!”, interrupted Nico, annoyed and embarrassed. “Percy Jackson is not my boyfriend. I'm only tutoring him. He wasn't wearing some kinky roleplay shit, he came from work. As a _waiter_.”

“And he's straight and in a relationship with a friend of mine”, supplied Bianca mercifully.

“Oh”, muttered Thanatos, his face falling, before he grinned again. “But you _want_ to bang him.”

“Can we _please_ change the subject?”, groaned Nico, thrusting his head down onto the table.

And straight into his salad. He groaned again, cursing the world and his family more than everything, especially so when they started to laugh at him collectively.

 

/break\

 

If Percy had thought his encounter with Will and Katie had been the most mortifying of the day, then he had _really_ underestimated his day. The student council wasn't due to meet for another hour, so he wanted to take the opportunity to check his injuries and pop some painkillers (because the last thing he needed was for Nico to get suspicious again with Percy shifting around and groaning in pain). The empty student council committee room would be the perfect place for that, because only the head and the co-leader of the student council had the keys, which meant Annabeth Chase and Octavian Simmons. And Percy regularly borrowed Annabeth's keys, so he could take naps in the room anyway, so perfect place of privacy to check himself.

“Oh, fuck, _harder_ , Tav”, moaned a soft and hoarse voice.

Percy just stood there, with the doorknob still in his hand, eyes wide as saucers. His friend, his _mentor_ , was bend over the table, jeans down to his knees, panting hard. Behind him stood Octavian, one hand gripping Luke's hips in a bruising manner, the other hand holding tightly onto Luke's blonde, messy hair, tugging on it to the point of Luke wincing, which didn't make Octavian stop, no, it only made the Brit smirk wickedly and tug harder. Octavian leaned down, licking the shell of Luke's ear, his dark, blue eyes fixated on Percy, the smirk turning nasty.

“We got an audience, babe”, whispered Octavian. “Apparently, he wants to learn _other_ things from you too... And you, little prince, close the door, will you?”

Percy gave a rather high-pitched yelp and closed the door, pressing himself against it, eyes still transfixed on the scene in front of him. “I—I... should have closed it from the outside...”

That realization had come a little too late. Luke was staring at him wide-eyed and fearful. Octavian just continued fucking the other boy, until he finished with a grunt and pulled out, tying the condom and throwing it into the trashcan. Luke was at this point past wanting to come. In fact, he felt rather turned off by the fact that the boy he considered a baby brother was watching them. So he hastily gathered his pants and pulled them up, straightening his clothes and himself.

“Percy...”, started Luke, shifting awkwardly. “We... should talk about this.”

“God, please, _no_!”, exclaimed Percy panicked. “I don't need The Talk!”

With that, the tense atmosphere burst and both blondes started laughing. Octavian took a seat on top of the table, knees apart so Luke could stand between them, leaning against the table and the Brit's chest. Octavian wrapped his arms around Luke's shoulders, nosing Luke's golden hair.

“Fuck, you're adorable”, snorted Luke and shook his head. “I'm not going to talk to you about how gay sex works, damn it. I meant... about what you saw. And that you can't tell Thals.”

That made Percy freeze. He had nearly forgotten in his surprise. There was Luke's _girlfriend_.

“Y—You have a girlfriend!”, exclaimed Percy high-pitched. “A—And you love Thalia!”

“I do”, nodded Luke casually. “I love her a lot, but she doesn't put out. Tav does.”

“It's only about the sex, Jackson”, added Octavian with a shrug.

“B—But you're both _boys_ ”, yelped Percy, completely confused.

“...And you never heard of bisexuality either”, snorted Luke amused. “I do both, boys and girls. But at this school, I'm not going to attempt a _relationship_ with a guy. I love Thalia and I like being with her and being with her is good for my image. But I enjoy sex with Octavian. It's perfect.”

Now Percy looked borderline disappointed. “Why would you do that? Why would you betray Thalia like that? Why can't you be _honest_. You could break up with Thalia and be with Octavian a—and... you could _change_ things. You say you can't be with a boy in this school, but... _You_ could change that. You could fight for it. Change things.”

Luke heaved a sigh and pushed himself off Octavian to walk over to Percy. The look in Luke's eyes was pitying. A large hand came up to rest on Percy's head, ruffling his hair tenderly.

“Your naivety is astonishing, Perce”, whispered Luke, sounding more in awe than condescending really. “Do you _really_ think I didn't try to get it through people's heads that gays aren't contagious when they started bullying my best friend? You don't change people's minds, not over night, not when they're _bigot_ , stubborn and dumb? I... like being with Octavian, but I'm not going to fight a war all on my own, Percy. I _saw_ what happened with Ethan first hand. That's not worth it. I'm fine with sneaking around, next year I'll be out of high school and I can be whoever I want to be. I'm not risking my own health and safety to maybe, perhaps change things for any future generation.”

Percy stared at Luke with such a heartbroken look that it actually made Luke wince. “I—I got to go now, Luke. I... I have tutoring. I'll be late. See you... on Monday.”

“Percy”, interrupted Luke and grasped Percy's shoulder right before he could leave the room. “This stays between us, right? You're not going to tell Thalia, or anyone else, yeah?”

“I—I may not like what you're doing, but I'm not going to be the one to break Thalia's heart by telling her”, stated Percy, throwing a rather nasty glare at Luke. “But _you_ better come clean to _her_ , or else I'll make you pay for hurting my friend. We both know I _can_ kick your ass, Castellan.”

 

/break\

 

“Ah, if it isn't my brother's little boy-toy”, was what greeted Percy when he rung the doorbell.

He wasn't even sure why they had agreed to meet up at the di Angelos again this week, but somehow Percy appreciated it. Less to hide and to be ashamed of. Thanatos was grinning broadly down at Percy, though his grin melted away at the glare he received.

“You're under the wrongful impression I'm _with_ your brother and I really don't care, but if you insist on sticking with that, at least use the term 'boyfriend'. I'm not a _whore_ ”, stated Percy evenly.

Thanatos sobered up a little at that. “My bad, I didn't mean to insult you. Come on in.”

“I like you, boy. You don't cave to Thanatos' jibes”, praised the woman climbing up the stairs.

Percy frowned for a second as he walked over to the stairs himself. “Eh, thank you, ma'am.”

“Persephone is enough”, chuckled the woman amused. “And don't take my stepson too seriously, he likes to tease. Had been mocking Leo and Frank for coming over for _months_ before he dropped it.”

“Well, but I'm not _with_ Nico”, stated Percy softly. “We barely know each other. He's tutoring me because our stupid teacher decided I need better grades and he needs a social life.”

That made Persephone laugh as they continued down the hall of the second floor. “A social life? I wasn't aware that teachers prescribed those these days. Well, if my kids give you a hard time, don't hesitate to rattle them out to me. You're a guest in our house and you should feel comfortable.”

Percy nodded and muttered a quick thanks before entering Nico's room. The Italian was laying on his stomach on his bed. He was apparently reading a book while also listening to music, facing the window-front and thus facing away from Percy. Thanks to the headphones he hadn't heard Percy enter either. Percy slowly approached and let his eyes wander all the while. Last time he was here, he hadn't taken too much time to look around, really. He had only been able to comprehend how big, shiny and expensive everything was. Now he took a closer look. The walls were lined with shelves and a lot of glass-cases. Clutching his backpack to his chest, Percy wandered along the shelves. Dozens of books, all sci-fi and fantasy judging by the covers (Percy was not putting up with his dyslexia by reading the backsides just to check that out). The glass-cases were filled with collectibles. Mostly Batman figurines – different versions of the Joker and Batman himself, Catwoman and a couple he couldn't name (hey, he wasn't exactly into the whole Dark-Knight-stuff. Unlike Nico, because thinking about it, that did fit the other boy). And a hell of a lot of Marvel figures, much more to his delight. Percy _loved_ the Avengers. He nearly drooled at the extremely detailed versions of Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Thor that stood in a half-circle on one of the glass-shelves inside the vitrine. They looked like right out of the movie. He didn't even want to know how expensive those had been. Next to the glass-vitrines with the comic heroes collectibles was another bookshelf filled with... with... _comics_. A giant shelf that ran so long, it probably would have taken the whole of Percy's bedroom wall. Completely filled with comics. Percy was pretty sure he just had a little fan-gasm. His fingers hovered over the backs of the comics, like he wanted to touch them, to pull them out, plunge down and read them all, but didn't dare to so he wouldn't soil them or accidentally damage them. He was close to a real-life orgasm when he was past the comic-shelf, because... holy freaking TARDIS, Nico had practically every figure ever made! All twelve Doctors, lined up in a half-circle in front of a TARDIS, the shelf right beneath it in this glass-vitrine filled with the companions. The other shelves were actually filled with _acted out scenes_ – like a TARDIS with the 10 th Doctor, Martha and Captain Jack facing off the Master! Percy had his hands and nose pressed against the glass, breath puffing against it.

“How can you be so fucking adorable?”

Percy yelped and jumped, whirling around to face an amused smirking Nico. The Italian was cocking one eyebrow as he watched the jock, like he was seriously expecting an answer to that.

“I—I'm not adorable. Don't call me _adorable_ ”, growled Percy defensively.

“Jackson, you've been standing in front of that vitrine for the past two minutes, chanting ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh in a high pitched voice”, snorted Nico amused. “If that's not adorable, I don't know what is. Fuck, you're a _jock_ , you're not supposed to be a _dork_ able like that.”

Percy flushed at that and crossed his arms over his chest, taking in Nico's appearance, which made the flush vanish and be replaced by a teasing grin of his own. Nico was wearing those damn, loose sweat-pants again that were riding just below his hipbones, showing off a sliver of olive-skin, he was also wearing a hooded, comfortable jacket, but that wasn't the reason he was short of bursting into laughter. The black shirt with the awesomely drawn zombie-version of Ariel was – with the words _Part of your World_ in graffiti written above it – _that_ was what made him crack up.

“Don't talk to _me_ about being adorkable while you're wearing a freaking Disney-shirt, Mister Badass!”, laughed Percy, pointing at Nico. “And _The Little Mermaid_ , on top of it!”

“Now that we've established that we're both dorks, should we start studying?”, muttered Nico embarrassed and pulled the zipper of his jacket up to hide his shirt. “Forgot I was wearing it...”

“I wanna be where the people are, I wanna see, wanna see em dancing...”, sang Percy softly.

Nico quirked his lips in a half-amused grin. The other half of the grin was in total awe. He knew Percy meant to tease him with the song, but damn, that boy had one gorgeous voice.

“Can I request songs too, or do you only play Disney?”, asked Nico amused.

Percy flushed a little and shifted. “Studying. We should start studying.”

“We'll do it differently today”, hummed Nico with a slight grin. “I came up with something to make your oh-so dreaded pop-quizzes more fun, because _today_ , we'll test you again.”

And Percy hated pop-quizzes. Even if he got the stuff they were learning, he was still extremely jittery about answering questions, fearing to get the answers wrong. So Nico had spend the week to come up with a way to kill two birds with one stone. He wanted to _see_ how bad Percy's condition really was and he wanted to come up with a way to make quizzes easier for Percy.

“Strip-testing”, continued Nico after a heartbeat. “I ask a question, if you answer it wrong, you gotta lose a piece of your clothing. If you answer it right... I lose a piece of mine.”

“W—What would be t—the point o—of _that_?!”, yelped Percy, red as a tomato.

“Well, motivation for you to get all the answers right. Because if you do, you get to see me naked”, smirked Nico and wiggled his eyebrows, lifting his shirt a little in teasing. “Also, to keep you from answering wrong, because I bet the embarrassment of having to strip is motivation enough.”

“I—I don't _want_ to see you n—naked!”, hissed Percy with a glare. “I'm not-”

“Not finishing that sentence, yes”, agreed Nico thoughtful. “You know the rules. If you lie me in the face, you can as well pack and leave. Look, I don't wanna sit down and talk feelings with you and discuss how bad it is to be stuck in the closet or shit, I don't even want you to _label_ yourself as _anything_. But I know you've been continuously checking me out, so you think I'm hot. We don't even have to talk about _that_. I'm not judging. I don't care. You're a teenager, heck, I've seen some who got a hard-on just from looking at the curve of a freaking _lamp_. Sexual attraction is no big deal, Jackson. I'm just offering this quiz. If you really don't want to...”

“No. It's, uh... okay...”, mumbled Percy, obviously highly embarrassed and red-faced.

“Well, perfect. Stop standing around like a stue”, ordered Nico, getting a pen and notebook.

Percy's eyes darted over to the perfectly fine couch on the other end of the room, if only for a short moment. And then he semi-confidently walked over to the large, beautiful bed and plunged down on it, collapsing backward and spreading his fingers to feel the silken sheets.

“Hello, gorgeous, I missed you”, whispered Percy blissfully.

“...Thanks, I guess...”, stated Nico a little startled and sat down next to him.

“N—Not you. Your bed... which doesn't sound all that much better”, muttered Percy embarrassed.

Nico quirked his lips upward and waved him off. “Jackson, I _sat_ on your bed. I'd be fucking missing my bed too if I had to sleep on yours. What's your mattress made of anyway, hay?”

“You're a dick”, pointed Percy out and rolled over onto his stomach.

“Last century's royalty”, interrupted Nico, lifting the text-book up some and grinning wickedly.

 

/break\

 

Roughly an hour later had Nico reevaluating the efficiency of his plan. Apparently, once he had the right tutor, the right method of learning and the proper motivation to answer correctly, Percy Jackson could _ace_ tests. So far, Percy had only lost his sneakers and socks. Four wrong answers. While Nico was down his slippers, socks, sweat-jacket, shirt, black wife-beater and sweat-pants. Eight right answers. Which translated to: Percy was practically still dressed (repeatedly wiggling his bare toes though), while Nico was down to his Batman boxer-shorts.

“Okay, next question”, sighed Nico, sitting up some. “Wives of Henry VIII.”

“Oh man, that's unfair”, whined Percy with a pout. “They like all have the same names, aside from Jane! There were like two Annes and three Kates, or something...”

“Close enough”, snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. “Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Anne of Cleves, Kathryn Howard and Katherine Parr. Lose the shirt, Jackson.”

Percy blushed and while self-consciously grabbing the seam of his shirt, his eyes were fixated on the nearly naked body of Nico. All that olive-skinned, Italian hotness... That sixpack and those arms, the dark-dusted nipples and every time Nico would turn some, Percy caught a glimpse of that hot tattoo. Gulping hard, he pulled the shirt off and threw it onto the floor, rubbing his right upper arm where a bandage was hiding a nasty cut from a beer-bottle. The bruise on his side from last week had faded into a sickly yellow, but there were enough new ones to raise Nico's eyebrows. Percy averted his eyes uncomfortably and settled down again.

Nico all the while was as stunned by the sheer amount of bruises and cuts littering Percy's body as he was by how _drop-dead gorgeous_ that boy was. He definitely needed to get Percy out of his pants. And since he had by now caught on with Percy's apparent inability to memorize names – fascinatingly he was good when it came to places, how things looked or happened, but names? No – he decided to go with that. Skipping some pages, he went straight for the kill.

“The Russian royals, the last tsar and his family”, prompted Nico, smirking to himself.

“Nikolai Alexandrovich Romanov, though since we stupid non-Russians can't handle Russian names apparently, he's known as Nicholas the second”, started Percy, settling down some. “Since you said family, well, he's the son of Alexander Alexandrovich Romanov, Alexander the Third, and his wife Maria Feodorovna, born Marie Sophie Frederikke Dagmar of Denmark. Nikolai was married to Victoria Alix Helena Louise Beatrice von Hessen bei Rhein, better known as Alexandra Fjodorovna. They had five kids – the grand duchesses Olga, Tatiana, Maria and Anastasia, as well as one son by the name of Alexei, who would have become the next tsar if not for the assassination of the whole family in 1918. Aside from the tsar's mother, she didn't die.”

Nico was staring at Percy in honest awe and surprise. “W—What...? How... We didn't even...”

“Don Bluth's _Anastasia_ is probably my most favorite non-Disney film in the world, including all cool fantasy and sci-fi movies out there”, admitted Percy with an embarrassed blush. “I kinda got a little bit of a thing for the Romanov family... So... yeah. I knew that beforehand.”

Nico grunted irritated and stood, startling Percy a little by that. A deal was a deal and Percy had answered this one correct too. Hooking his fingers into his waistband, he was about to pull his boxer-shorts off, just to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

“And you claim you're not involved with each other”, grunted Hades' voice unimpressed.

“P—Papá!”, exclaimed Nico with a gulp and whirled around. “W—What do you want?”

“I brought you sandwiches, but now I think I should have brought you condoms”, stated Hades, placing a plate over to the bed. “I'll be in my study, listening to Mozart. Loudly. Also... don't be so rough with the poor boy, he looks worse for wear, Niccoló.”

Nico groaned embarrassed and collapsed face-first on his bed just as his father left the room again. Percy was staring with eyes so wide, Nico feared they'd fall out. He rolled onto his side, looking up at the mortified jock. Nico knew he'd never live this encounter down, not from his father's side.

“How about we drop the learning for today?”, sighed Nico. “Sandwiches and a movie?”

“Mh?”, grunted Percy, blinking a couple of times confused, shaking his head.

“Well, you were staring at my superhero collection, so... pick a superhero movie”, prompted Nico. “Besides, I'm technically naked at this point, so you win. Congratulations.”

“Oh... uhm... Can we watch the _Avengers_?”, asked Percy, nearly shyly as he picked his shirt up.

“You got taste, Percy”, praised Nico while he started getting dressed himself.

Percy had to smile and blush at the use of his first name. It was the first time Nico had used it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we're caught up with this story on AO3 too!  
> Next chapter will have a lot of Percy-Nico bonding, involving Deadpool, Doctor Who and their pet-dogs! Also, Sally makes an entrance!


	5. Suspecting and Knowing Are Not the Same

_Chapter 5: Suspecting and Knowing Are Not the Same_

It was Sunday, two days after Nico's last studying session with Percy. He had to flee from the merciless teasing of his oh-so beloved family. It had not been the best of timings when his father had walked in on him getting naked in front of a half-naked Percy who was sprawled out on his bed. Hades had babbled on to the rest of the family and when Nico had gone down to dinner, a tube of lube and a package of condoms had been waiting on his plate, accompanied by a lot of snickering and teasing comments. At least his parents weren't attempting to give him the talk. After all, he had a couple boyfriends before and they were _aware_ that he was sexually active. So it was all about the poking and making fun of him now. Better than the first time around when there had been awkward conversations about what went where and the likes. Nico shuddered at the memory. He had never been able to eat a banana or a doughnut again since that afternoon.

In dire need of fresh air and the opportunity to get away from his family, Nico had leashed their pet-dog Zerberus and decided to take the giant out on a walk. The black beast was more than grateful. The walk was also beneficial for Nico to clear his thoughts. His thoughts that seemed focused on Percy Jackson, of all things. The bruises he had seen two days ago, no, regardless of how little Nico thought of Annabeth Chase, he didn't believe she would be _that_ cruel to a boy _that_ kind. But someone was beating the hell out of Percy. It wasn't just from fighting. Someone was beating him. Nico just needed to find out who. And for that, he needed to get closer to the boy, he needed to learn more about Percy. Aside from his obsession with _Doctor Who_ , that his favorite Avenger was Captain America (how had Nico not seen that one coming?), that he was dyslexic and had ADHD, that he was into tattoos, loved dogs, was a good cook (as proven by his lasagna), was very good with little kids (as proven by his little brother Tyson), had a thing for the Russian royal family and loved Disney-movies. Basically nothing, really. At least nothing leading to Percy's supposed abuse.

"Mrs. O'Leary! Get back here, girl!"

Nico jumped slightly as Zerberus pulled on the leash. The dog was too big and too strong to be held back when he wanted something, so Nico found himself dragged along by the black beast. Zerberus was heading toward another large, black dog. One that looked faintly familiar. The dogs circled each other, pulling their owners in and trapping them with the leashes.

"Well, I guess you must be my Anita then", observed a light and amused voice.

"I'm never the Anita. Always the Roger", countered Nico with a flirtatious smirk.

"Oh. Uhm. Hi, Nico", grunted the other surprised as their eyes met.

Nico blinked a couple of times as he stared down at the boy trapped against his chest. Percy Jackson. Think of the devil and he would ride in on his hellhound. He absentmindedly reached one hand out to ruffle Zerberus' fur. Percy was blushing a little as he tried to free them.

"So... Let's hope we don't end up with a hundred and one puppies", added Percy half-heartedly. "Now he's a beauty. What's his name? I doubt it's Pongo."

""No, his name is Zerberus", chuckled Nico. "And you, Mrs. O'Leary? Is your first name Perdita?"

The large, kind dog just tilted her head, staring up at him curiously. Once the two teens freed themselves from the leashes, they walked together in silence for a while, without even agreeing on it. It was a nice silence, one Nico wouldn't have thought Percy to be capable of.

"You're quite far away from home", noted Nico curiously.

"I like taking long walks. They sometimes take me this far", shrugged Percy casually.

And that was it, back to silence. Nico frowned, observing Percy closely. The other had his one hand in the front-pocket of his blue hoodie, but the way it looked to Nico, it was more than casualty. He was holding his side. He looked exhausted and somewhere thoughtful. Was this some kind of ritual for Percy? To go out for a walk after a beating? Because he sure looked beaten, at least emotionally. For everything else, he'd need Percy with less clothes. Scratch that, he'd generally need Percy with less clothes. Maybe the frilly apron and the hat though. Before his thoughts had any chance to go further down that highly inappropriate route, the loud rumble of thunder interrupted them, followed by pouring rain. It was as though someone had opened the gates and decided to flood the park from above. Both boys and their dogs were drenched within seconds.

"Come on, let's go", ordered Nico irritated, grabbing Percy by the arm.

"Go?", asked Percy confused. "Dude, I live in the _opposite_ direction."

"Yeah, about an hour away, when you're on foot. I live five minutes from here. You can stay, get dried up and wait until it stops pouring", explained the Italian. "Now move that cute ass of yours a little faster, because even five minutes are fucking long in this weather. Also, don't call me dude."

"Don't call my ass _cute_!", exclaimed Percy with an irritated glare, cheeks why.

"Why?", asked Nico, a teasing grin on his face. "I'm _gay_. And I stand true to myself. So why shouldn't I point out the obvious? Pretty sure you and your little jock-friends never fail to point out which cheerleader has the hottest cleavage or something like that."

"Y—Yeah, well, I guess, but I'm not a cheerleader", huffed Percy, staggering after Nico.

"You'd look hot in a cheerleading uniform though", mused Nico thoughtful. "You're not too tall, I guess Bia's would fit you, actually... Mh... Now there's a thought..."

"W—Why are you talking _like that_?", hissed the embarrassed jock.

"Why not?", countered Nico with a shrug. "It's fun making you blush and you're such a little prude, you blush at the mere mention of sex. It's really ridiculous and adorable at the same time."

It was fun to make Percy blush, but it also had another purpose. Nico knew Percy was interested in him, but obviously uncomfortable with his own desires. So maybe Nico could get the jock used to it. And what then? Percy would leave his perfect girlfriend to be with the outcast of the school and they lived happily ever after? He needed to stop watching rom-coms with Hazel.

/break\

Nico had shown Percy to one of the guestrooms so he didn't have to wait until Nico was finished up with his own shower in his own bathroom. He had also, while Percy was under the hot water, supplied the boy with a set of dry clothes. The rest of Nico's family was out of the house, which was probably a good thing considering how much teasing he'd have gotten for bringing a dripping wet Percy home – Oh, will you share a shower? Dry him off yourself? No, he didn't need any of that.

Nico took a little longer in the shower since the mental image of Percy in nothing but his apron and hat was still clinging to his mind after his earlier musings, so he decided that jerking off now would be better than sitting there with a hard-on later. By the time he got out of the bathroom, he found a rather adorable and enchanting sight in his room. Percy was wearing a pair of Nico's sweat-pants that hung as low on the boy's hips as it did on Nico's, which gave him a nice sliver of sun-kissed abs. The pants were too short though since Percy apparently consisted to seventy percent of legs. Long, lean, toned legs that would look amazing wrapped around Nico's waist, if he may add that. The black shirt with the skull-motive however was too large and slipped off one of Percy's shoulder, baring more tempting skin. The boy was laying sprawled all over Nico's bed, pawing at the sheets like a clumsy, new-born kitten that wanted a patting. Nico was tempted to give him one.

"I start suspecting that you have a love-affair with my bed", commented Nico amused.

"Yes", purred Percy, rolling over once. "I'd totally run away with it and marry it if it'd ask me to."

"Get off the damn bed and come here", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes.

"Why?", asked Percy upset, thinking he wasn't allowed on that heavenly bed.

"Well, seeing how you were glued to my collection the other day, wanna read some?", suggested Nico, nodding toward the comics. "You were totally sucked into the Avengers, I figured we could waste some time reading comics. Or something like that, I don't know."

"Yes", exclaimed Percy, maybe a bit too enthusiastic. "Uhm, I mean, that would be awesome. I just... I _love_ watching the movie-adaptations, but I just don't have the money to spare to buy the comics. Do you have Deadpool? Because I really wanna know what all the hype is about!"

Nico offered him an amused smile as he got a couple issues of Deadpool out of the shelf and handed them to Percy. He figured with that, he'd get the boy to quiet down some. Getting a couple issues for himself, Nico led the way to the couch. They fell into comfortable silence for about half an hour and when Nico put the first issue down, he noticed Percy had already been through five.

"Idiot", grunted Nico annoyed and glared at Percy. "You're only looking at the pictures, aren't you?"

Percy shrugged, a little embarrassed and also helpless. "Well, they... tell the story?"

"You're missing all the sarcasm and sass!", growled Nico and took the Deadpool comics away.

Percy deflated a little. He had hoped that he and Nico could become friends, because he really started to like the Italian, but apparently he was too big of an idiot after all. The dumb boy who'd rather look at the pictures than read the actual words. The dumb jock, just like Nico had assumed all along. Nico was clever, sophisticated, sure he also was a sarcastic bastard, but Percy kind of liked that. He was used to others making fun of him for his inabilities, from his old schools and all, but...

"Are you coming, or do you plan on moping on the couch?", interrupted Nico's voice.

Percy blinked confused. He had expected for Nico to put the comics away, seeing as they were wasted on Percy with his dyslexia anyway. Maybe it was like Gabe said. He didn't deserve nice things. But Nico had put the comics down on the bed and was laying there himself.

"It's easier that way", huffed Nico. "So we can both look into it. Easier than sitting cramped together on the couch anyway. Now move that cute ass of yours here."

"Why?", asked Percy softly, but he found himself obeying the request anyway.

"So I can read them to you. I do a mean Deadpool impression, according to Leo", grinned Nico.

Percy's whole face lit up like a freaking Christmas tree and Nico felt himself blushing at that. How could something so simple make that boy so happy? Percy jumped onto the bed – making a gleeful sound at the way it bounced, because really, Percy Jackson was a child stuck in the body of a hot teen – and laid down next to Nico. Their sides, arms and legs were pressed closely together as they hang over the first issue of Deadpool and Nico started reading the comic to Percy.

/break\

"...That doesn't fit, Nico."

"Don't act like you'd _know_. I've done this _plenty_ of times before and I tell you, it does."

"No, it won't. It's way too _big_. It won't fit in!"

"Shut up and let me do it, Jackson. I know what I'm doing, I've done this before."

Bianca's eyes were large and her cheeks flushed as she caught part of a conversation coming from her brother's room. The door was open ajar. She turned to her older brother, who had a nasty grin on his face. It would serve them right to be embarrassed like that if they leave the door open, so he decided to burst in and ruin their fun. Thanatos pulled his phone out for some humiliating blackmail photos before motioning for Bianca to open the door completely.

"W—What... are you two doing there...?", asked Bianca stunned.

Nico and Percy looked up with large eyes, like two children caught doing mischief. In front of them laid about half of Nico's _Doctor Who_ collection and Nico was in the middle of stuffing a Dalek into the TARDIS, while Percy was holding onto the Ponds and the Eleventh Doctor.

"Uhm... How do I say this without sounding like a total nerd...? Right, not at all", muttered Percy embarrassed. "We're playing 'Dalek Asylum', but this time they're taking Clara with them. The Dalek is Clara, obviously. And then we'll reenact the rest of the season with Dalek-Clara as their companion! I'm sure she could have saved the Ponds in Manhattan."

Thanatos blinked astonished at that. He had been all about teasing Nico, but somehow, this made it less fun. A genuine smile spread over his lips as he watched the two boys play.

"Come on, Bia. We gotta go. Stuff to do. Like, writing their wedding invitations and ordering the TARDIS-themed wedding cake", snickered the oldest di Angelo heir, pulling his sister along.

"Oh my gosh, I so _want_ a TARDIS-themed wedding cake!", gasped Percy wide-eyed.

"...That was so not the point of what my brother just said", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes.

"Geek love – the purest kind of love", laughed Bianca as she followed Thanatos out.

Percy blushed when the words properly sank in (he had been too distracted by the image of a wedding cake, all in blue marzipan and with a proper little TARDIS on top). Nico chuckled.

/break\

"Let me give you a ride home."

Percy's head snapped around to stare at Nico. They had been playing with the _Doctor Who_ figures for like two hours now and the rain was long gone, replaced by bright sunshine. Percy's face fell a little at the prospect of having to return home, if he was being honest.

"No, it's fine. I can totally walk. Besides, you already did enough for me today", declined Percy.

"Yeah. And you could pay me back with some self-made dinner", agreed Nico, grinning a little. "Come on, I give you a ride, you give me a meal. It's a done deal. No protests allowed."

Percy gulped nervously. He didn't _want_ to take Nico home with him. Actually, it had been a relief that they could have their study-sessions at Nico's place now, because that meant avoiding any possible run-ins with Gabe. But Nico _had_ done a lot for him today, even if it may not look like a lot to Nico, it meant the world to Percy. Growing up, he never had real friends and back then he had been an only child, so playing like they had done earlier – just innocent, stupid playing – he never really did that before with someone else. Or that Nico had read to him, just like that, without making fun of him that he was like a little kid who needed mommy to read him a story. The mere fact that Nico had opened his home for him. They hadn't exactly been friends before today, after all. Only a bad student and his forced tutor. Nico could have as well left him in the rain.

"Okay", whispered Percy reluctantly and nodded.

Nico grinned pleased. And then he noticed the two peacefully sleeping, large, black dogs. No bike-ride. He had completely forgotten about Mrs. O'Leary and Zerberus, they had been so calm and content together that he hadn't even noticed their presence in his room. Just great.

"Okay... Uhm, don't forget your dog", started Nico, heading for the door. "Come along, Jackson."

Percy laughed softly and whistled, gaining Mrs. O'Leary's attention. The two followed Nico down the hall and to another bedroom. Nico looked constipated when he knocked on the door.

"Nico. What can I do for you?", asked Persephone di Angelo as she opened the door with a smile.

"Would you mind giving us a ride?", requested Nico, shifting some. "Please?"

Percy blinked surprised. His surprise increased when Persephone offered them a smile and joined them in the hall. Five minutes later and Percy found himself uncomfortably seated in the most likely most expensive car he had ever seen in his entire life. Uncomfortable, because he didn't even dare to put his feet down in fear of ruining the car. He was well-aware of the funny looks Nico kept giving him for that, but Percy ignored him and instead rather engaged in smalltalk with Persephone. The woman was amazing – even though she really didn't have to work what with her husband's income, she still owned a flower-shop in the city, apparently. Percy made a mental note to check it out.

"So... uhm... Thanks for the ride", mumbled Percy as they reached his apartment building.

"And what happened to that promised dinner?", asked Nico teasingly.

"I have something in the shop to do anyway. Why don't you give me a call when you boys are done and I'll be picking you up again, Nico?", offered Persephone and ushered them out.

Nico looked victorious and Percy looked miserable as Persephone drove off. Still, Percy wasn't rude enough to just let Nico stay outside after how kind the Italian had been to him today, so he just prayed that Gabe wouldn't be home. With any luck, that would be true, because Gabe had said something about a poker-night at Joe's. Still, his hands were shaking when he unlocked the door.

"Hello, honey. I started to get worried when you weren't home!"

Instantly, Percy's face brightened in a way Nico hadn't seen yet and it kind of took his breath away in a way that was so not appreciated by the Italian. The green-eyed boy basically threw himself at the pretty, but worn-out looking brunette woman. She laughed amused and hugged him.

"Mom, you're home early", grinned Percy delighted, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Ah, and you brought a friend", observed the woman amused. "Hello, I'm Sally Jackson."

"Nico di Angelo, it's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am", replied Nico, shaking her hand.

"So polite", cooed Sally with a grin. "And hansome. You must have a lot of cheerleaders chasing after you, mh? Are you on the swim-team with Percy? Or another member of the football team?"

"I used to be the half-back of our football team until last year", replied Nico politely. "But not anymore. And I do prefer the jocks to the cheerleaders, so to speak."

Percy just stared wide-eyed. How could one of the first things out of Nico's mouth be that he was gay? Percy would _never_ be brave enough to make something like that part of his introduction! He shifted nervously and looked at his mother, who just laughed a little and shook her head.

"Ah, such a loss for the girls of your generation", teased Sally. "Now, then how do you know each other? I'm sorry, I'm not up to date with Percy's social cricle, I'm afraid..."

"I'm his history, math and apparently also Latin tutor", replied Nico, giving Percy a look.

"Did you and Annabeth break up?", asked Sally stunned and turned to Percy.

"What? No", huffed Percy embarrassed. "She's just... uhm, very busy. And I kinda improved a lot since Nico started helping me, so Annabeth suggested that if it's not too much, he could take over for her too. Besides, I think Annie is thinking about joining the cheerleaders."

They had moved their conversation to the kitchen at this point, where Sally sat down with a curious hum. "Cheerleading? Annabeth doesn't really strike me as a cheerleader, Percy."

"Well, she spends an _awful_ lot of time watching them train", shrugged Percy thoughtful.

He started to get a pot and a pan out of the cabinet. Nico stood there, awkwardly, watching. And then Sally got up again and went to help Percy, just to be chided by her son, who grabbed her by the shoulders and gently steered her back to the living room, navigating her to the couch.

"No, bad mom. You, sit and relax. I'll make dinner", ordered Percy with a gnetle smile. "You're had a double-shift at the hospital. Besides, someone has to entertain our guest before he gets bored."

"You're an angel", declared Sally, kissing his cheek. "The best son on this entire planet."

The woman gave a sigh upon sitting down as though she hadn't done that in at least ten hours. Nico frowned confused and concerned as he reluctantly joined her on the couch, watching Percy retreat back to the kitchen. Not in a million years was this woman responsible for Percy's injuries. He observed her closely, how she shed her coat. She winced at one movement and seemed to favor her right side. No, if anything, she was probably as injured as her son. Both mother and son being abused left only one logical conclusion for Nico and he settled some.

"Will Percy's father join us for dinner too?", asked Nico casually. "I'd love to meet the whole Jackson-bunch. Mrs. O'Leary and Tyson already left a nice impression."

"Percy's father was a marine. He fell while I was pregnant", replied Sally, a pained smile on her lips. "And his stepfather will most likely not join us. He is with friends tonight."

Stepfather, huh? Nico watched, very closely, the way her face shifted from when she was talking about Percy's biological father – love, tenderness, sorrow, regret, sadness – compared to when mentioning Percy's stepfather – more regret, pain, even something akin to fear.

"Where's Ty then?", inquired Nico, deciding to change the topic for now.

"Neighbors", replied Percy from the kitchen. "I dropped him off before I left with Perdita."

"Perdita?", inquired Sally a bit confused.

"Oh, yes. Mrs. O'Leary got a firstname", answered Percy with a laugh. "Anyway, he's with the Graces. Uhm, they live three doors to our right. Would you mind picking him up, Nico? Oh, and if Beryl isn't home, would you ask them to come and join us too? I promised them dinner for the short-notice babysitting. Please, that would be awesome of you."

Graces? That name sounded oddly familiar. Giving a short nod, even though Percy couldn't see it, Nico stood and left the apartment. Three doors to the right and he knocked. An irritated looking punk-girl with a _Barbie should die_ shirt opened the door, all black make-up and leather pants. He recognized her face, but everything else could not be farther away from how Nico knew Thalia.

"What the fuck?", grunted the cheerleader surprised. "What do _you_ want here?"

"Percy send me to pick Ty up", replied Nico, still blinking in slow-motion.

She opened the door more, groaning annoyed. Their floor was equally littered with empty bottles as the Jacksons' had the first time Nico had been over. Nico entered reluctantly and was even more surprised to find Jason Grace playing Mario Kart with Tyson in the living room. Nico wasn't even really sure why he was so surprised. Though when he thought about it, back when he had been with the popular kids, most of those had been rich. Himself included. The Beckendorfs owned a big chain of mechanic shops all over the state, the Beauregards owned a chain of bakeries, the Castellans were the owners of a rather large travel agency.

"Uhm... hi", muttered Jason, looking as surprised as Nico felt.

"Ty. Your brother is making dinner", stated Nico, turning to the little brunette. "And apparently you two are invited too, if... Beryl... isn't home. So... uhm... Come with me?"

"Not everybody has a perfect, little family like you, di Angelo", countered Thalia a bit irritated, pushing some bottles aside. "I'm not a cheerleader by _choice_. Beryl – our dear mother – used to be a big-shot star in like the eighties. Then she had me and apparently, I ruined her career. She didn't leave me much choice when it came to ballet and cheerleading. At least I don't have to watch her drink herself into oblivion when I'm at training. So stop looking so weirded out."

He averted his eyes, partially guilty. He guessed she was right. The person someone was at school was sometimes the farthest away from the real person underneath. He turned his back on them and returned to the other apartment, closely followed by the other three. Thalia joined Sally on the couch, the two apparently knew each other pretty well, while Tyson dashed off to get his cars and continue playing with Jason. Nico sneaked into the kitchen, staying silent and observing Percy. He practically danced through the kitchen as he went through the motions.

"I feel like an asshole", stated Nico softly after a while.

"Yeah, I figured", replied Percy with a secretive smile. "You _do_ judge us jocks and cheerleaders by our extracurricular activities. Everybody has their secrets, Nico. And sometimes, putting on a brave front is how people cope with the cards life dealt us. Please stop snooping around _my_ secrets, Nico."

Nico froze and stared at the back of Percy's head bewildered. "I have no-"

"Don't be a hypocrite and lie to _me_ now, after you told me how much you hate liars", warned Percy.

He averted his eyes guiltily. "You're right. I'm sorry. For nearly lying, but not for the snooping. Secrets are one thing, Percy. But someone is _hurting_ you. And I don't like that."

Having his back to Nico prevented the Italian from seeing the wide-eyed impression and the blush on Percy's cheeks at that. Nico didn't like that someone hurt Percy? He really cared...?

"Go and tell the others that dinner is nearly ready", choked Percy out, throat a bit tight.

Nico obediently left the kitchen and returned with Jason, Thalia, Tyson and Sally. Together, they set the table and started eating dinner, pleasant small talk accompanying the meal as Jason and Percy mainly talked about their teams, Thalia interjecting every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have much embarrassed and confused Nico, because Percy now officially sees them as friends. And, of course, Percy Jackson would want to sit with his friends during lunch. Now what's Nico supposed to do with all the jocks and cheerleaders at his otherwise lonesome and perfectly quiet table...? Also, Nico obviously does not back off from Percy's secret.


	6. The Real World is Where the Monsters Are

_Chapter 6: The Real World is Where the Monsters Are_

Nico was normally sitting with Alabaster and Ethan, unless those two sneaked away with the key from Janitor Bob – it was very good to befriend the janitor – to make out in the supply closet. Today was such a day. So with Alabaster and Ethan being gone to make out, Nico was sitting alone and eating alone. He was used to it. Back when Hazel had joined the school, she used to sit with him, but nowadays she preferred to sit with her friends. He didn't judge her for it, after all those two saw each other every day all the time. And Nico didn't mind being alone.

"Oh, that looks totally delicious. You wanna trade half your sandwich for some cookies?"

Blinking a couple of times, Nico looked up. Percy was sitting opposite him, leaning over the table to take a closer look at Nico's lunch. He had a lunch box with blue chocolate chip cookies in front of himself. When Nico opened his mouth to protest – to the food-trade and the fact that Percy Jackson was sitting at his table – he got a cookie stuffed into his mouth.

"That is totally mean, dude. Why are you feeding him but you denied me any cookies?", whined another voice as Grover Underwood suddenly sat down next to Percy. "That's so not fair."

"He's giving me half his sandwich for it", shrugged Percy and just _took_ Nico's lunch.

But Nico was still too busy chewing the giant chocolate chip cookie to protest. Grover's girlfriend Juniper, the leader of the garden club and one of the cheerleaders, sat down on Grover's other side, not minding Nico at all as she leaned over to kiss Grover and start chatting with him. The moment Nico swallowed the cookie down, another jock sat down at his table. Jason Grace, also accompanied by his girlfriend Reyna, who was on the student council as far as Nico knew.

"So we're sitting with Nico today?", asked Jason confused before turning to Nico. "Hey, Nico."

"Well, _I_ am sitting with Nico", countered Percy with a shrug. "You don't have to."

"Not saying that I mind!", said Jason and rolled his eyes. "Just... something new, I guess."

" _Why_ are you sitting with Nico?", growled Nico irritated.

"Because we're friends", shrugged Percy, like it was the most obvious thing to say.

"That's not how things work!", hissed Nico, gesturing a little around. "I sit _alone_. Not with jocks!"

"There you go again, being a total racist against jocks!", huffed Percy, rolling his eyes.

"Jocks aren't a race, dude", snickered Jason, elbowing Percy and stealing a cookie.

"Whatever", pouted Percy, sticking his tongue out.

"Hey, guys! Why are we sitting here today?", asked Chris as he, Travis and Connor joined.

Nico groaned and slid down on his chair some. Percy grinned at him and handed him another cookie while the other jocks got comfortable. What was _happening_ here?

"Hey, di Angelo. Haven't really seen you around since you quit the team", greeted Travis.

"Yeah, well... I'm not the social type anymore", stated Nico eerily calm. "I'm not the an eye for an eye kind of guy, but I'd rather avoid any conflict at all."

Travis and Connor exchanged a look. They had both been on the team when it had happened. Both looked very guilty, surprising Percy a little. He knew them, he really liked them.

"Yeah, what happened back then wasn't okay. But honestly, what were we supposed to do?", shrugged Connor with a frown. "We're only teens too. I'm not messing with someone who doesn't mind taking an eye, even if it was by accident."

"Besides, the guys got kicked off the team", added Travis, stealing one of Percy's cookies.

"Because Mister Brunner had to do _something_. Someone lost an eye", growled Nico defensively. "Great that _that_ had to happen for him to do something against the jerks who had been bullying Ethan for being gay and that for months. Just like the rest of this school. Looking away is enough."

Silence fell, an uncomfortable, awkward silence. Percy sighed a little depressed. He had hoped to somehow bring Nico together with his friends so he could hang out with all the people he liked, but apparently that wasn't an option. And Percy wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"You're right", stated Reyna suddenly, voice calm and serious. "But you're not blameless either."

"What?", asked Nico surprised, looking at her and blinking a couple of times.

"Well, what did _you_ do? And I'm not talking about any testosterone loaded action of fighting. You, Alabaster and Ethan just decided to drop out of our school's social system, instead of _fighting_ for your place in it. Joining the student council team, founding a PFLAG club, anything. No, you just stick your heads into the ground and bitch about how no one fights for you. Why should they, if you don't fight for yourselves?", countered Reyna, cocking one elegant eyebrow.

Nico stared at her as though he wanted to will her to keel over. For a moment, Percy even expected him to throw a punch, but then Nico just stood and marched out of the cafeteria. That much for his attempt at being friends with everyone. Pouting a little, he munched on his last cookie.

/break\

Percy was sitting in McDonald's with Will, Katie, Malcolm and Annabeth after the swim-team finished training that day. The two blondes had decided to pick up their respective partners and Will had just decided to tag along too. While Will and Malcolm were discussing the next football game and how high they deemed their team's chances of winning, Katie and Annabeth were talking about the chemistry test they had tomorrow. Only Percy was sitting there, poking his burger.

"Perce? Are you alright?", asked Will after a while. "You haven't even touched your milkshake yet."

"Mh? Yeah. I'm fine", sighed Percy, looking like a lost puppy.

"Sure about that, Mister Grumpy-pants?", inquired Annabeth, nudging her boyfriend.

"It's just... I wanted to, I don't know, work Nico into my social circle", shrugged Percy, clinging onto his milkshake. "He's a great guy and he deserves a lot of friends and I thought, maybe he could get along with my other friends. But it was a total disaster... in the end, he stormed out without another word and we haven't spoken for the rest of the day..."

"Then send him a text or something. Apologize", suggested Malcolm. "You say he's a great guy, that means you like him the way he is, doesn't it? So you don't need him to join the swim team or get along with the other jocks, do you? Isn't it enough to just be friends with him?"

Percy stared at the blonde thoughtful, until a bright smile lit up his face and he took a large gulp of the milkshake. "You're right, I'll text him. Thanks, Mal. Man, I'm starving."

The other four laughed heartedly at that and Katie shook her head fondly, ruffling Percy's hair. "Everything's alright as long as you have your appetite."

/break\

"Lover's quarrel?"

Without looking up from his bed, Nico showed the other one both his middle-fingers. Thanatos chuckled at that and walked over to sit next to Nico on the bed. He leaned down to ruffle his baby brother's hair. Trying to swat Thanatos' hand away, Nico sat up. Bianca laughed as she too entered the room and sat down on Nico's other side, patting his head patronizingly.

"Thany is right. You do look like you and Percy had a fight", agreed Bianca amused.

"We didn't fight", countered Nico, still looking grumpy. "It was more like... He's an idiot. He just sat down at _my_ table today, bringing all his jock-friends with him. And then _Reyna_ dared to say that it's our fault that the school's not equal enough, because we're not fighting for our _own_ rights."

Thanatos and Bianca exchanged a look, one that was not appreciated by Nico. Was it really asking too much to _get_ acceptance because they were all equal in the end? Was it truly necessary that he had to fight for the most simple and basic rights?! Nico heaved a long-suffering sigh. _Someone_ had to start to fight and maybe, just maybe, he did have to fight for himself. What a pain in the ass.

"I overreacted", muttered Nico annoyed, talking to himself.

"Define 'overreacted'?", asked Bianca slowly.

"I growled at him for sitting with me and in the end I kinda... ran out like a pouty child..."

"Flowers and chocolate", stated Thanatos seriously. "Every time I do something dumb and Triton is angry with me, I buy him a bouquet of forget-me-nots and a lot of chocolate."

"Who's Triton?", chorused Bianca and Nico stunned.

"My roommate with benefits. But... judging by the amount of flowers and chocolate I buy, I guess we already surpassed that stage and entered the boyfriend-stage", replied Thanatos thoughtful. "He's cute, you know? Actually... Percy reminds me of him. A lot. Huh, weird."

"H—How do we not know that you have a boyfriend?!", stammered Bianca scandalized.

"How do I not know that you're gay?!", added Nico a little irritated.

"I'm not gay. I'm in college. I'm experimenting. And all that studying doesn't leave a lot of time to hook up, much less go on dates and build a real relationship. Tri and I just started fucking out of convenience, I guess. Not having to leave the room to even find someone willing to hook up with, not having to put up with all those annoying and most of the time expensive courting rituals...", shrugged Thanatos. "Besides, I just said we're officially just friends with benefits."

"Okay. You", started Bianca, glaring at Nico. "Get everything with Percy sorted out. We like him. If you chase him away, you're in trouble, mister. And you-" This time, she turned to glare at Thanatos. "I want to see pictures. And I demand details. And a meeting. Come with me, now."

Thanatos grunted as he was being pulled along and out of the room by his demanding younger sister, leaving Nico alone and a bit confused. How was he supposed to apologize to Percy? As though his phone had heard his thoughts, it suddenly started to make a TARDIS sound. Startled, Nico jumped. When he checked who was interrupting his important thoughts, he saw a text.

_Sorry bout earlier. Pls dont be mad, I'll make u cookies? ;3_

Nico stared down at his phone in total awe. How adorable and sweet was Percy to apologize for doing nothing wrong? That explained why this cute boy was stuck with _someone_ abusing him. Sighing, Nico got up and started pacing the room. He had to do something to make up for being a moron and an asshole. His eyes caught the package sitting on his table. Right. Yesterday, his 50th Anniversary comics from _Doctor Who_ had arrived and he hadn't even opened amazon's package yet because he wanted to open it when Percy came over for their next studying session. Maybe Nico could surprise Percy and pick him up and they could just hang out and read comics? He knew for a fact that Percy didn't work today and swim training had been over for an hour now. Nodding to himself, he got up and grabbed his helmet. Time to get himself a Percy and apologize to the jock.

/break\

Percy was sobbing silently to himself. He knew how to not make a sound, because crying only agitated Gabe further. Curling together in a tight ball, he shielded his face as Gabe kept kicking him, slurring insults at him. Not that those truly hurt anymore. He had learned to tune them out, like the sound of the streets at night. Eyes squeezed shut, he did what he always did. Flee into his dream-world. A world where he could be gay, where he could _have_ a knight in shining armor, rescuing him from this disgusting monster and holding him until the world was alright again.

It took him a few moments to realize that the kicks had stopped. It took him a couple more moments to slowly lift the arms off his face and take a reluctant look. What he saw surprised him.

His stepfather was laying on the ground, holding his face. Above Gabe stood Nico, a murderous expression on his face, fist still in the air, as though he was ready to punch the man again.

"What the fuck, punk?", growled Gabe as he made motions to get up again.

"You should _really_ stay down if you don't want me to hit you again", growled Nico back.

He had walked up to the apartment to find the door unlocked. Actually, he had planned on giving Percy a good preaching about security and this neighborhood, but then he entered and found the most vile thing possible. A disgusting, fat man, leaning over Nico's Percy and kicking the boy who was already curled together on the floor. So Nico did the most obvious thing. He hit the bastard who dared to touch the cutest, sweetest, kindest person Nico had ever met.

"N—Nico... W—What...", stammered a soft, insecure voice behind the Italian.

The disgusting guy got up, sneering. "You little fucker, finally got yourself someone to protect you because you're not man enough to fight your own fights? Always knew you were a useless little pansy. What? You let him fuck you up the ass and he fights for you, fag?"

He didn't stay up long, because Nico's fist had the immense urge to connect with his jaw again. This time around, the guy went down with a loud thump and stayed down. Checking for a second if the bastard was really unconscious (and fighting the urge to kick him again, because unlike that jerk, Nico didn't need to kick someone who was already on the ground – but he _really_ wanted to right now). Once he had that checked, he whirled around to check on his Percy. Reaching out with one hand to cup Percy's cheek, he watched with horror how Percy actually flinched away from him. Taking a deep breath, he tried to keep in mind that Percy wasn't afraid of him, that it was because of what had just happened. Because of that worthless bastard laying on the ground. No, not important now. What was important right now was getting his Percy out of this place.

"Can you get up?", asked Nico softly. "Walk? How many fingers do you see, Perce?"

"...You need to actually hold fingers up for that last question", muttered Percy with a deadpan and stood. "L—Look, I'm fine. Just... leave again. Please. Forget anything you saw."

"He must have caused you some serious brain damage if you actually believe I'll leave you here, bleeding on the ground with that bastard laying five feet away", grunted Nico ridiculed.

"You can't stay", sighed Percy annoyed, shifting his weight and favoring his left foot.

"Well, good we agree. But neither can you, Perce", stated the Italian seriously and walked up to Percy, laying one of his arms around the other. "Come on, I'll help you down the stairs. Ty?"

"Over at the Graces...", answered Percy, reluctantly following Nico.

He knew he was not getting out of this again. Nico was a stubborn bastard and maybe, if he stayed with Nico right now, he had a chance to talk to the Italian and convince Nico to not say a word.

/break\

The drive back to Nico's had been a bit awkward, but Nico had made sure to hold onto Percy. Once back at the mansion, Nico hadn't even given Percy a chance to stumble along. The olive-skinned boy just hoisted Percy up into his arms, carrying the jock bridal-style. On the one hand, Percy wanted to protest about being treated like that. Another part of him, one far louder and more demanding, was preening at the attention, ridiculously happy that Nico _cared_ , had fought for him, was carrying him, was still constantly asking him how he was feeling.

"Uhm, okay. You... just, stay there, don't move. I'll get the first aid kit, something frozen and cold for the bruising and... Are you hungry or thirsty or do you need anything else?", asked Nico.

"I'm fine. I don't need any of the stuff you just listed", sighed Percy annoyed.

Nico just snorted and left to go to the kitchen. He had a first aid kit in his own bathroom, so he went straight for the peas. That would be easier if not his whole family was gathered around the table, eating cake and drinking hot chocolate and coffee. Opening the fridge, he tried to ignore them.

"Where are the frozen peas?", asked Nico reluctantly after a moment.

"Second drawer. But why do you want peas now?", countered Persephone. "Have some cake."

"I want them for Percy", sighed Nico annoyed, grabbing the bag of peas.

"Ew. No. We're having those for dinner tomorrow – don't use them for your weird sex-stuff!"

"Really, Hazel?", grunted Nico, glaring at his younger sister. "It's not like that. It's..." He paused for a second, knowing it wasn't his secret to tell, but also knowing that Percy _needed_ help, whether he wanted it or not. "Would you mind walking with me, father?"

Hades exchanged a short, confused look with his wife, picking another last strawberry off his cake before getting up and following his son. Only when they were out of listening-range from the kitchen did Nico turn to his father. The serious expression on Nico's face sobered Hades up fast.

"Okay, what's wrong with Percy?", asked Hades, resting one hand on Nico's shoulder.

"His stepfather is... abusing him. And his mother, or at least I suspect that", answered the younger di Angelo softly. "Percy doesn't want anyone to know. But... Please help him, papà. Can you... talk to his mother? I know you did some divorces. I think Percy's mother is afraid of what she may lose then and I think Percy is afraid of what his mother will have to suffer through if others know."

Hades stared at his son surprised. He wouldn't have expected any of that. Percy was such a cheerful and happy young man. He tightened his grip on Nico's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"I will take some time to talk to Missus Jackson tomorrow", nodded Hades. "Make sure you take good care of Percy. If there's something serious, please come and get me and we'll drive him to the hospital. Other than that, he can spend the night here."

"Thanks, papà", mumbled Nico and pulled Hades into a tight hug.

Hades nodded one last time before they parted. When Nico entered his room, he panicked for a second, because there was no Percy on his bed anymore. But then he heard something in the bathroom. Walking over to the bathroom, he entered without knocking. Percy was sitting on the toilet-seat, down to his boxers and already taking care of his injuries with the first aid kit.

"Christ, Jackson. Let me take care of that", grunted Nico annoyed and knelt down in front of Percy, grabbing his hurt right ankle carefully in his hands. "Here, take the peas for your sides. And tell me, honestly. Is anything broken? Or are there only bruises? What hurts the most? Honest, please."

"It's just bruises. Nothing broken. Ankle hurts, but it's no more than a sprain. I know what broken feels like, that's not it. Honestly, Nico", answered Percy softly, blushing a little.

He was holding the peas against the dark-blue bruises on his right side. Sea-green eyes watched curiously how Nico spread some balm on his ankle before wrapping it with tender hands. Nico was so careful, treating him like a breakable and precious thing and it felt _so good_.

"Good. That's a relief", nodded Nico slowly, staring down at the foot in his hands.

"Why... Why were you even there...?", asked Percy in a small voice.

"I... Fuck, it seems so ridiculous right now", grunted Nico, shaking his head. "I was being stubborn this morning and you were apologizing for nothing, so I was feeling guilty for having been a jerk. I got the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary comics and I wanted to pick you up, kidnap you to read them with you. To make up for having been a bad friend earlier, you know. And then I entered your apartment and saw this... this... monster, attacking you. He's your stepfather, isn't he?"

Percy averted his eyes, lips caught between his teeth. He never wanted to talk about this with anyone ever. But now Nico knew and... now that Nico knew anyway, he could as well talk to him, right? Maybe set him straight, that this is none of Nico's concerns, that Nico didn't have to run to the cops or anything. And if he was being honest, he desperately wanted to talk to someone about all of this, but there had never been anyone there. He was bursting with all of these feelings, so before he could even really sort out what to think, he was collapsing against Nico's chest, sobbing and clinging onto Nico for dear life. The Italian, albeit surprised at first, hastily wrapped his arms around the jock and pulled him into a close hug, rubbing circles on Percy's back.

"H—He wasn't always as bad. When I was small, he was okay. But then he started drinking and gambling and when he gambled and lost, he drank even more and when he drinks, he gets more agitated and... one day, he started to take it out on me...", sobbed Percy, face buried in Nico's neck.

"Why haven't you told anyone? Your mother? The police? Annabeth?", asked Nico softly.

"C—Can't", mumbled Percy, practically sitting on Nico's lap at this point. "W—What if they blame my mom for it? F—For not noticing... I—I saw it on TV, that they take the kids away from abusive homes, to stay in foster care or something... I can't lose my mom. A—And then we took Ty in and I have to protect him too a—and... I just... I just want someone to hold me and _save me_."

After that, the tears took over Percy's ability to talk. He was just crying and sobbing, with Nico whispering soft and soothing words into his ear. Nico knew in that moment that he would move heaven and hell to save this boy. And Sally, Tyson, Mrs. O'Leary. None of them deserved an abusive bastard who hit them and insulted them. Once Percy was a little calmed down, Nico gathered him in his arms again to carry him to his bed. He then went to his closet to pick out two pajamas. When he turned back to his bed, he saw Percy, all battered and bruised, curled together into a tight ball.

"Here. Get changed for the night", ordered Nico, throwing his _Batman_ pjs onto the bed. "You're staying the night. You are not under any circumstances returning there tonight, don't even try to argue with me, Jackson. Because I swear to you, I will tie you to that bed if you argue."

Percy blushed brightly at that, reluctantly grabbing the pajama and getting changed. There was no point in arguing with Nico. Sea-green eyes darted over to Nico, who got changed himself. That sixpack and those arms and all that bare skin. Percy had the urge to run his fingers through Nico's happy trail, the curls as messy as those on his hair. His face lit up dark pink at those thoughts.

"T—Thank you, Nico... For taking care, for letting me stay, for not...", started Percy softly. "For not commenting on how weak I am, letting Gabe do this to me... I—I know it's pathetic and..."

"You, shut up now. Tying you up is an option and so is gagging you, if you keep talking bull", warned Nico seriously and grabbed his package from the table. "You're not weak. You're the strongest person I know, Percy Jackson. You have a smile for everyone, you're willing to help everybody, you're there for all your friends, for your family, for anybody who could need a pep talk or help. You take his punches and his... words, I doubt that was the first time he insulted you like that, but still you're all bright and cheerful and... and I may now realize that it's not what you really think of yourself if you truly think that you're pathetic, but I _know_ you aren't. You're amazing."

"Please stop talking before my face explodes", requested Percy, face cherry-red. "You don't..."

"I mean it. I mean every word about it. You're a great son, a wonderful brother, the most amazing friend anyone could want and if a lesbian is clinging desperately to her relationship with you, then damn, you gotta do something right as a boyfriend too", chuckled Nico, sitting down on the bed.

"...Lesbian?", asked Percy with a dumb expression on his face.

"Oh, how can you be so cute?", snorted Nico, getting more comfortable and pulling Percy up against his side. "The only part about cheerleading that Chase is interested in is Piper's ass."

"That would explain _so much_ ", whispered Percy in awe, looking like all the pieces of a puzzle he had been working on for a while just fell into place. "Like, seriously a lot. Wow. Mind, blown."

"Okay. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm done with the heavy stuff for today. After watching you getting kicked like that, I want to go to a happy place. Care to join me in the TARDIS?", asked Nico playfully, sneaking an arm around Percy's waist, pulling him close. "It features all Doctors."

The way those sea-green eyes sparkled at that was amazing. They were still puffy after crying and one of them was slowly bruising, but for one day, Nico has had enough sad and hard stuff. He just wanted to know Percy close and safe right now, maybe hear him laugh again. There were still a million questions Nico wanted to ask, but not today. He honestly hoped half those questions would be taken care of by Hades and that Sally would be able to grab the kids soon and leave.

"Please don't tell anyone", requested Percy, barely audible, cheek against Nico's chest.

"I told my father", admitted Nico, because he was honest. "He's a lawyer. He'll help you and your mom getting out of there, because I can't stand by, watch you getting hurt. No more, Perce."

Percy just stared up at him with large, hopeful eyes. "T—Thank you... Thank you, Nico."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Nico knows the truth! Now, next chapter will have Hades fulfilling that promise and talking to Sally. Also, Percy spends a whole day with the di Angelos!
> 
> Side questions, concerning that planned Teen Wolf cosplay in the last chapter of ths story. So I basically covered the whole pack, but then I noticed, I can't decide what character would fit for Scott. Which PJatO character would be your perfect Scott?


	7. Hope Does Not Leave Without Being Given Permission

_Chapter 7: Hope Does Not Leave Without Being Given Permission_

After having called Sally and telling her about a school project that was due the next day so the boys would be pulling an all-nighter, Percy and Nico soon went to bed together, falling asleep in each other's embrace. And it was probably the best damn feeling on this planet, decided Nico. Just holding the strong yet at the moment so fragile boy was amazing. So even after waking up, Nico stayed in bed for another half hour, just holding Percy and watching him sleep. But when he got up, he noticed that his concerns about accidentally waking Percy had been unnecessary – that boy slept like he was in a coma. Finding his whole family in the kitchen, they had a short yet serious conversation. There were no secrets in the di Angelo house and Nico for his part had very defined plans for where Sally, Percy, Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary should stay to be safe. For that, he needed to confide in his family. Persephone had gasped and stared at him teary-eyed, she had grown really fond of Percy already. Next thing Nico knew, Persephone had the telephone in her hand and was calling the school – giving some excuse about food-poisoning from dinner last night and Percy had been staying over so he was out cold too. Seeing as the di Angelos and Principal Brunner were close and there was no reason to suspect she was lying, all di Angelos and Percy were officially excused from school. While Bianca and Hazel went to get showered and changed, Hades and Persephone went to plan their course of action, sending Nico back with the most important task at hand. Protecting and taking care of Percy Jackson. He returned to his room with that in mind, relieved to know his whole family was supporting him and his plans. Though upon entering, he paused at the bedpost, leaning against it and just watching how adorable sleepy Percy was.

"Buongiorno, gatino", greeted Nico, smiling. "And here I thought I'd find you humping my sheets." [trans: _Good morning, kitten_ ]

Nico had found his new favorite nickname for the jock, because just like a little kitten, Percy was curled together on the bed, pawing at the sheets and, if Nico's ears weren't mistaken, purring softly.

"Don't be ridiculous", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "My relationship with your bed goes far deeper than carnal pleasure. We're in love! Really now, Nico."

"Of course", chuckled Nico and sat down to ruffle Percy's hair. "How are you feeling, Perce?"

"Better. I think I've never slept that well in my entire life", yawned Percy and stretched in a rather cat-like manner. "What time is it? Don't we have to get ready for school...?"

"Mamma called in sick for us all, told the principal how the whole family is suffering from food poisoning after last night's dinner and that you were over so you're out cold too", shrugged Nico. "We have the whole day off. So why don't you go and take a nice shower while I make breakfast?"

"Wonderful plan", grinned Percy. "Because I think I'm having an affair with your bathroom..."

"Don't break my bed's heart", warned Nico playfully.

/break\

Persephone and Hades were on their way over to the address Nico had given them. While Hades was driving and glaring as though he was plotting Gabriel Ugliano's demise. Persephone knew why. She was cradling her phone, staring at it with pained eyes. Somehow, Nico had managed to convince Percy to let him take photos of his injuries. It seemed Nico had quite the influence on Percy and looking at those photos, Persephone was grateful for it. Only minutes later found the di Angelos in front of the Jacksons' door, knocking softly. A brunette and worn-out looking woman opened, polite smile on her lips as she looked at them with mild confusion.

"Sally Jackson?", inquired Hades. "My name is Hades di Angelo, that's my wife Persephone."

"Di Angelo? Oh, you must be Nico's parents. Yes, I'm Sally", said Sally, smile softening a little. "He is such a nice boy. Wait, if you're here... oh, don't tell me Percy did something..."

"Can we come in, Sally?", asked Persephone softly. "It's... important."

"Of course", nodded Sally and opened the door.

"Is... your husband home?", asked Hades, cautiously looking around.

"No. Why?", countered Sally confused. "Please, take a seat."

"That's very fortunate", nodded Hades relieved. "There's no easy way of saying this, Missus Jackson, but... I'm a lawyer and at the very least, I will be your son's lawyer. I think he'd agree with me when I say that I'd also like to represent the both of you. Your husband is abusing your son."

"W—What? No. There's no way-", started Sally to deny, shaking her head wildly.

Persephone frowned as she took a closer look at the woman in front of her. Leaning over, she cautiously took Sally's chin in her hand, tilting her head and smearing her thumb over Sally's cheek. The make-up rubbed off some, revealing darkened, bruised skin.

"Because you're taking the brute force?", supplied Persephone tenderly. "Trying to protect your boy, thinking as long as your husband takes his anger out on you, he'll stay away from Percy?"

Sally averted her eyes. "I'd never let anyone hurt my boys. If that were true, I'd know. I would know and I would have done _everything_ to protect my little darling."

Heaving a sigh, Persephone got out her phone and showed Sally reluctantly the pictures of Percy's bruises, causing the brunette to gasp. "I think... The way Nico told us, _he_ thinks that both of you are so busy hiding your own bruises that you didn't notice the bruises of each other."

Sally started sobbing and Persephone hastily pulled the other woman into a hug. "I—I never wanted him to get h—hurt... Why didn't he tell me? I—I... I thought it were the bullies... I just wanted to protect h—him... my beloved baby, I just wanted..."

"Sh, honey, it's alright", cooed Persephone softly, caressing Sally's hair. "I know, you wanted to protect your son. We mothers always do. But... your husband is hurting you. Both of you."

/break\

Percy frowned confused as he sat on the kitchen counter of the most amazing kitchen he had ever seen, watching Nico closely. For being a rich kid, Nico really knew his way around a kitchen. The table was set for four people and Nico was dishing out scrambled eggs, eggs sunny-side up, hard boiled eggs, bacon, ham, cheese, pancakes, waffles. Percy briefly considered if they were expecting an army they'd need to feed before a vicious battle. And yet during all of it, Nico barely ever took his eyes off of Percy. It was unsettling and made Percy blush faintly.

"Okay, I give in. Why do you keep staring at me?", asked Percy, frowning again.

"I like seeing you in my clothes", shrugged Nico casually, flipping a pancake. "You look cute."

The faint blush exploded into dark redness as he tugged on the collar of the black _Batman_ shirt he was wearing, because the blasted collar kept slipping off his right shoulder. He was also wearing a pair of black sweatpants from Nico. Nico smirked as the collar slipped right away again.

"Oh, you look adorable in that shirt!", exclaimed Bianca as she entered the room.

Percy groaned internally at that. It seemed to be a di Angelo trade to embarrass Percy. He did not approve. Bianca was followed by Hazel, both girls smiling at Percy before sitting down. But their smiles looked slightly pained and there was something in their eyes as they looked at him.

"You told them", stated Percy, voice dripping with dread and disappointment.

"I... I'm sorry, Percy", sighed Nico, looking down in guilt. "I just... I want to help you, but I can't help you on my own. I need help. And they're my family. Unlike in your family, my family doesn't have secrets from each other. Please... don't be angry."

Percy glared and jumped off the kitchen counter before leaving. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Nico stared dejectedly after Percy, with his best kicked-puppy-eyes. Hazel sighed and took the pan out of his hand, motioning for him to follow Percy. He was more than eager to obey that suggestion.

"Please, wait up, Percy", called Nico out as he caught up to Percy.

Percy paused mid-step, but he didn't turn to face Nico. "Why? Why did you tell them? Why are you so desperate to help? W—Why can't you just leave it alone?! Do you have any idea how _humiliating_ this is?! The way they look at me, with pity..."

Taking a shaky breath, Nico walked around Percy to face the other boy, only a few inches between them as their eyes locked. "Because I can't stand to see you hurt. I don't want to see you hurt ever again. I can't leave it alone, Percy. Not because I don't want to, but because I _can't_. It would kill part of me if I'd willingly step back and let him continue hurting you without doing something."

"Why...?", asked Percy softly, eyes large and watery.

"Because you're too precious to be harmed", murmured Nico, cupping one of Percy's cheeks. "You're worth caring for, Percy. And if no one else does it, then I will."

He leaned down without even meaning to and only half an inch from Percy's lips did he realize what he was doing. Shaking his head, he backed off again. Percy was vulnerable right now and he would not take advantage of that. That aside, one of the trades of Percy that he loved most was the boy's unbreakable loyalty and he was not going to break that by pushing Percy into a situation where he'd be breaking his loyalty toward Annabeth. Whatever the nature of their relationship may be, it was based on trust and Percy would never forgive himself if he'd break that. Nico wouldn't let that happen. Grasping Percy's hand, he pulled the other boy along back to the kitchen.

"We won't tell anyone", said Hazel once the boys entered again. "Just so you know, your secret is safe with us. What Nico said is right, we really just wanna help you, you know?"

"For now, we'll help you to some delicious pancakes", offered Bianca with a smile. "Come on."

Percy smiled timidly as he sat down at the table with the three di Angelos.

/break\

Annabeth was not pleased. Percy _always_ called her when he was sick. Since he wasn't returning her calls, she had to take drastic measures. When bringing her files to Principal Chiron's office after yet another failure of a meeting between the student council, she offered him her brightest smile.

"Mister Brunner, today's reports", smiled the blonde.

"Thank you, Miss Chase", nodded the elderly man, returning her smile. "Sometimes I think this school would fall apart without you. Can I do something else for you?"

An embarrassed blush formed on her cheeks when he noticed her lingering around. "I'm worried about Percy. His cellphone seemed to have died. What did Sally say when she called in sick?"

"Oh? She didn't", answered Chiron curiously. "Missus di Angelo did. Apparently they had a bad dinner. Bianca, Hazel and Nico are out sick too. Poor kids."

Annabeth nodded, frown on her face as she left again. Nico did? That meant Percy had been over for dinner at the di Angelos and okay, that must have happened before. But apparently, Percy stayed the night. Gray eyes widened horrified. Everyone knew Nico di Angelo was gay and _Annabeth_ knew that Percy was gay and at the very least crushing on Nico. By now she knew, a few weeks ago, she may only have suspected it, but the way Percy kept talking about Nico, how they watching this movie and read those comics and a dozen weird geek words that Annabeth wasn't even familiar with, it was a dead giveaway. Annabeth just didn't know if Percy was still unaware of his own sexuality, confused by it or knew exactly what he wanted. Whatever it was, Annabeth was on his side. After all, he was one of the most important people in her life. And Nico was known to be a gay player. What if he used the studying sessions to seduce Percy? So she needed to protect him, which send her onto her way to the di Angelo estate. As head of the council, she had all addresses.

"Annabeth Chase. What are you doing here?", asked Bianca curiously, tilting her head.

And gods, that girl was gorgeous. From the long, olive-skinned legs to those voluminous breasts. Her heart belonged to Piper McLean, but Bianca occasionally borrowed Annabeth's eyes. Blushing, as she always did when she was faced with a gorgeous girl, Annabeth tried to smile.

"You look good", was the first thing that came to her mind. "Uhm, I mean... I heard about that bad case of food poisoning and I wanted to check on Percy, if he's still around?"

"He's upstairs in Nico's room. I'll bring you", offered the Italian girl, taking her by the hand.

Annabeth's ears were burning. She tried not to touch girls, she wasn't a hugger or anything, because she always feared her touch would linger and everyone would _know_. The fear was slowly eating her away. Following Annabeth, she found herself in a giant, beautiful bedroom that looked like out of one of Percy's fantasies. Both Percy and Nico were laying on a bed together.

"Percy. You look good for food poisoning. Can we talk?", chimed Annabeth chipper.

Her voice left no room for arguments. Nico and Percy exchanged a look before Nico willingly left his own bedroom. Annabeth blinked surprised. Maybe she was mistaking his intentions. Shaking her head, she walked over to Percy as the di Angelo siblings left. Percy looked up at her.

"I'm feeling far better", smiled Percy softly. "But thank you for checking in on me."

"I... Now I feel stupid", mumbled Annabeth as she noticed the comics, cokes and cookies.

"Why?", asked the jock confused, tilting his head. "I think it's sweet you were thinking of me."

"I... was worried. He's gay, you're gay. And you're... trusting. I was worried he'd take advantage of that. I mean, we all know what 'studying sessions' are supposed to mean!", blurted Annabeth out.

"Y—You knew?", asked Percy, voice timid and barely audible, face flushed. "How...?"

"You're a teenaged boy and as much of a gentleman as you may be, after all the months of dating, you not so much as _asked_ to touch my boobs yet", stated Annabeth with a deadpan. "Also, your current increase in geek-speak and the repeated usage of the name 'Nico' kind of sealed the deal."

"Why... Why did you never say something?", whispered Percy awkwardly.

"It's...", stammered Annabeth, shifting some.

"It's because you're... one too", whispered Percy, barely audible. "G—Gay, I mean."

Her eyes were large as saucers as she stared at him. "H—Hoe do _you_ know?"

"Nico kinda told me before we went to bed", shrugged Percy. "How the only thing you're interested in about cheerleading is... Piper's ass. And it really explains _a lot_. Because let's face it, contrary to Hollywood movies, girls have a sex-drive too and _you_ never wanted to made out with me either."

"Oh. Yeah", mumbled Annabeth embarrassed. "I guess... both of us weren't being honest."

"Not really, yeah", agreed Percy with a sheepish grin. "B—But... are we okay?"

"Percy, I love you", whispered Annabeth and pulled him into a hug. "I'm... not in love with you but I love you. So yes, we're okay. Just... no more lying to each other, please?"

"Yeah", nodded Percy, wrapping his arms around her. "So, wait. You thought... Nico was trying to get into my pants and we're faking being sick because we're so sore all over...?"

"When you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous", sighed Annabeth frustrated. "It's just... You know how my family is. You, Sally and Tyson became my family. I don't want you to get hurt and Nico has a certain reputation. It wasn't that far of a guess, okay? So... What's the truth?"

"We're _friends_ ", said Percy firmly, getting more comfortable and resting his head on her shoulder. "Really. Just friends. He's a great listener and we share all of those stupid weird things and he's great. He's not trying to get into my pants, Annie. Really."

"The jury is still out on that one", muttered Annabeth with a playful smile. "But _you_ have a crush on him, don't you? Because Nico is the only topic you talk about these days."

Percy's face caught fire and he whined a little. "Yeah, maybe... A tiny little crush. It's just... he's _really_ dreamy. Like, the Prince Charming I always pictured..."

"Oh. Tell me more", ordered Annabeth, nudging him.

"Only if you tell me more about Piper", teased Percy with a wink. "What's going on there and _how_ have we two been dating and practically spending every day with each other without knowing those things about each other? I mean, _really_ knowing them. And... are we still dating? Right now? Because all this heart pouring stuff is... I mean, I don't know if I'm ready to come... out yet, but I know that I'm growing tired of lying. There are so many lies and I just..."

Annabeth's eyes darkened with hurt. "I—I know what you mean. But... I don't know, Percy..."

/break\

Sally was sitting on her couch, with Tyson curled together on her lap, deep asleep. The di Angelos were still with her. It had probably been the first day Sally had called in sick for herself. She had gotten a neighbor to pick Tyson up from kindergarten while Hades gave her a detailed speech on what options she had now. Where Hades was the clear facts-delivering advocate, Persephone was the shoulder to lean to and the soothing words to help her through this. She had accepted her marriage as what it was so long ago, but she had never wanted for her children to get hurt. The photos of Percy's bruises, knowing they hadn't been inflicted during a school fight, or training, or by bullies, but by the man Sally had invited into their lives. She could handle going through the abuse if it meant keeping her children under the same roof, keeping dinner on the table. But not if it meant to put either of her boys through any kind of pain. A divorce wasn't a fast process and Sally was by far not earning enough to pay for the apartment, Tyson, Percy, Mrs. O'Leary and herself. As much as Gabe drank and liked to gamble – he won nearly as often as he lost – he earned the majority of their income. And Sally had no family, no real close friends. Perhaps that was why she still stuck with him. Gabe was all she had. She never had anyone to confide in.

"Honey, you do now", whispered Persephone as she made Sally a tea while Hades was on the phone. "I'm a fairly good listener. And Hades and I will make sure to help you through all of this."

"That doesn't change that... I don't have a place to stay", sighed Sally confused. "What you said is right. I—I can't stay here. Not if my children aren't safe here."

"Technically, you could kick your husband out", offered Persephone, placing the mug in front of Sally. "Here, drink. And also, you could as well get him _arrested_. But let's not dwell on those things. The legal options are my husband's field and you two will spend much time figuring out where exactly this will end, but I surely know where it leads. You are _obviously_ free to stay with us. We have plenty of empty rooms, I'm sure Tyson will love it."

"A—Are... Are you sure that would be okay?", asked Sally nearly shyly.

"Oh, I see where Percy got his adorableness from", laughed Persephone with a fond smile. "Sweetie, it really is alright. If I were in your... situation, needing a place to stay, safe for myself and my children, I'd be grateful to have someone to rely on. You're a nice person and a good mother, I'd love to get to know you better. I haven't made too many female friends since leaving Italy either."

Sally was reluctant. She was not a charity case, she wasn't good at accepting help. Ty yawned and tugged on her shirt, earning her full and undivided attention. This wasn't for her, it was for them. So she would never have to see a bruise on Percy's face again and wonder if Gabe had given it to the boy, which would be the first place where her mind would go from now on. It was so she would never have to see a bruise on Tyson's face either. It was to keep her boys safe.

/break\

Nico was ridiculously relieved when Hazel showed Annabeth the way out. He had given his room to Percabeth for three hours and by then, he had started fearing they were having sex on his bed. Once Annabeth was gone, he made his way back to his own room. Percy was back to rolling around on Nico's bed and it had by now become Nico's favorite sight.

"So, what did she want?", inquired Nico casually, grabbing a DVD on his way over.

"Wanted to warn me from the dangerous predator into whose cave I wandered", laughed Percy and sat up. "She thinks you're only studying with me to get me into your bed... which, well, worked. But not like that. Anyway, we had a _long_ conversation and we agreed to break up."

"You... did? Because... of me...?", asked Nico cautiously.

"What? No", grunted Percy and rolled his eyes. "We just had a heart-to-heart about... everything."

Nico nodded, noting how Percy apparently wasn't ready to say it out loud just yet. He wouldn't push. Not about being gay, not about his feelings for Nico. And that was fine. For now, Nico was content enough with knowing Percy was here with him and _safe_. Putting the DVD in, Nico sat down next to Percy and pulled the green-eyed boy closer. Percy grunted a little, but obediently adjusted to rest his head in Nico's lap while being cocooned into Nico's sheets.

"I should get back home", whispered Percy softly, voice muffled by Nico's thigh.

"No. You really shouldn't", stated Nico firmly, one hand starting to caress Percy's wild mane.

"You can't keep me here forever", pointed Percy out.

"But I can try", whispered the Italian tenderly, palming the back of Percy's neck in a soothing way.

Percy was goo beneath the cunning fingers. "W—Why are you even... Forget it."

"Because you deserve to be treated with respect and to be _safe_ in your own home", answered Nico, grip possessively tight on Percy's neck. "I know I can't lock you into my room forever, but... at least stay for the weekend, please. Call your mom and tell her you're staying overnight."

"It's barely late afternoon... let's just watch the movie and talk later", suggested Percy.

He didn't want to talk about it any longer. He didn't want to call his mother to lie to her. He didn't want to stay here to fall into some kind of delusion. But at the same time, he desperately wanted all of that. He wanted to talk to Nico for hours and hours about everything and nothing. He wanted to call his mom and ask her that he could stay here, with Nico. He wanted to stay, if possible forever. With the stupidly teasing di Angelo siblings, with the kind Persephone and with _Nico_.

But even if he did that, even if he gave in, at one point he would have to return home. And the longer he stayed in this amazing castle with his Prince Charming, the harder it would be to return to his dungeon with his dragon. The more it would hurt to be alone again, to take care of his injuries alone again. Nico's tender touch, the soothing words while he had wrapped Percy's injuries, even after one time, Percy wasn't sure if he could ever live without it again.

"Percy...", started Nico slowly, motion pausing as he thought for a moment.

"Mh?", grunted Percy affirmatively.

"I know I can't keep you in my room forever", whispered the Italian. "I know you'll leave again. But I want you to know that even when you leave, you can _always_ return here. When you need a place to crash, when you need a shoulder to lean on, or when you just wanna hang out... You can always come to me. And... And I want you to _call me_. When he hurts you, when you're lonely, when you want to get away. I'll come as fast as I can and I'll get you and bring you here. Okay? Please say yes, because _I_ need that, Percy. If you want me to let you out of this room again, you have to promise to me that when things get hard, you'll come back to me again."

Percy's cheeks felt hot at those words, his heart speeding up. This made everything all the harder. He wished Nico wouldn't say those things, because they made him fall in love with Nico.

"I... I promise", breathed Percy out, shaking a little.

"Good boy", grinned Nico, patting Percy's hair playfully. "I just need to know you'll be as safe as you can be. And that's here, right beside me. I wish I could keep you here full time..."

"I'm not a homeless puppy", sighed Percy a bit annoyed.

"No, you're more like a stray kitten", teased Nico, fingers running through soft hair.

"You're an idiot", muttered the embarrassed jock with a half-haired glare.

Nico just smiled, pulling Percy up to rest against Nico's chest. "Let's watch the movie."

"Yeah, it's not like we both saw the _Avengers_ at least three dozen times", chuckled Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter will have Hades and Persephone bringing the other Jacksons home with them and telling the kids! What will Tyson and Percy think about all of this and how will the confrontation between Sally and Percy go? Oooh and we'll re-visit the whole Thalia-Luke-Octavian love-triangle! ;)


	8. There is Always a Way Out For Those Clever Enough to Find It

_Chapter 8: There is Always a Way Out For Those Clever Enough to Find It_

"Big brother! Big brother! Big brother!"

Percy basically fell off the bed as Tyson's voice rang through all of the mansion and seconds later, the door opened to reveal a wide-eyed and eager little boy. He was followed by Bianca and Hazel. Nico frowned confused and sat up, exchanging a look with his sisters. They just smiled.

"Come on, Ty", said Hazel softly, resting one hand on Tyson's shoulder. "We'll show you your room and you can get comfy and show it to your brother later, mh? Your mom wanted to talk to him."

Tyson frowned, but nodded. "Okay. See you later, big brother! I like the new castle!"

"W—What... just happened...?", asked Percy, half afraid of the answer.

While Hazel steered Tyson outside, Bianca remained a moment longer, her expression sober. "Your mother is downstairs. I think _she_ should explain things. Nico, help with dinner, please."

"I am completely clueless, I swear!", exclaimed Nico as Percy turned to glare at him suspiciously.

Percy still stared at him a moment longer, before the two boys left the room. Percy looked nervous on their way down, so Nico grasped his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, causing Percy to relax at least a little. But the nervousness came back full-force when they rounded the corner to the kitchen. Sally, Persephone and Hades were sitting together, drinking tea. Sally looked as nervous as Percy, but also somehow heartbroken as she got up and slowly walked over to the boys.

"Nico, why don't you go with your father, you two could help Thanatos unloading the belongings of the Jacksons, my dear? And afterward, please help me with dinner. We'll need... more than usual."

"Si, mamma", nodded Nico, albeit completely confused.

He left, together with his father, leaving Sally, Persephone and Percy on their own. Before Percy could formulate a single question – and he had a lot of those at that moment – Sally pulled him into the tightest hug possible. Percy frowned concerned as he felt his mother shaking in his arms.

"M—Mom?", asked Percy, his voice so small, he sounded no older than Tyson.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry, my precious little boy", sobbed Sally, holding Percy borderline painfully close to her, like she was afraid he'd disappear. "I'm so sorry, Percy... I never... I'm sorry..."

"I... I don't understand, mom", admitted Percy confused, looking over at Persephone a little lost.

"I... P—Persephone and Hades told me... I had no idea", whispered Sally, voice broken through the tears. "I had no idea, I always thought if I endured it, he would leave you children alone, I always thought you were safe. All I ever wanted for you was to be safe."

"Y—You...", stammered Percy, feeling his throat tighten in rising panic.

"You're my son, you're my precious child, I don't want you to suffer", mumbled Sally, voice muffled by Percy's hair. "I'm so sorry, I never wanted you to get hurt..."

"But... you did. You got hurt", whispered Percy as Sally's words filtered through. "H—He hurt you. But I thought... I thought he only hurt me. I thought he was good to you..."

"I think he played both of you against each other", interrupted Persephone softly. "I think both of you were so busy trying to protect each other by hiding your own injuries that you didn't notice each other's pain. But... things will get better, now that you can rely on each other. I'll give you a moment to talk, but I'll be next door if you need me."

The next two hours was spend with pouring their hearts out and talking about things they had never dared to voice. Beatings they had tried to forget. Pain they had carried for too long. Tears they hadn't dared to shed before. And even though the di Angelos were just next door in the kitchen and could hear the tears and confessions, they gave the Jacksons the privacy they needed.

After their conversation, Sally was getting settled, together with Tyson. Persephone had showed them two rooms with a connection door and Tyson _loved_ that he was just one door away from mommy and that he got this giant, big room all to himself. Bianca and Hazel were helping him put away all the toys he owned – most hand-downs from Percy, or presents from Percy, who had spend most his extra-money that didn't go to food and rent on his baby brother. Bianca found it endearing how much Percy loved his baby brother and how much adoration he got in return. All the time the sisters spend with Tyson, the boy practically only talked about his awesome big brother – Percy's swim-tournaments, the things his brother had bought him, the adventures they had on the play-ground or in the park with Mrs. O'Leary and how Percy had once sewn them Batman and Robin costumes for Halloween. Hazel was totally head over heels for the enthusiastic, little boy.

"So, big brother and mommy and Mrs. O'Leary and I can _really_ stay here?", asked Tyson.

The boy was jumping up and down on the bed, looking curiously at Bianca and Hazel. After what little things the boy owned was put away, the girls had raised their attic for any toys of their own and of their brothers that the child may enjoy. Spoiling Tyson was easy, because he was just too adorable. Hazel smiled amused as she placed a giant plush puppy on the bed.

"Yes, you will. Now come on, I think dinner will be ready soon", ordered Bianca.

/break\

Percy all the while returned to Nico's room to shower, because his eyes were puffy and tear-streaks were all over his face. He wanted to feel fresh and clean, because dinner was nearly ready and _he_ was ready. He was ready to move on. To face the family that was helping them. Sally had told her son about Hades' offer of divorce and legal aid, the offer to stay in this mansion for as long as they'd need a place to stay. That aside, Percy needed a moment all to himself right now.

"Percy?", asked Nico and knocked on the door. "Do you... need help with your bandages?"

Percy jut put on is boxers and stared thoughtful at the door. "Uhm, yes. If you don't mind."

Nico entered and smiled at the other boy. "Of course I don't mind. I told you, I'm here for you."

"Yeah... seems to fun in your family", whispered Percy with a frown. "Why though? I mean, you and I, we're... friends.. But why does your family care? Why would you let three strangers and a dog stay in your house? Help us through... through everything?"

"Because we're nice?", offered Nico a little amused as he started applying some pain-soothing paste on the injuries. "Besides, you are my friend. So my family wants to help you too."

They remained silent until Nico finished the bandage and Percy got dressed. By the time they went downstairs, everyone else was already gathered. Tyson was sitting between Hazel and Bianca, talking a mile an hour as the girls cooed over him. Sally and Persephone were talking in soft voices.

"Ah. I started wondering what you two were... up to, all alone", snickered Thanatos.

"There's a child present, try being decent", warned Hades and arched one eyebrow, looking from Thanatos to Tyson. "But you're right. Nico and Percy can't stay in one room, of course."

Percy actually felt disappointed at that, in a strange way. Somehow, he had felt so good in Nico's arms. The two boys sat down and everyone started eating and talking about casual things – Sally was interested in what Thanatos was studying, while Persephone, Bianca and Hazel were listening to Tyson explaining _My Little Pony_ to them. Percy remained silent and watched.

"We brought your belongings into the room opposite Nico's", stated Hades in a low voice.

"Oh. Okay, thank you", nodded Percy, a little relieved. "And... uhm... you're really fine with this?"

"I wouldn't have offered it otherwise, my boy", chuckled Hades. "You can stay here as long as you want or need to. I will take care of your stepfather and you just... need time and distance to heal."

"Thank you, sir", whispered Percy, cheeks darkening.

/break\

It was strange for the Jacksons. They were used to their small apartment, but now they lived in a house where the living room was bigger than their whole apartment had been. Also, they each had their own bedrooms. So after a good dinner and a tour through the mansion, everyone gathered in the living room to watch a movie – Big Hero 6, because in a vote between all of them, the majority of Tyson, Nico and Percy voted for the Marvel movie, all with wide, begging eyes. Their cuteness factor outweighed the preference of everyone else. After that, Sally went to tug Tyson in, who was already half asleep and everyone slowly found their own pace. Thanatos went with Hades to sort through legal papers and help him building a case against Gabe (despite the late hour; Hades wanted to do something today). Bianca, Hazel, Nico and Percy went to their own rooms, doing homework, reading, chatting with friends some. It was only late at night that Percy still laid awake in his new bed. It was just too big. He was used to a small bed, used to sharing it with Mrs. O'Leary _and_ Tyson. Now he was all alone in this giant bed and whenever he closed his eyes, he found himself stuck in horror scenarios with Gabe – any attempt at a case failing, Gabe going free, Gabe getting custody over them. Percy was shaking a little as he left his room. He had spend the time after the movie with unpacking his things, albeit reluctantly so. He was afraid that he would get too attached, just to be forced to leave again. Knocking slowly, he opened Nico's door and entered.

"A—Are you asleep, Nico?", asked Percy softly, frowning.

"Yes", replied Nico with a deadpan. "No, I'm waiting for a message from Alabaster. He and Ethan are on this party and apparently, some little 'skank' dared to flirt with Ethan. Somehow, I always get stuck listening to the bitching. Parallely, Ethan send me a message that he spotted Will Solace on that party. It's a gay get together. So, captain of the swim-team, did you know that?"

"That Will's gay? Sure", shrugged Percy as he approached Nico. "I mean, have you looked at him?"

"Not that intensely. I'm not into blondes", shrugged Nico with a frown. "So, he really is?"

"He's been hitting on me when I first entered the swim-team", replied Percy. "But I told him I'm not gay, so I guess he moved on. Don't know with who, though."

"You told him you're not gay, huh?", grunted Nico, not hiding his amusement.

"I was new in this school, I didn't know where I belonged. I didn't need a label and the things it entailed. I just wanted to keep my head low. Granted, that didn't work once I met Luke, Thalia and Annabeth, but still", shrugged Percy and averted his eyes as he sat down next to Nico.

"You wanna stay?", asked Nico, raising one eyebrow as Percy got comfortable.

"...Honestly, my mom and I had enough heart-to-heart for a day, I don't want to wake her because I had a nightmare", mumbled Percy awkwardly. "Can I... stay here? Please?"

Nico smiled a little as he laid one arm around Percy and pulled him closer. "How was it? Talking to your mom about everything, I mean. So, you're not angry at me for telling my parents?"

"No. I think... maybe we needed that. I never wanted mom to get hurt and... I'm grateful you stopped it. I don't... I don't know yet if I can... trust your dad to solve this problem for us. But I'm grateful he'll try", admitted Percy, biting his lips. "I think it was good, talking to my mom. I also think it was painful. I never... knew. And neither did she. I guess we both carry a lot of guilt now."

"You're probably right", agreed Nico thoughtful. "I can't promise you that everything will go without a hitch, but I can promise you that I'll be there for you during all of it."

"Thank you, Nico", whispered Percy and kissed Nico's cheek. "Good night."

Nico was glad that the light was off, because his face was deep, dark red right in that moment. But Percy just snuggled up to him and was out cold within moments. Nico's phone vibrated next to him. Adjusting a little, Nico went back to texting his friends while Percy was drooling onto his shoulder. He could really get used to this. Smiling a little, he kissed Percy's forehead.

/break\

"Pancakes! Bacon! Scrambled eggs! Toast! Strawberries!"

Nico groaned as he slowly blinked his eyes open this Sunday morning. He was not used to high-pitched voices telling him today's breakfast menu as a wake-up-call. Then again, he also didn't remember his bed shaking like that. When he opened his eyes, he first came face to face with an equally sleepy Percy. Both turned to look at Tyson, who was jumping up and down on the bed.

"Come, come, come! Hazel said we only eat when everyone is downstairs!", exclaimed Tyson.

"So, you slept well then?", yawned Percy a little amused. "Morning, Ty."

"Yes! The bed is gigantic and awesome and then I woke up and watched cartoons with Thany and then 'Phone and mommy woke up and started making breakfast and now I'm hungry!"

Apparently, Tyson had some problems with Persephone's name, so he decided to shorten it. Percy smiled amused as he followed Tyson downstairs, pulling a grumpy Nico along by his hand.

"Morning, you sleepy heads", greeted Bianca mischievously. "You know, we nearly got worried when Tyson said you weren't in your room this morning, Percy."

"No teasing. Too early", grunted Nico with a glare and sat down, collapsing face-first onto the table.

"He's not a morning-person, huh?", observed Sally a little amused.

/break\

Monday morning was awkward for Percy. The weekend had been relatively okay, it was a little like vacation or something. Just cooking together, chatting, laughing, watching movies. Like an extended stay with Nico. But then Monday rolled around and Sally and Persephone made them lunch while Hades drove them to school on his way to work. Exiting the black limo in the morning felt so surreal. The di Angelos parted way there – Bianca walking off with Zoe and Phoebe, while Hazel got picked up by Frank and Leo. Nico and Percy walked awkwardly until Alabaster and Ethan approached them and stole Nico. For a moment, Percy contemplated going to search for Annabeth, but then he remembered their breakup and didn't know how to behave. Since truth seemed to be a theme these days, he figured it was due time to catch in on the ultimatum he had set Luke the other day. The two blondes were soon found, talking to Annabeth, Rachel and Thalia.

"Oh. That's nice. Hey, guys", grinned Percy brightly as he approached them. "Luke, Thalia, Octavian, you're just the people I had been looking for! Got a minute?"

The others exchanged confused looks, but at least those three followed Percy to an empty classroom. After the door closed behind them, they found themselves standing apart. Luke stood opposite Percy, glaring at the younger boy, while Thalia was on one side and Octavian on the other.

"What do you want, Percy?", asked Thalia softly. "Is this about... your change in address? Oh, come on, I life two apartments over. I saw your mom and the di Angelos picking up your things."

"What?", asked Luke stunned and turned concerned eyes onto Percy.

"It's nothing. Mom... is getting a divorce. She's friends with Persephone di Angelo and the di Angelos offered us to stay with them until everything is sorted out", shrugged Percy with a smile.

That was all the truth anyone would get. Divorces weren't a rare thing, really. So nothing to be concerned about. No, this wasn't supposed to be about him. It was about them.

"So, why else are we here? Or, more precisely, why is _he_ here?", asked Thalia suspiciously.

She stared at Octavian skeptically, who glared back. "I think this is about the boyfriend we share."

"I thought about a more sensitive approach, Tavy", hissed Luke and elbowed him.

"Why?", asked Octavian and rolled his eyes. "I'm not about to whitewash things."

"And what do you have to do with that, Percy?", asked Thalia confused.

"I—I caught Octavian and Luke doing, uh, stuff", stammered Percy and turned red. "I thought you deserve to know the truth! So I told Luke he had to come clean with you!"

"Oh, stop being so adorable", snorted Thalia with a small smile as she ruffled his hair. "You really think I don't know that my boyfriend is fucking the nerd?"

"You knew?", exclaimed Luke, Percy and Octavian with different levels of shock.

"Of course I do", huffed Thalia and rolled her eyes. "I can smell his cologne on you. I can _see_ the bite-marks that I didn't leave. The other day on the afternoon, you were wearing the shirt he had been wearing in the morning. I'm not blind, Luke. Of course I know."

"Oh. But... you never said anything?", whispered Luke confused, frowning a little.

"You were being discreet. You didn't flaunt it around", shrugged Thalia, raising one eyebrow. "You're not going behind my back with another girl. I'm the only girl in your life and if me not putting out pushes you into the gayer parts of your bisexuality, then I can live with that."

"Wait, you're okay with your boyfriend cheating on you?!", yelped Percy wide-eyed.

"If he'd screw around with one of my cheerleaders, or brag about it with his team, it would bother me more. But I know that he's bisexual and I'm only a girl. There are parts of Luke's... desires that I, as a girl, can't fulfill. And other parts, sexual parts, that I'm not willing to fulfill because I will keep true to my vows. That doesn't mean I don't have feelings for Luke. And I know he has feelings for me. But by now I think his feelings for Octavian are genuine too", replied Thalia. "As long as Luke and Octavian keep being discreet, I can live with sharing Luke."

"Well, that sounds surprisingly pleasant", nodded Octavian with a smirk.

Luke stared at Thalia and blinked slowly. He had always known she was his soulmate, she understood him, but that she would accept him to that degree? Would allow him to keep Octavian for the things he didn't get from her? On impulse, he leaned in and kissed her.

"Idiot", whispered Thalia amused. "But if I ever catch you with a girl, I'll cut your dick off."

"Funny thing, if I ever catch him with another boy, I'll cut his dick off too", agreed Octavian.

"Something tells me that the two of you will be teaming up against me now", grunted Luke.

Percy just stared at them. He couldn't believe this. This was entirely not how he had expected things to go, if he was being honest. Thalia turned to him and pulled him into a hug.

"You're sweet for worrying, but I'm quite capable of watching out for myself", stated Thalia.

"O—Okay", nodded Percy stiffly, feeling a little awkward. "I'm glad you're alright."

"As long as I never look at any other human being at all, my genitals will stay in place", grunted Luke and rolled his eyes. "So yeah. Glad we had this conversation."

Percy was dazed as he left the room with the other three. He knew there were different 'levels' of cheating – sleeping with Thalia's brother would have been worse, sleeping with multiple people would have been different too probably and bragging about his conquests would have been low, but that Thalia would just accept it. Had been accepting it all along...

/break\

By the time lunch rolled around, Percy was still thinking about the strangle love-triangle that had dissolved itself in an entirely anticlimatic way (and did it make him much of a weirdo that he had hoped for a _Twilight_ worthy drama-scene...?). Of course, the school got caught up with other gossip. Sadly enough with gossip about him. He hadn't kissed Annabeth once all day! Drama in paradise! And what about him arriving with the di Angelos? Was he dating Bianca now? Urgh.

"Percy?", asked Annabeth softly as she approached him.

He had been sitting behind the gym to avoid the looks and gossip, but of course Annabeth could find him even when he didn't want to be found. "Hey. What's up, Annie?"

"Man up", ordered Annabeth with a jerk of her head toward the cafeteria. "You can hide out here all day, or you come with me and we actually announce our breakup in public and stop the gossip."

Percy made a face, but he knew she was right. Heaving a sigh, he slowly stood up. They entered the cafeteria together and got a lot of attention for being seen together for the first time all day. Sometimes Percy was sure that teenagers in general just didn't have a life of their own. Percy turned to look at Annabeth and rolled his eyes, she nudged him in the ribs.

"Annabeth and I broke up. We're still friends. I'm not dating Bianca di Angelo and she's not the reason we broke up. Annie and I just broke up because we thought it was the best next step", announced Percy loudly. "Now get back to eating your lunch and stop worrying about us. We're fine. Perfectly happy being single and back on the market."

He internally winced at the last sentence, but he knew the only way to take those noisy teenage minds off of trying to figure out why Percy and Annabeth broke up was by redirecting their attention to something else. Like the chance to date the Princess or Prince of Atlantis High.

"You did good", praised Annabeth softly and kissed his cheek. "So, see you later?"

"After training to grab a burger", nodded Percy and grinned, glad to still have his best friend.

Annabeth walked over to where Rachel, Reyna and Malcolm were sitting, who bombarded her with questions. Percy all the while looked around a little lost. He could sit with the football team and the cheerleaders, but after this morning's conversation, he felt a little weird about sitting with Luke and Thalia. Then his eyes found Nico, sitting with Alabaster, Ethan, Lou and the new kid Cecil.

"Can I... sit with you?", asked Percy tentatively as he came up beside Nico.

Nico winced and looked at him guilty. "Of course you can. I'm still sorry about having been a jerk the last time you sat with me. Sit down, you even get my muffin, okay?"

Sally had made blueberry muffins this morning and given each of the kids one into their lunch box. Percy smiled happily as he took the delicious apology from Nico. Lou stared at him curiously.

"So, you're friends with Nico now?", inquired the punk-girl curiously.

Nico leaned back and watched in mild amusement how his friends sniffed Percy like he was a new pup approaching their established back. He had missed hanging out with Lou. Last week, a new kid had transferred to Atlantis High and she had been tasked with showing him around. Apparently Cecil Rogers had been kicked out for a lot of pranks-gone-bad, so he fit right in with the Misfits. Nico felt bad about having neglected his friends in favor of worrying about Percy, so here he was, feeling the same as Percy had last week. Wanting to put his friends and his Percy together.

"So, Age of Ultron hits the theaters this Friday and Cecil and I planned on going. Then my annoying, big brother decided to tag along with his awesome boyfriend. We didn't get to ask Nico yet since _you_ took all of his time. Guess that means if I want my favorite bicker-partner to dissect comic-adaptations, I have to ask if you want to come along too...", sighed Lou long-suffering.

But the way she phrased it – even though Nico and the others knew it was only playfully so – made Percy look concerned and unsure. "O—Only if you'd want me to come, I mean, I wouldn't want to butt in on your hang-out... I don't want to intrude."

"Are you serious?", asked Alabaster and blinked before turning to Nico. "Is he serious?"

"He's adorable, but a little stupid at times", nodded Nico amused, patting Percy's back. "That was the official invitation. She's just teasing. I _insist_ that you come with us to see the movie."

Percy's eyes sparkled like a Christmas-tree. He had never seen a Marvel movie with a real nerd before – he had managed to drag Annabeth along to _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , but she had been bored out of her mind. He grew giddy at the prospect of fanboying with someone who understood the awesomeness. He grinned delighted, causing Ethan to chuckle fondly and lean to Nico.

"You found a really cute nerd there", whispered Ethan so low only Nico could hear.

"I know", grinned Nico delighted and relaxed some, watching how Percy started a conversation with Lou, Alabaster and Cecil. "He doesn't know it yet, but we'll make the perfect couple."

"Consider telling him then", snickered Ethan amused.

"Not yet. He has... other things on his mind right now. Soon", promised Nico with a smile.

"What are you two whispering about?", asked Percy suspiciously.

"Nothing much. Plans for Comic Con", replied Ethan smoothly.

"Oh. I always wanted to go and attend that", whined Percy with a longing look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have the Misfits and Percy going to see the Avengers 2 (lucky bastards *pouts*). Aka, Nicercy's first date. Also, Sally meets Paul Blofis on her rounds with the di Angelos to clear all legal matters!


	9. Some pain had to be dealt with, even embraced

_Chapter 9: Some pain had to be dealt with, even embraced_

Percy was to equal parts relieved and concerned at how well his family and Nico's family adjusted to each other. Persephone and Sally had already become best friends and Tyson had them all wrapped around his little finger. Mrs. O'Leary and Zerberus were happy to finally have a playmate who they could run through the house with. Everything was going smooth – too smooth for Percy's liking. Gabe had tried to approach them on Wednesday, but Hades had been there. Hades had also gotten them a restraining order against Gabe, he had brought Sally and Percy both to the hospital on Monday afternoon to get their injuries documented and he was busy filing paperwork.

And now it was Friday and Percy was actually at the cinema, together with Nico, Lou, Cecil, Ethan and Alabaster. He couldn't believe how much his life had turned around in the course of only a little over a week. He nervously tugged on his blue shirt to straighten it as the six of them stood in line to get their tickets. After all, he never really had been friends with Nico's friends before. Sure, they had sat together during the past week – even some of Percy's friends, like Will, Jason and Reyna seemed to get along great with Nico these days – but that wasn't much. He still felt like an intruder.

"You look hot, Jackson", stated Alabaster, his voice a mix of appreciation and envy.

Percy blushed at the compliment. He was wearing a tight, blue shirt with Captain America's shield on the front, the sleeves reaching over his knuckles but the seam barely covering his belt. He was also wearing white skinny-jeans that showed off his long swimmer-legs in a nice way. He had an _Agents of SHIELD_ bag hanging over his shoulder that gave him another cute touch. It was finally their turn and he watched how Lou got her ticket first, then Cecil, Ethan paid for his and Alabaster's and Nico also paid for two. By the time Percy reached the counter, there was nothing left to pay for.

"Nico", protested Percy with a glare. "I'm not a charity case. Just because your family decided to take mine in and your dad took mom's divorce pro Bonnie, I can still pay my own ticket!"

"Pro bono", laughed Nico amused. "It has nothing to do with Bonnie and Clyde. God, you're adorable. And stop protesting. This line already ate enough of our time. Why don't you just pay for our snacks and we call it quid? Also, don't be silly, I know you're not a charity case."

Percy frowned doubtfully as he got dragged along by Lou and Alabaster to the sweets. Percy's stomach literally turned around as Cecil ordered too many too sweet things. He also got hungry though and as Alabaster and Ethan ordered a big popcorn for themselves, Percy tugged Nico along.

"Order", ordered Percy with a frown, fingers tugging on the sleeve of Nico's _Batman_ shirt.

"A large coke and... how about we share a popcorn? I always find them too large for one person."

"You're just doing that so I won't spend too much money", muttered Percy displeased and sighed. "Okay, fine. Make that two large cokes and a large popcorn. Also, jelly beans, please."

Nico grinned amused as he took the two drinks and followed their impatient friends. He enjoyed the way Percy's eyes sparkled as he found himself in a room filled with nerds (some even cosplaying). They were lucky to find six seats close together. Cecil, Lou, Nico and Percy in a row, Alabaster and Ethan in the row right in front of them, with Percy eagerly gripping the popcorn.

"Okay, here are the rules for watching a movie with us", stated Alabaster seriously, looking at Percy. "Comments. Lots of comments. You have to love the Stony-banter. If you don't cherish Bruce's dorkiness, you will have to sit somewhere else. Got it, Jackson?"

Percy frowned confused, unsure if Alabaster was making fun of him. But then Nico nudged him and smiled encouragingly, making Percy feel better. The jock grinned and nodded in agreement. They all settled as the movie started and true to Alabaster's words, there was a lot of whispered commentary. Enough to have people glaring at them, but that only made the friends laugh. Whenever it got intense, Percy pressed himself into his seat, fingers clawed into the armrests. He blushed faintly as Nico took his hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb. There was a charming smile on Nico's lips as Percy cast a side-glance at the Italian. Their other hands were touching frequently too, whenever they both went for popcorn at the same moment. Somehow, Percy wasn't sure if it was all coincidental and if Nico holding his hand really was just for comfort.

As the movie ended, the six of them were all talking at once, sharing their opinions on the movie and discussing it, so that Percy didn't even really notice how the other five dragged him to an ice-cream parlor. And he even forgot that he was supposed to feel like an intruder. He felt like he belonged there, like he was part of them, had always been. They ordered a round of hot chocolate, coffee and ice-cream and just continued talking at high-speed. Percy was feeling so carefree and at ease like he hadn't in months. In a way, it nearly felt like celebrating being rid of Gabe.

"You know, for a jock, you're not too bad", grinned Lou, nudging Percy.

"Thanks", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "So... I'll see you guys on Monday in school."

Cecil left into one direction to get home, Lou, Alabaster and Ethan headed for the other. Nico was already sitting on his beloved bike while Percy was still fastening the helmet on his own head. He smiled brightly as he waved the other four off and climbed onto the Tartarus, clinging onto Nico's deliciously firm torso, nose buried between Nico's shoulder-blades. The feeling of riding Nico's bike was the high he needed to end an overall perfect day. He had gotten a test back from Mister Blofis, a B- at that, best note in history he had ever gotten, which had gotten him that shiny, proud look from his mom and even a proud pat on the back from the di Angelos (which still felt weird to him), then the awesome movie with his new awesome friends and now the ride to round it all up.

When they reached the mansion and Nico parked the bike in the garage, he grabbed Percy's upper arm and stopped him from heading inside right away. "Wait a second. Before we go back in."

Percy frowned confused at first, unsure what Nico wanted. As Nico pulled him closer, things seemed to happen in slow-motion and it started to dawn on Percy. It hit him full-force when Nico's lips hit his in a tender and soft motion. Percy froze up and then he felt like turning into a puddle of goo. This was entirely different from kissing Annabeth. It was electrifying, intense and it just felt right. His heart sped up, because at the same time it felt too wrong. He was stronger than Nico so pushing the Italian off was easy. Nico grunted at the force, blinking a couple of times.

"W—What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?", asked Percy with a glare. "You can't just kiss me!"

"I generally give my dates a good-night-kiss after a date. Granted, it is a little different when my date actually lives with me", replied Nico, looking at Percy confused and amused.

"T—This wasn't a _date_!", exclaimed Percy angered. "That was hanging out with friends. This was me trying to make new friends. I—I thought _you_ were my friend. But now I'm not sure if Annie wasn't right after all. If you're just nice to me because you want to get into my pants."

All Nico could do was stare after Percy. Suddenly, the perfect day started to crumble and Nico felt as though he had screwed up badly. And he couldn't even go home, because right now, his home was also Percy's home and since he had screwed up, Percy deserved some privacy. Heaving a sigh, he climbed back onto his bike and decided to go and visit Alabaster.

/break\

Sally was laughing and talking to Persephone and Bianca while the three of them were baking cookies when they heard a door being slammed quite forcefully. It may sound ridiculous, but Sally knew that brand of door-slamming. She excused herself from the other two and headed toward Percy's room. Knocking softly, she immediately slipped into the room, knowing he'd send her away. Percy was laying on the bed, screaming into his pillow. Sally frowned concerned.

"Percy?", asked Sally softly. "What... happened? I know you were worried about Nico's friends not liking you, so... did they not like you? I'm sure they'll come around, Percy. You're great."

"No, it's not about them! They were awesome, they liked me and we got along great and the movie was amazing and I had a really good time", objected Percy, looking frustrated. "It's about Nico!"

"Why?", asked Sally a little confused. "Honey, please talk to me. No more secrets, right?"

"We had a great time and then we came back home and Nico... kissed me...", answered Percy softly, confused. "H—He apparently thought it was a date. But... I... I thought he was my friend..."

"So, he kissed you and you didn't want that", concluded Sally.

"No. The problem is that I did. I mean, I enjoyed it", admitted Percy, looking troubled. "I... I... I like him. More than I should. A—And I'm... I'm... g—gay..."

His heart beat a hundred miles a minute as he admitted it out loud for the first time. He looked so nervous and downright frightened, as though he feared she'd reject him. Sally looked surprised for only a second before she smiled and pulled him into a hug, patting his back soothingly.

"It's okay", whispered Sally. "I love you, regardless of who you love, because you're my baby boy."

"I—I know, mom", mumbled Percy, clawing at her shirt. "A—And it's not... I know you'd always love me, b—but I feel so... u—unsure... A—and then he kissed me and I don't know if all the nice things he did, he only did because he wants to get into my pants..."

"Honey, do you _truly_ believe that Nico would have taken you, your mother, your brother and your dog into his house just because he wants to have sex?", asked Sally with a playful smile.

"Well... no... I know he did it because we're friends and he cares for me, but... don't I have a right to feel... ambushed?", asked Percy unsure. "I mean, a lot has happened in the past few weeks and now out of the blue, he just... kissed me. And I don't know what I'm supposed to feel."

"Of course you have a right to feel confused", soothed Sally, pushing a strand of black hair out of Percy's face. "But the way you talked earlier, today had been amazing, so maybe... he felt that way too, maybe he thought it was a good moment. I'm sure he didn't do it to upset you."

Percy just heaved a sigh and collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

/break\

It was Saturday afternoon and Percy was leading his friends through the long halls of the mansion. Nico hadn't returned home all weekend. When he hadn't been there for dinner on Friday, Percy had asked and Persephone had told him that Nico had texted about staying the weekend at the Torringtons' place. It wasn't hard to figure out for Percy that his reaction had send Nico away for the weekend. On the one hand it had given Percy the chance to sort his thoughts out, but on the other hand, it made him feel awful because he felt as though he had chased Nico out of his own house. So today, he had a war council with Thalia, Annabeth, Luke, Will, Rachel, Silena and Grover. All aside from Annabeth were in total awe as they looked around the large house.

"That is quite the improvement", whistled Thalia. "Do they have some more spare rooms?"

"Why are we here, Perce?", asked Luke seriously, elbowing his girlfriend.

Percy sat down on the ground in front of his bed and his friends followed to sit in a circle with him. Those were his important people. Thalia, Luke and Annabeth were like a little family to him, Will was the one on the swim team he could always trust (and Percy knew the blonde was secretly gay too), Rachel and Grover were his best friends and Silena was like a caring big sister too.

"I... My family and I, we're currently staying with Nico's family because... because Nico caught my stepfather when he was beating the crap out of me", whispered Percy, his voice quivering, fingers clawed into his jeans. "H—He brought me here and told his parents, who... started to interfere and Nico's dad, who's a lawyer, h—he's helping my mom getting a divorce while the di Angelos help us... getting around until we're getting back up on our feet on our own."

Shocked silence followed, only broken by Will. "That's the thing you've been hiding from us?"

"That asshole, I'll beat him up when I get home!", promised Thalia with a fierce glare.

"No, you're not", grunted Annabeth, looking at the ground. "You heard Percy, he got a lawyer taking care of it. Don't get involved. Let this be taken care by professionals."

"Don't be so fucking level-headed!", ground Thalia out, glare intensifying.

"I'm not!", exclaimed Annabeth and looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I was his girlfriend a—and I didn't notice. I should have noticed. I should have been the one to get him out!"

"But Nico di Angelo was", pointed Silena out, a sparkle in her eyes as she caressed Percy's hair.

"Man, you should have said something", sighed Grover, looking like a kicked puppy. "I'm just so sorry you had to go through that. You're my best bro, just... know I'm here for you, yeah?"

He went in for a bro-hug and Percy felt a weight lift off his shoulders as one by one, he got hugged by all his friends. Luke ruffled his hair, blue eyes half lid and compassionate as they all slowly settled down again, Percy between Luke and Annabeth, fingers linked with Annabeth's.

"Please stop crying, Annabeth", requested Luke. "Percy doesn't need any of us to feel guilty for not noticing, he needs us to be there for him now. You know him, he'd feel guilty for making you cry."

That got a small laughter from Annabeth and the faintest blush from Percy. Once they were all calmed down a little, Percy went more into detail about how things had come to this, about what Gabe had done to him and Sally, the divorce that was to come and how he felt about it.

"I'm glad you're sharing this with us", whispered Rachel, patting his head in a soothing manner.

"T—That's... not all", admitted Percy, back to being nervous again. "I just... I want to turn a new leaf. I... I don't want to live a lie anymore. I—I... I am gay. That's why Annie and I broke up."

"Wondered when you'd come to terms with that", teased Will fondly.

"Are you... sure? I mean, not about being gay, but about coming out", inquired Rachel concerned.

"I don't know", sighed Percy honestly. "I just know that ever since I started telling the truth, to Nico and to my mom and now to you, I feel... more complete. Like I'm getting parts of myself back that I thought Gabe had taken from me forever. A—And I like that, feeling complete."

"I don't know if he told you, but... di Angelo and Nakamura filed a request on Thursday to start a club – a PFLAG club, actually", said Annabeth, biting her lip. "I... I approved it, got it through the council. I was thinking... about maybe... joining. For support and all."

"That's a great idea. Our school could really use such a club", stated Will.

"Yeah, our school really could use more acceptance", agreed Luke mournfully.

"It just needs someone brave enough to take the first step", said Rachel, looking at Percy.

"Thanks. All of you. Y—You have no idea what it means to me that you're... here. For me."

"We love you, Percy. I know you probably felt like you had to live up to some kind of expectations when you came to our school, but... you're our panda baby", smiled Silena teasingly, hugging him.

/break\

When Nico returned home on Sunday evening, he still didn't feel better about himself. He still felt like a jerk for abusing Percy's trust and forcing himself onto the unsuspecting boy. Mainly so because Alabaster and Lou kept getting onto his case. Apparently, they already got attached to Percy too and didn't like the notion of Nico chasing him away. Nico smiled faintly as he entered his room. It didn't surprise him much, Percy just was too lovable to be denied.

"Hello", greeted Percy softly, startling Nico to look up.

"P—Percy", stammered Nico surprised, staring wide-eyed at the boy on his bed. "W—What..."

"Please shut up", requested Percy and stood up. "Because I spend the last two days thinking about what to say and I don't want to mess it up, so just stand there and listen, okay?"

"Uhm... Okay...", nodded Nico slowly as Percy came to stand in front of him.

"You don't get to do that", stated Percy firmly, eyes glaring heatedly like the raging sea.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll never kiss you again", sighed Nico deflated.

"Didn't I say shut up and don't interrupt?", grunted Percy, sounding annoyed. "So do so. Shut up and let me talk. You don't get to run off like that. This is _your_ house and if you want... m—me and we're both living under the same roof, you don't get to play the martyr by leaving _your_ home to me when we fight. You also don't get to _ambush_ me with things like dates! If you want to go out on a date with me, then god damn it, come to me and ask me for a date! I'm not psychic, you know? And your order is completely off. First we talk about what... we may feel, then you _ask_ for a date, we go out and then comes the kiss. You don't get to kiss me first, claim us hanging out to have been a date without a word beforehand. I know you've been hitting on me before, I'm not daft. But I didn't expect you to take such a sudden leap! So, tell me, what's... what do you _want_?"

Nico blinked slowly, stunned by the firm and confident way Percy stood in front of him, glaring demandingly at him. "You. I want you. But... our friendship came first and it really means a lot to me, so I _am_ sorry for the way I... went about things. And it wasn't completely supposed to be a date, but somehow... it felt like one when we were watching the movie, when I held your hand and the way your breath felt against my neck when you leaned in to whisper something to me. It all... just felt right. And when we returned here, kissing you felt right too, because I... want you, as more than a good friend. I want to protect you, but I didn't do it to get into your pants, I did it because you mean so much to me and I don't want to see you hurt. I want you, I want to take you on dates and kiss you and hold you and most of all, I want to protect you from ever getting hurt again."

"Okay. Good", nodded Percy, sounding relieved. "So just... talk to me from now on, okay?"

Nico nodded and opened his mouth to answer, but before he had a chance to, Percy grabbed him by his shirt's collar and pulled him into a nearly bruising kiss. The Italian could feel Percy grinning into the kiss. Blinking stunned, Nico slowly laid his arms around Percy's waist to keep him in place.

"That one was... uh... unexpected?", offered Nico as their kiss broke.

"Well, now you know how _that_ feels", huffed Percy with a cheeky smirk.

"You're one of a kind", chuckled Nico fondly, caressing Percy's cheek.

"So... I... uhm... told my mom that... that I'm gay, when I came back from the movie", drawled Percy, resting his chin on Nico's shoulder. "And... I had my closest friends over yesterday a—and... told them. Everything. About... about my stepfather and... about being gay."

"That's... a big step", complimented Nico, sounding proud. "Congratulations."

"I wouldn't have been able to without you", admitted Percy, not looking Nico in the eyes. "I've been so wrapped up in my own lies, but then you came around and... made me accept the truth. I was angry at you at first for your little no-lies-policy, but... I think you're the best thing that ever happened to me. You made me a more honest, a better person and I want to be that. With you."

He leaned up to kiss Nico again, this time softer and Nico knew what this kiss meant.

/break\

"Mom", whined Percy embarrassed as they entered the school together. "Please. No."

"I'm sorry, Percy. But you're not getting out of this one", sighed Sally, looking guilty.

Percy winced as they reached the offices. Principal Chiron Brunner and his wife, Vice-Principal Lupa Brunner, were sitting together at the coffee-table, with the librarian Howard Claymore. They gave Percy a curious look as Percy was dragged along by his mother to the counselor's office. There was a fond and understanding look in Chiron's eyes, like he knew what was going on as Sally knocked on the door. The door opened and Paul Blofis stood there, smiling charmingly.

"How can I help you, Missus Jackson?", asked the counselor.

Sally smiled shyly at him. He was such a kind and warm man. Probably the first of Percy's teachers who hadn't immediately given up on him and whenever there was parent-teacher-night, Sally would get some encouraging words from him. She also knew that he was the school's guidance counselor and even though Sally was glad that Percy had opened up to her about being gay, she also knew that he was going through a rough patch there and she wanted for him to talk to someone.

"I'm just dropping Percy off. I... I think he needs a good male role-model in his life that can give him some... guidance", replied Sally, one hand resting on Percy's shoulder.

He winced at the look in her eyes. He knew she was just worried about him and that she wanted his best and if he was being honest with himself, it did get easier every time he said it – both, the thing about the abuse and the whole being gay stuff – it also made him feel better about himself. But that didn't make getting dropped off by the school counselor by his mommy any less embarrassing!

"Well then, Percy. I'm curious to hear whatever it is you want to tell me", said Paul.

He smiled at Percy encouragingly as the boy dragged his feet quite a bit. Once Percy was inside the office, Paul turned to offer Sally a reassuring smile that didn't fail to make her blush a little.

"Don't worry, your son is in good hands. But, a little advise, boys his age don't particularly appreciate it when their mothers shadow them", chuckled Paul good-natured.

"Ah, I... suppose you're right", laughed Sally nervously and a little embarrassed. "I just... I... failed him in the past and I want to make sure he knows that... I want the best for him..."

"I can't possibly imagine how you could have failed him, Missus Jackson", frowned Paul confused. "I've rarely met a teenager who's prouder of his mother or cherishes her more than Percy does. And if I may be so bold, whenever I meet you during parent-teacher-night, you are always attentive and very interested in your son's education and life. I know parents who don't give a dime about either."

"I suppose you're right", said Sally mournfully, shaking her head as she caught a look at her watch. "My. I do have an important appointment. I'm sorry, I don't want to seem rude, but I have to go."

Paul frowned curiously as he watched her leave, remaining in the doorway long enough to see Coach Hedge and his wife Mellie the secretary entering the teacher's lounge, the coach boasting loudly about some kind of game. Shaking his head, he turned back to his office where Percy was sitting folded small on the couch, decidedly looking out the window and not at him.

"Well, Percy. You don't _have_ to talk to me if you don't want-", started Paul.

"You made Nico my tutor and then he started pestering me about things and he discovered my best kept secret and he decided to help me and now I'm living with him because he roped his lawyer-dad into helping my mom getting a divorce because my stepfather is abusive but now I think I've fallen in love with Nico, but I'm not really sure where we stand because we kissed like four times but that was on Friday and Sunday and by now it's already Tuesday and I don't know if he's my boyfriend now and if his parents are okay with that because me and my family are _living_ with them and I want to help making this school a better place for gay kids, but I don't know how I feel about coming out yet, even though it felt pretty relieving to tell my friends and my mom", rambled Percy.

Paul stared stunned as Percy _finally_ took a breath. He had never heard the boy say that much before. And he probably had never had a kid coming into his office, sharing even half as many personal things as Percy had in the past half minute. He slowly walked to his chair and sat down.

"Okay. If... you want to repeat that slower and in more... sentences, I'd gladly listen."

"Sorry", mumbled Percy embarrassed and blushed. "It's just... The past weeks were hard on me."

"I gathered that much", nodded Paul seriously. "So why don't you start at the beginning?"

"That was when you told me I need a tutor", accused Percy, biting his lower lip. "And suddenly, Nico di Angelo was a part of my life and... just so much has happened since then!"

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me everything today. You can feel free to come here more often, whenever you want or need someone to talk to", smiled Paul a little amused.

Percy bit down a little harder on his lip, nodding slowly. "Yeah. I think... I think that could be something... good, maybe. I think I could do that, perhaps."

"Good", said Paul with a warm smile. "Now, I assigned Nico as your tutor..."

"Yes, and we really didn't get along at first, but then we kinda noticed that she have a lot in common and we became friends...", started Percy, slowly relaxing into his seat as he told his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Nico isn't perfect either and Percy isn't a damsel in distress, so he won't take it when Nico screws up.
> 
> Next chapter will have them getting officially together, because as Percy just pointed out to Paul, they may have kissed but they haven't REALLY talked baout being boyfriends yet. Percy will be totally adorable, Nico will be a nervous mess as they hold their first PFLAG meeting and there'll be some heavy flirting for Sally!


	10. You Must Forge Your Own Path For it to Mean Anything

_Chapter 10: You Must Forge Your Own Path For it to Mean Anything_

Nico's mood was bad. Very bad. He was freezing. Sure, it wasn't exactly cold, it was May after all, but he was driving his beloved Tartarus to school, so it was damn cold without a jacket. But he just couldn't find the damn thing, even after wasting nearly an hour on looking for it throughout the whole mansion, until Persephone had basically kicked him out because he would be too late for classes. So now he was standing at his locker, goosebumps on his skin and a frown etched to his face. Due to his excessive search for his jacket, he hadn't been able to eat breakfast. To top it all off, it had been days since he last had gotten Percy all to himself. Hades required the Jacksons all the time for interviews about the abusive man in their life. If Percy wasn't busy with the case, he had appointments with Mister Blofis for counseling every day, then training for the swim-team and meeting his friends. Nico too was busy, most his time was spend on planning the first PFLAG meeting with Lou and Alabaster these days, so he couldn't even blame Percy for the fact that they hadn't gotten to talk about what exactly they were. They had kissed, yes. Had said they wanted each other, but what that exactly meant? Percy and Nico hadn't been alone even once since then, to talk about it. And all of that laid more than one week in the past by now and it annoyed Nico, that their lives couldn't just give them some time to talk about them.

"Oh. Nico!", called a voice out, sounding happy.

Nico blinked curiously and turned slowly. He had barely seen Percy in school either, now that he thought about it. They didn't have many classes with each other and these days, Percy spend most of his lunch breaks at the counselor's. Nico had _no idea_ why, but he assumed it was about the stepfather. He could only hope that the counselor could help his... There it was again. His what?

"Is that... my jacket?", asked Nico stunned as Percy jogged up to him.

Percy stopped before he reached Nico, because he had reached his locker. Nico sighed and walked over to Percy's locker, because he was _really_ curious about that answer. This was his jacket indeed. Behind Percy followed Will, Annabeth, Malcolm, Rachel and Octavian. Since classes would start soon, more and more students filled the corridor. Some of the jocks and cheerleaders gathered around them, drawn in by the already present members of the student council and the swim team.

"Yes, it is", confirmed Percy as he half disappeared in his locker.

"I know. I am able to recognize my own clothes", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. " _Why_ though?"

"Because I talked to Mister Blofis about this yesterday", answered Percy simply. "How this whole being-gay-thing confuses me, because there were just... standards in a relationship with a girl. Like, things I could expect because I've seen them before and heard about them. So Mister Blofis advised me to not feel awkward about it and take it how _I_ would. So, I decided that if I'm your boyfriend, you should wear my Letterman jacket, just like girlfriends do, right? But since you're also my boyfriend, I figured I should also wear your jacket. So I stole your jacket this morning. Here."

Nico was dazed and overwhelmed by the rush of words coming from his hyperactive boyfriend. Apparently he now had a boyfriend, or at least Mister Blofis and Percy had decided so. Maybe Nico should have joined those counseling sessions, seeing as they seemingly were about him. The next moment, Percy laid a Letterman jacket around Nico's shoulders and pulled Nico down by it to kiss him. It was only a brief peck of lips, but they were in the hallway of the school, with a lot of people standing around them. Nico had a panicked expression on his face as he looked around. Annabeth was looking at them, giving him a nearly wicked grin. Some others were whispering to each other.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?!", hissed Nico, grabbing Percy's wrist tightly.

He tugged Percy along into the boy's bathroom, throwing the door close behind them. Percy frowned confused as he found himself pinned against the bathroom door, blocking the exit.

"Uhm... What's just happening here? Do you want to make out before classes?", asked Percy eagerly. "That would be a plan I'd get down to. Uhm, not _actually_ getting down. That's too early."

"You just _kissed_ me!", hissed Nico irritated. "In public! What in the world are you thinking?!"

"Because I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to finally tell me what you want, so I decided to just take what _I_ want. And I want you", declared Percy determined and pulled Nico down into a kiss.

"I want you too. I want to be your boyfriend, but... This is school. Do you truly want the whole school to know that you're _gay_? Have you actually thought this through, mh? I just... don't want to see you getting hurt. Not just physically, but also emotionally", sighed Nico frustrated.

"You're cute when you worry about me, but I spend hours talking to Paul about this", replied Percy amused, pecking Nico's lips over and over again. "And I'm done hiding who I am and what I want. I've already been at the lowest end of the foot-chain. Sure, I enjoyed my time as the prince of Atlantis High, but if that means I have to pretend to be someone I'm not, then... then I'd rather be an outcast together with you. I want to be your boyfriend, whatever that may entail."

A knocking on the door disturbed them before Nico could reply anything. "Percy? Come out there. The Stolls are already starting a betting pool on which one of you is topping, seeing as you've been in there for over five minutes now. Finish up and get out here, I want to talk to your boyfriend."

Percy winced as he pushed Nico off a little. "Beware, this will be the closest you'll get to getting the protective-dad talk. Luke is awesome, but he can be a bit... over-protective..."

Rachel, Annabeth, Malcolm, Octavian, Luke, Thalia, Silena, Charles, Clarisse, Jason, Reyna and the Stolls were all standing in a half-circle around the toilet. Nico gulped as he felt like prey circled by a pride of starved lions. Percy smiled brightly and kissed Nico's cheek before turning around.

"I'm meeting Paul in my free first period! See you later!", chimed Percy and skipped away.

"Traitor!", hissed Nico after him, glaring. "I'm not a sacrificial lamb..."

"So, you're dating our precious Percy...", drawled Silena, looking like a protective momma-lion.

"Yes", nodded Nico stiffly, straightening his back as he was trapped between the wall and them.

"You're hopefully aware that if you hurt him, no one will ever find your body, right?", asked Luke seriously, looming over Nico with all of his height. "Because he's been hurt enough already."

"I know. I'm the one who noticed and helped", growled Nico irritated, straightening his back.

He did not appreciate the implication that he'd ever hurt his Percy. Not when he was the one who had so far done most to help Percy. He saw the group of Percy's friends visibly flinch. It was equally satisfying as it made him feel guilty. After all, it wasn't their fault that they hadn't noticed. No one had noticed. Nico relaxed a little bit, eyes softening a notch.

"Look, I appreciate that you guys worry about Percy, but I'm the last one you should worry about", sighed Nico, looking at them honestly. "I love Percy and I'll always do everything to help him and keep him safe. So I... I don't appreciate being accused of hurting him, okay?"

For the first time, Annabeth felt herself smiling as she looked at Nico. He truly seemed to have good intentions with her Percy. Hopefully, he could actually help Percy getting over everything that had happened. She reached out and tugged on Thalia's hand, signaling that she was satisfied with his answer. The grin on Thalia's face just confirmed her own thoughts.

"Well then, I suppose we'll be seeing you around more often from now own", said Jason with a smirk, patting Nico's back hard. "Well, captain, wasn't there an early training set for today?"

"Yes, you lazy-asses", grunted Luke, leading the jocks away.

Nico remained baffled as he watched them leave. What had he gotten himself into there...?

/break\

Nico was utterly embarrassed as he, Alabaster, Ethan, Lou and Cecil set out chairs in the classroom they had gotten. He wasn't embarrassed about that though. They had to sit somewhere and he was grateful all his friends were here to support him (and because half of them were gay themselves). No, the reason for his embarrassment was that his mother was here. Then again, there was the 'Parents' in PFLAG. So Persephone and Sally had baked muffins and cookies. So Nico was partially embarrassed because his mommy was here and because she was slowly becoming his boyfriend's mother's best friend. That one was a true horror-scenario. Nico was also a nervous wreck. He had never felt that way. He was nervous if anyone else would come, or if this would in the end make everything worse for them. After a lot of fussing about details, Alabaster and Lou forced him to sit down. Not that it helped. Ethan handed him a muffin, smiling a little amused.

"Well, someone looks like he's short of falling over", commented someone teasingly.

Nico was ready to bark something out about shutting up when he noticed _who_ had spoken. Mister Blofis, their assigned teacher for the PFLAG club. Straightening his back some more, Nico tried to smile politely. He was already grateful enough that they had a teacher willing to supervise them.

"Ah, Mister Blofis. What are you doing here?", asked Sally surprised and a little flustered.

"They need a teacher for this to be sanctioned and I was more than happy to be here, Missus Jackson", answered Paul with a smile. "It's nice to see you again. You too, Missus di Angelo."

"Please, Sally is enough", objected Sally with a friendly look.

"Ah, then I insist you call me Paul", countered Paul with a playful grin.

Sally smiled charmingly, hoping the heat in her cheeks would diminish soon. As she, Paul and Persephone continued to set the table with the sweets, the tea and the coffee, he engaged in smalltalk with the other two adults. During that, she tried to flirt with him, winking and batting her eyelashes in that charming way she had seen in the movies so often.

"Excuse me, Sally, but... do you have something in the eye?", asked Paul concerned after a while.

Sally froze up, embarrassment overwhelming her. "No. Uh, yes, maybe. I'll just... go... and check."

She dashed out of the room, eyes closed tightly. Persephone looked concerned from her retreating form to the completely confused teacher. Heaving a sigh, she shook her head and smiled.

"I'll just... go and help her", offered Persephone and left too.

Now Paul was even more confused, looking a little lost over at Nico, who was nursing his third coffee since entering the room. The Italian boy just shrugged casually, grabbing a cookie.

"And that's why I'm gay", stated Nico nonchalantly. "Women are too complicated."

"Oh, because Percy is so incompliated?", inquired Paul with a teasing smirk.

Nico blushed darker than Paul had ever seen him do before turning on his heel and stalking back to his seat next to Ethan, grumbling lowly to himself. Paul was short of laughing loudly at the boy's embarrassment. He really was adorable when it came to Percy, Percy was right with that.

/break\

"Sally, dear? Are you alright?", asked Persephone concerned as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"No", groaned Sally, leaning against the other side of the door, eyes closed tightly.

"And why not?", inquired Persephone softly.

"Because I don't have something in my eye, I was trying to _flirt_ ", admitted Sally embarrassed.

"Oh", grunted Persephone surprised, blinking slowly. "Uhm... Oh."

"Yeah", huffed Sally flustered, slowly opening the door and looking at Persephone like a kicked kitten. "And apparently I _suck_ at flirting. I thought I was giving him a seductive look..."

Persephone couldn't help but laugh a little and pull her into a comforting hug. "Oh, deary..."

"Yeah", huffed Sally, voice muffled by Persephone's shoulder. "I'm hopeless... I've just been... done with this marriage for so long, but thanks to you and your husband, I feel like, for the first, I can let go of this wrecked relationship and... maybe... move on..."

"And you'd like to move on with Mister Blofis?", teased Persephone amused.

Sally blushed in reply. "He's very charming and treats me like a... lady. It's been a while since I last felt like that. And, what's most important, Percy likes him and trusts him. After everything..."

"No", interrupted Persephone sternly, looking at the other brunette. "The most important thing is that he makes _you_ feel good. I understand that you feel guilty about what happened to Percy, but this is first of all about you and your relationship and you need to be happy in it. Because you too deserve happiness, Sally. And as long as this man would make you happy, I'm sure your boys would be able to adjust and learn to like him too, but that's only secondary."

"For that, I'd first need to make him like me", sighed Sally frustrated. "I feel like a school girl..."

"Hot for teacher, eh?", laughed Persephone teasingly. "Come on, let the head cheerleader help you."

/break\

Nico was completely overwhelmed. There were _so many people_. He counted about twenty people. He had not expected that, especially not for the very first meeting, really. He sat there, numbly, between Ethan and _Percy_. His wonderful, beautiful boyfriend had not mentioned he'd even attend the PFLAG meeting. To his horror, Percy was actually practically snuggled up to Nico, causing the others in the room to snicker teasingly and look at them. That was when Nico realized that maybe, he wasn't as comfortable with being out and proud as he had previously assumed. Then again, he had never dated a boy from this school, never actually admitted to a relationship in front of his fellow students. Taking a shaky breath, he laid one arm around Percy's waist. Being with Percy made him feel more secure, more whole. Maybe both were important for each other and their relationship wasn't as Percy-dependent-on-Nico as Nico had previously assumed.

"Well, Nico. This is your group, would you like to say some words?", suggested Paul softly.

He, Sally and Persephone was sitting a bit more in the background. Nico turned to look at the teacher and nodded stiffly. Right. Words. Out of his mouth. Oh crap. He took another deep breath.

"I... uh... Thank you all for coming", said Nico after Percy rubbed the back of his hand soothingly, calming him a little. "This is our first PFLAG meeting and I think it would be... a good start if everyone would introduce themselves shortly. Just name and why you're here. Since I'm the initiator of his, I should probably make the start. My name is Nico and I'm here because I'm... I'm gay. But also because I'm a friend. I'm not just here for my own sake, but also because I want to be here for my friends, because this school has never been... very accepting. And I want to change that."

"Hello, Nico", chorused the others.

"Hi, I'm Percy", took Percy over before Ethan had a chance to. "And I'm gay. Oh, and I'm here to support my boyfriend, because I think he had a great idea with this. Nico's my boyfriend."

"You're such a dork, Jackson", snorted Jason amused and rolled his eyes fondly.

The others laughed softly and nudged Percy and Jason. Percy blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm Annabeth and... and I'm here because Percy is my best friend and I want to support him. And because I'm the head of the Student Council and we want to be more active against bullying."

Annabeth looked a little awkward and shy and after how nervous he had been himself, Nico couldn't even hold it against her that she didn't want to come out just yet. He was already quite amazed that Percy had just officially come out. And no one had batted an eyelash. Then again, this room was supposed to be a safe place for them all. No judgment. Still, theory and practice were two different things and somehow, up until this very moment, Nico had been doubtful.

"I'm Rachel and according to a gay friend who wishes to remain anonymous, I'm a fag hag."

She looked very proud and cheeky as the others greeted her. Nico rolled his eyes amused. He had already guessed that this may lure in some fangirls of sorts. He was familiar with his sister's Japanese comics, after all. Now he was just curious what anonymous gay friend that was...

"I'm Jason and I'm here as a friend. Also, Luke couldn't be here and said that some of our team should be here for support and to show that we jocks won't tolerate any gay bashing... anymore."

"I'm Reyna and I'm here for support, because I'm part of the Student Council like Annabeth."

"I'm Hazel and I'm here because my brother is gay and because my mom made muffins and I had to come here if I wanted any", continued Hazel, earning herself laughter from the others.

"I'm Bianca and I'm also here because I want to support our brother."

"I'm Piper and...", continued the cheerleader next to Bianca. "And I'm a lesbian."

Her fingers were clawed into her jeans and she had a troubled look on her face, like she expected to be executed for that statement. Instead, much to her surprise, did the others applaud loudly.

"Feels good saying it out loud for the first time in front of others, huh?", asked Nico softly.

"Y—Yeah...", nodded Piper with a sheepish look on her face.

"It'll get better the more often you say it", promised Percy with a tender smile.

Nico nodded slowly, squeezing Percy's hand thankfully. Somehow, Percy was better with this tender and caring stuff. Nico wasn't really used to expressing his feelings and all like that. He was grateful that he had Percy here with him, as his support. Percy ducked his head and grinned at Nico.

"I'm Silena and I'm the head of the cheerleaders, so I want to be a good example to my girls and show that we're accepting of _everyone_ ", took Silena over, looking at Piper openly and smiling.

Piper blushed and bit her lower lip, feeling relief flood her at even the small bit of acceptance.

"I'm Charles and like Jason, I got send here by our quarterback. And I got dragged here by my girlfriend. But mainly I'm here because some of my friends are gay and I want to make them feel like it's okay to be who they are without having to fear anything."

The way Jake next to him reacted to that confirmed a theory Nico has had in his head for a while. "I'm Jake and... uh... also football team. Support and accepting others and all."

On Jake's other side sat Will Solace, which made Nico speculate on another thing, concerning the level of their 'friendship', because he knew for a fact that Will was gay. "I'm Will and... I'm here."

As with Annabeth, Nico couldn't hold it against them that they weren't ready to come out. It was the first meeting, after all. And even if they would at no point admit it aloud, just the fact that they were here was already a step in the right direction, Nico knew that.

"I'm Cecil and I'm here because I'm new at this school and all my new friends said I should come."

This one earned a lot of laughter again, before Lou on his other side continued. "I'm Lou and I'm here because I love my gay big brother a lot. Also, I had nothing else to do."

"I'm Alabaster and I'm the beloved gay big brother", muttered Alabaster embarrassed.

"And I'm Ethan. I'm... the reason Nico pushed this club, because I'm gay and... last year, the bullying against me for being a gay jock had led to me losing an eye in a prank", concluded Ethan.

There was an awkward silence after this and most were staring at Ethan's eye-patch. Before the gloomy atmosphere could continue for long, Paul cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"I'm Paul and when I read in the teacher lounge that this club needs a teacher for supervision and to make it official, I was more than willing to sacrifice my afternoon for a good cause."

"I'm Persephone and I'm here because Nico would have probably set everything up without any food or drinks. Feel free to grab a muffin. Oh, and I'm here because I'm very proud of my gay son."

"So am I", said Sally with a smile. "I'm Sally and I'm Percy's mom. And I'm immensely proud of my son for being true to himself and I want to support him on every step of the way."

Percy blushed and ducked his head some, causing the others in the room to coo over him. Nico grinned as the atmosphere lightened some and they fell into more comfortable conversation. It was mostly Ethan, Alabaster and Nico sharing their experiences with being gay, with the others – especially Piper, Annabeth and Jake, noted Nico – listening attentively and asking questions. It was very exhausting, but also somehow... good. To just openly talk about things.

/break\

Sadly, Nico didn't have a chance to talk to Percy after the meeting, because he got stolen by Will seeing as the meeting had run late and they were now late for training. Nico was exhausted by the time he arrived home. He just dumped his backpack in a corner of his room and collapsed face-first on his bed. It took him roughly ten minutes to roll around onto his back. Now he was grateful that Percy had decided to exchange jackets, because he found himself surrounded by Percy's scent. A faint smile laid on his lips as he just inhaled deeply and laid there, doing nothing. Pure bliss.

"Hey there."

He unwillingly cracked one eye open to look at the figure looming over him. A broad smile splitting rosy lips, sea-green eyes sparkling with mischief and amusement. Nico found himself returning the smile as he reached out to grab Percy by the neck and pull him into a tender and slow kiss.

"Hey there", countered Nico with a lazy smile. "Care to join me?"

Percy hummed softly in agreement and collapsed on the bed, right next to Nico. The Italian easily pulled him up against his chest until Percy's head was resting on his chest, all snuggled up to him.

"You were great today", whispered Percy, nose buried in Nico's collarbone.

"I was crap. You were great", argued Nico with a frown. "Without you, I would have just stood there and stammered some gibberish. You... really helped me getting my shit together."

"How?", asked Percy confused, looking up at him a little lost. "I didn't do anything."

"You were there", replied Nico simply. "And you and Piper were both damn brave, you know?"

"Uhu. Still kinda shocked that she came out", admitted Percy, blinking owlishly. "Annie couldn't stop staring at her with her mouth hanging open all afternoon. It was kinda adorable."

"Right", laughed Nico amused, laying both his arms around Percy's waist to pull him closer. "Let's not talk about Annabeth right now. I just want to be here, with you, cuddling my... boyfriend."

"Mh... that sounds like a great plan", agreed Percy, curled up half on Nico's chest.

Nico smiled as he brushed his lips against the top of Percy's head, nose buried in the dark mess, inhaling the salty scent of Percy's shampoo and enjoying the warmth of his body.

/break\

That evening, Sally was curled together on the couch, a blue blanket thrown over her shoulders as she stared at her phone intensely. She had brought Tyson to bed earlier, while Bianca was upstairs on the phone with her best friend Thalia, Hazel was taking a bath, Thanatos had gone back to university for the week and would only return on Friday, Percy and Nico were already deep asleep and cuddled together on Nico's bed (of which Sally had instantly taken a dozen pictures to show to Persephone). Which meant all children were accounted for and taken care of for the day – and she had to admit, she enjoyed being part of a bigger family. She had always wanted more children, which was why she had been eager to adopt Tyson years ago.

"Are you really sitting there and trying to will your phone to receive a message?"

Sally's head snapped up and she blushed furiously as she looked at Persephone. The woman had a teasing smile on her lips as she carried two cups of hot chocolate over and sat down next to Sally. Sally and Paul had exchanged phone-numbers after the PFLAG meeting – for future meetings and also in case something with Percy would come up. Purely professional, of course.

"I feel like a school girl, 'Phone", sighed Sally frustrated, resting her head against Persephone's shoulder. "I mean, why should he write me? We only exchanged numbers for the meetings..."

"You really have it bad, deary", chuckled Persephone fondly, patting Sally's back.

Sally pouted a little as she grabbed the hot chocolate. She hadn't felt that... young and energetic and just _free_ in far too long. Like she remembered what happiness was supposed to feel like. Suddenly, her phone buzzed, gaining the attention of both women and earning a smile from Sally.

_It was nice seeing you again. Maybe we could meet for a coffee sometime next week? - Paul_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there, the PFLAG meeting! Next chapter will cover the time up to their prom, which means tuxes, dresses and flustered couples and couples-to-be (as in; Thalia, Luke and Percy cheering Annabeth on to ask Piper out~) And the first date between Paul and Sally! Love is in the air!


	11. Love was the Most Savage Monster of All

_Chapter 11: Love was the Most Savage Monster of All_

"Have you asked Nico to prom already?" - "Or has he asked you? I'm sure he asked you!"

Percy blinked slowly at looked up at Mitchell and Austin, who were both grinning broadly at him. They were in the locker rooms, getting changed after swim training. Both younger boys stared eagerly at him, like he held all the secrets of the world. This was officially weird.

"Malcolm already asked me out", chimed Katie as they walked out of the building together.

Percy frowned curiously. They were heading to this week's PFLAG meeting. It was the fifth already. Five weeks of exchanging experiences, making new friends and most importantly dating Nico di Angelo. Which brought him to how Mitchell and Austin confused him. Prom was coming up and the seniors basically insisted that Percy and Annabeth _had_ to come along. It had been planned that Percy and Annabeth should dance together and semi-officially be handed the crowns from Thalia and Luke. Now with how things were – Annabeth being single and Percy dating a boy – the rumor mill was going crazy. Would they still go together, but as friends? Which one of them would take over? Would Annabeth go with a new boyfriend and take the crown? Was Percy going with Nico?

"Someone looks deep in thought", whispered a teasing voice into his ear.

Percy jumped a few feet as Nico kissed his cheek. Nico frowned confused at that reaction. Seemed like he really had been deep in thought. Reaching out, Nico started caressing Percy's neck. He knew it soothed the swimmer, especially after training, because he tensed up then. Percy instantly relaxed.

"Would you two want us to leave the room, or are we having this meeting?", asked Will teasingly.

Percy had melted against Nico's side, making a nearly purring sound while Nico caressed him. They bolted apart and Percy's cheeks turned dark red as everyone gathered started laughing. It was a friendly laugh though and Percy knew it. Over the past weeks, this really had become a safe place and by now not just gays, closet cases and friends of those attended. Even others who had problems with getting bullied found comfort and help with them. It was good. It felt good helping.

"If you have to disturb my Percy cuddling, then at least start and say something important", grunted Nico irritated, glaring at the blonde and angrily eating a muffin. "Go on, start the meeting, blondie."

Percy grinned to himself. He liked how well Will and Nico got along, in their own way. Nico hated how overly fussing and nosy Will was, but he somehow accepted it and still enjoyed hanging out with the blonde. Percy guessed it was for his sake since Will was a very good friend of Percy's.

"Okay, everybody. Settle down", ordered Will with a small grin as he stood and looked around cautiously. "So... Let's get this meeting into session. I'm Will and... and I'm gay."

Nico's eyes widened surprised. Apparently this was a really effective comfort zone. Nico, Percy, Ethan, Alabaster, Piper and Will. Six openly gay people at their school. Honestly, Nico wouldn't have thought he'd be around to see that day. Much less to date an out and proud jock himself. While Will got a well-deserved round of applause, Nico couldn't help but stare at his own jock. Something was off with Percy, he looked troubled. Nico didn't like that, but he also knew that he shouldn't pry. He should give Percy the time he needed to figure out whatever it was he was thinking about.

"I'm very proud of you, my boy. Have a cookie", praised Sally, hugging Will.

Will, already embarrassed, blushed brightly, but didn't object. After all, he knew Missus Jackson too and it was hard not to preen at the praise of the woman. Sally smiled, as proud as though Will was her own, and sat back down between Persephone and Paul. This little group, she knew it was for her son, but it also helped her. For too long, she had felt helpless and trapped in her own home – much like those children had felt in their own bodies. And being able to help them coming to terms with themselves, it also made her feel better about herself. She smiled as the meeting continued and Piper talked about her 'out of this world' experience of going to a gay bar with Ethan, Alabaster and Lou last weekend. Will elaborated about how it had been to hide it and he even admitted to having had a crush on Percy when the boy had first transferred to this school (making Percy blush and Nico glare in the most vicious way possible). It was endearing to watch the teenagers interact.

After the meeting, the kids dispersed to get to either their afternoon classes or their extracurricular activities, leaving the adults on their own. Persephone was having a hearty laugh with Mellie the nurse and Professor Claymore who doubled as the librarian. Mellie had taken an interest in the group when certain someones who liked to fake being sick during PE to avoid the locker rooms stopped coming to her office and instead started visiting the PFLAG meetings. And Howard Claymore was a uncle-like figure to the Torringtons, so he had come to support Alabaster. Now that left Sally and Paul alone on the other end of the room.

"Has Nico asked Percy to prom yet?", inquired Paul after a while.

"Not that either boy had mentioned", frowned Sally confused. "Why? Did he say something?"

"Ah, no. This was a very clumsy intro to asking you if you'd like to chaperone prom. We could... go together. That is, I want to ask you to chaperone with me, as my... date?", stammered Paul with a frown. "I'm sorry. I'm normally more eloquent, but the two of us have been going on lunch dates and coffee dates for five weeks now and we didn't have a proper date yet, or kissed. To be honest, I am completely lost where we stand. Are we friends, or is there a potential for more?"

He looked so adorably frustrated that Sally couldn't help but laugh a little. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, it's just... I've been wondering the same thing. Yes, I'd love to... haha, to go to prom with you. Oh dear, I feel like a school girl again. _You_ make me feel like a school girl again."

And for the first time, it was Sally who managed to make Paul blush as they exchanged a smile.

/break\

After another successful study-session, Nico rewarded his boyfriend with dinner. Granted, that meant they were sitting in McDonald's because Percy insisted that living with Nico's family was already enough and he didn't want Nico to pay for expensive dates. Nico didn't mind, seeing as his father often took them to official dinners in fancy restaurants with food that he couldn't pronounce. He was a teenage boy, so he appreciated a burger far more at times. Taking a large bite from his Big Mac, he watched his beautiful boyfriend. He was still spacing out. It still concerned Nico.

"Hey, I start feeling neglected. You keep spacing out", teased Nico and grasped Percy's wrist, pulling it close to bite off the fry in Percy's hand. "Don't tell me you've had enough of fast food?"

"Mh?", grunted Percy doe-eyed, blinking a couple of times.

"You have been distracted during the PFLAG meeting _and_ during our study-session, but if you keep spacing out on our date, I'll start taking it personal", elaborated Nico with a small, tender smile. "Now, do you want to tell me what's on your mind? Because I've been having a monologue about my conflicted feelings for one Will Solace for the past ten minutes and I'd like to have your input, preferably in the form of 'Yes, I'm proud of Will too and your feelings of deeply seated animosity for Will's past crush on me are completely justified, oh love of my life'."

"Oh love of my life?", echoed Percy, raising one eyebrow and staring at Nico. "First of all; In what century do we live in your mind? Because I don't think _anyone_ would say that."

"Ah, so you _are_ listening to what I say. That's good", chuckled Nico. "Well? What's going on inside that beautiful head of yours, Percy? What got you all troubled and thoughtful?"

"It's... dumb, I guess", sighed Percy and ducked his head. "I just... Mitchell and Austin asked me if you asked me to prom yet, or if I asked you and that reminded me that I have _no idea_ how this is gonna work. I mean, the guy asks the girl, right? But we're both boys. So, if I ask you, would you be like offended because it'd make you feel like a girl? But then I wouldn't ask and what if you won't ask me either because you think the same thing and don't want to make me feel like a girl..."

Nico frowned as he watched all those words spilling from his boyfriend's pink, bow-shaped lips. "I haven't... Right. You want to go to prom. I should have known that. I'm sorry. I just... I never wanted to go to prom, or any other school dance because, well, they're old-fashioned relics."

"Oh...", whispered Percy and his face fell. "So... you don't want to go to prom."

Before they could delve deeper into that, they got ambushed by Frank, Leo and Hazel who then basically took the spotlight and started chatting away about the 'surprising' coming out of Will, completely hijacking both the conversation and the date. Not that Nico minded, really. It gave him enough time to think about what Percy had said and what Percy apparently wanted.

/break\

Percy was talking to Bianca when they arrived in school together. The daughter of Hades didn't care much about prom and its traditions, but Persephone insisted that Bianca should 'go and feel like a princess'. There wasn't much arguing allowed in those matters. They met up with Luke and Thalia half way up the stairs, the two who were expected to be prom king and queen weren't too keen on prom either though. It was all just a front for the peasants, as Luke so teasingly claimed.

"Why... is everyone gathered like that?", asked Thalia confused. "And... isn't that your locker?"

Percy frowned as they pushed past the crowd to Percy's locker. Percy's locker that was decorated with two dozen blue-dyed roses and two dozen white roses. Between the roses were a lot of hearts, each heart containing one letter. After concentrating for a few moments, Percy was able to put them together in an order that actually made sense – Will you go to prom with me?

"Biongiorno, mio gattino", whispered a dark voice behind Percy, making him shudder. "I know you were talking about girls, but when a boy makes a big show out of asking a girl out, it's not because she is a girl, it's because he is a boy in love. So this isn't supposed to make you feel like a girl, it's supposed to show that I'm a boy in love. Now, Percy Jackson, will you go to prom with me?"

Percy's face was beet red as he turned around to face Nico and it turned another ten shades of red when he saw Nico _wearing a tux and a top-head_. On most other boys from their class, this would look ridiculous, but on Nico it somehow truly looked as though he was a gentleman from the nineteenth century. Nico could pull off that look, right down to the top-head.

"Why hasn't he said yes yet?" - "Oh, I wish someone would ask me like that!" - "If he doesn't say 'yes' in the next ten seconds, I will abduct his boyfriend!" - "Percy is _so_ lucky!" - "They're so cute!"

Percy was hyper-aware of the whispering crowd around them and oh, he could only agree to them all. Aside from the one who wanted to steal Nico, because that piece of perfection was Percy's. Mouth hanging open a little, Percy nodded – first slow, then so fast, his head nearly fell off. A shining, large grin split his face as he threw himself at Nico and kissed the other enthusiastically.

"That was so cheesy, it nearly made me puke", muttered Annabeth affectionately.

"I told my brother that this would be too much, but apparently I underestimated Percy's inner romantic", chuckled Bianca fondly, smiling to herself. "What about you, Annie? Got a date yet?"

"I... uh... I don't know if I should go", sighed Annabeth, shaking her head.

"Bull!", grunted Thalia with a glare. "If I am forced to wear a dress, so are you."

"It's just... up until now, I figured Percy and I would go together – not as a couple, but as friends, you know?", sighed Annabeth and frowned. "And I thought then being single would be fine, but prom as a single, while all my friends are nicely paired up? That's just depressing. No offense, Bia."

"None taken", chuckled the oldest di Angelo. "I don't mind being single."

"Well, I kinda... do", huffed Annabeth and pouted, watching Percy and Nico. "I mean, I'm not like... lost without a partner, but a couple-event like this? It would be nice to have a date for this..."

/break\

Percy and Annabeth were sitting together under a tree, with Percy's head in Annabeth's lab. Since Nico had asked Percy to prom two days ago, Percy hadn't shut up about it once. Not that Annabeth held it against him, if she was being honest. What Nico had done had been incredibly cute.

"Gosh, yes it was so sweet!", agreed Silena with a heavenly sigh and dreamy eyes.

So Percy and Annabeth had started out alone, but they had been joined by some of the cheerleaders. Annabeth's eyes kept darting over to Piper throughout their conversation. Beckendorf came and picked Silena up, Luke came to get Thalia, Shane got Lacy and Grover picked Juniper up. Basically, it made Annabeth feel lonely. In the end, Nico came and even stole her Percy. When Bianca, Zoe and Phoebe conveniently left for their archery club, Annabeth found herself alone with Piper.

"What... What Nico did was sweet", started Piper, trying to sound casual and failing.

"Why does _everyone_ have to repeat that?", sighed Annabeth annoyed. "I mean, yeah, it was sweet, but come on. Half the cheerleaders got as sweet gestures from their jocks too."

"But Nico isn't a jock and that's what makes it so sweet", countered Piper with a grin. "He's a badass goth guy who doesn't do society and such, but for Percy, be got as cheesy as possible and wore a _tux_. Those jocks? They've been whipped for months, they do as their cheerleaders order."

"I... guess you're right", sighed Annabeth with a frown, looking sideways at Piper.

"And furthermore, we have so many jock-cheerleader relationships, but Percy and Nico? They're like gay crusaders. Like a beacon of hope. Not just for us other gays, but also for other underdogs and victims of bullying. A sign that... things can change, that those who had been made fun of can as well succeed, you know? It's about more than just Nico and Percy", continued Piper softly.

"You're right", smiled Annabeth, liking this new view on things. "Yes. It really _is_ sweet."

"I... may not have a tux and two dozen roses, but...", drawled Piper reluctantly, cheeks dark as she picked a white daisy and offered it to Annabeth. "Would you... go to prom with me?"

Annabeth stared wide-eyed from the flower to the blushing cheerleader. "W—What? Why me?!"

"Annabeth, I'm not dumb", chuckled Piper with a small grin. "I notice the looks you keep giving me. My gay-dar is not that off. And I just... well... I mean, I figured now or never, right? If I don't try asking you, I'll never get you. I don't know if you're ready to come out yet, but I figured you could still say no and things would remain the same. Or maybe I'd get lucky. And if... you don't want to go as my date-date, then maybe we could at least go as... friends? Because I really like you and I like spending time with you. Things are more fun when you're around."

All Annabeth could do was keep staring at the pretty cheerleader. She wasn't sure what to say. She really wanted to say yes, because she really wanted Piper and that Piper would ask her to prom! But she was also nervous. Sure, over the past weeks she had seen that in a group and with the support of others, maybe being openly gay wouldn't have to be a bad thing. She was still nervous though.

"I—I... c—can I think about it?", asked Annabeth with a pleading look.

"Of course", grinned Piper and leaned over to kiss Annabeth's cheek in a friendly manner.

Annabeth blushed a crimson red as she stared after the cheerleader she had been crushing on for months. Was happiness worth risking getting hurt? When she looked at how incredibly happy Nico made Percy, it made her hopeful that maybe, she could gain the same kind of happiness.

/break\

Lunch at the di Angelos was a fun thing, because Persephone was at her flower-shop and Hades was at work too (and so was Sally, now that they had three adults in the house), which meant the teens were raiding the kitchen. Leo was sitting on the kitchen-counter, together with Percy. The two were debating their expectations of _Captain America: Civil War_ , seeing as Percy was clearly pro-Cap and Leo was all-Tony. Needless to say, Hazel and Nico enjoyed watching their boyfriends be nerds. The two di Angelos were sitting at the table together with Frank and Annabeth while Bianca was making sandwiches for them all. Annabeth had asked Percy today if he had time and if Annabeth could come over, so this was her first time eating with the bunch of them. It was cozy, but a bit strange.

"So, what's on your mind, Annabeth? You wanted to talk about something", prompted Percy.

He jumped off the kitchen-counter to join the others at the table, looking inquisitively at Annabeth. "Well, I... uh... P—Piper asked me out, on a... date. For prom. She asked me out to prom."

"Oh my gosh, did you say yes?!", gasped Leo, practically sitting on her lap eagerly. "Please say you said yes! Pipes had been so nervous about asking you! She hadn't even told me she asked you yet!"

"I... uh... I didn't know what to say...", admitted Annabeth, staring at her lap.

"You should say what your heart tells you", advised Bianca with a soft smile, laying one hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "That's the only thing that matters. I know you're beating yourself up about what the others may think and if they'll judge, but... that's no way to live your life."

Annabeth stared up at the older girl thoughtful. Deep down, she knew that Bianca was right.

/break\

Percy was straightening his tie when someone knocked on his door. Biting his lip in an attempt not to grin like a maniac, he opened the door for his boyfriend. Living together put a bit of a damper on the whole being-picked-up thing, but seeing Nico in his suit totally made up for it.

"You look stunning", said both of them at the same moment, followed by laughter.

Nico grinned and took Percy's hand to kiss it. "Well, at least we agree, mh? Let's get going. Bianca and your mother are already eagerly awaiting us. Your mother has a date, by the way."

Percy giggled and took Nico's arm as they waltzed down the stairs. Of course they didn't get out easily. Persephone took roughly two dozen pictures of them, forcing them to pose ridiculously before she allowed them to go. Bianca and Sally both looked beautiful in their dresses. Percy grinned as he sat down next to his mom. Some of his friends had complained about their parents playing chaperone, but Percy really didn't mind. He was excited for his mom. He knew she had missed her own prom because she had been pregnant with him.

"Say, did Annabeth agree to go with Piper or not in the end?", asked Bianca curiously. "She never said and neither did Piper. I didn't feel like prying either, so... Tell me."

"After a _lot_ of stuttering around, she agreed", grinned Percy mischievously. "Now she's dying of nervousness. It's kind of cute. So, mom, who is _your_ date? Is it Mister Blofis?"

The teasing in his voice made it obvious that he already knew the answer. Sally blushed and averted her eyes, brushing off the knits in her azure-blue summer-dress. Oh, it was so silly to feel so girly, but Sally enjoyed every second of it. She turned to look at Percy as Percy kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you're happy", whispered Percy, smiling at his mother.

Sally returned the smile and looked past Percy at Nico. "And I'm glad you're happy."

/break\

Chris was dancing with Clarisse, Beckendorf was whirling Silena around, Luke and Thalia took most of the spotlight though, while Octavian was dancing with his best friend and companion for the night Rachel. Hylla, Zoe and Bianca were sitting that one out, rather talking than dancing. Katie and her boyfriend Malcolm the sophomore were sitting together with Nico, Percy, Annabeth and Piper. They were talking about light and unimportant stuff, laughing with each other.

"Okay, give me one good reason why you're not dancing."

Percy looked up to see that Silena had interrupted her dance to glare at them fiercely. "Because we're drinking bowl and talking? Why do I feel like I greatly offended you...?"

The head-cheerleader groaned and grabbed Percy and Nico by the hands, pulling them up. Percy tried to protest, blushing brightly as he noticed that a very slow song was playing. The others at the table didn't have much time to laugh because Silena ushered them all onto the dance-floor.

"Everyone is staring", mumbled Percy as he tried to hide his face in Nico's shoulder.

"Not so happy with being out and proud anymore?", teased Nico amused, kissing Percy's ear.

"That's not it", huffed Percy, tilting his head up to nose Nico's jaw. "I'm just... I've always hidden who I was and I never dared to even think of doing such a thing... dancing with a handsome boy on a party... With... with my boyfriend, who I love deeply... And I'm... happy... Very happy."

"L—Love?", stammered Nico wide-eyed, cheeks dark red. "We haven't said that y–yet."

"Well, you have", pointed Percy out, smiling coyly, leaning in for a kiss. "When you asked me out for prom. You said it didn't mean I'm a girl who needs courting, but that you're a boy in love."

"Good lord, do you _listen_ to yourselves? Stop being so cheesy!", interrupted Clarisse irritated.

"Leave them be", chided Silena as she and Beckendorf danced past them. "Young love is beautiful."

"Young love is _annoying_ ", grunted Clarisse and rolled her eyes. "Look at those two over there!"

Annabeth averted her eyes as the others turned to look at her and Piper at that comment. Piper grasped her chin to tilt it up again, smiling softly at the blonde. The native American was wearing a blue dress, rather simple and a pale color that complimented her darker skin, decorated with feathers, just as she had feathers braided into her hair. She had a wild yet simple beauty to herself.

"I know I already said it, but you look beautiful", whispered Piper with a small smile.

Annabeth's hair was framing her body in broad curls, a silvery-gray dress complimenting her nice curves in ways that had made Piper nearly drop when she had first seen her today. Annabeth looked up at her with a faint blush at the compliment, a nearly shy smile on her lips. Piper couldn't keep from kissing the blonde then and there. At first Annabeth froze up, but a few moments, she relaxed into the kiss and moved her lips against Piper's. The two stopped dancing in the middle of the dance floor and kissed, not noticing the small audience they had gained.

"They're kinda cute together", whispered Percy with a broad grin, leaning against Nico.

"Yeah. The well-behaved golden girl and the rebellious one. It seems to work like a charm."

Nico grinned and stole a kiss of his own, making Percy blush as he guided his golden boy back to dancing. Sally watched them from the sidelines, a fond smile on her lips. This was her son, being truly happy, having found someone who was willing to stand up for him and with him.

"You look... lovely, Sally", complimented Paul as he approached her, offering her a hand. "Would you like to dance? It seems all children are well-behaved, so I finally have some time to spare."

Sally looked him up and down, marveling at how sophisticated he looked in his suit. Smiling up at the teacher, she took his hand and stood to dance. Paul returned her smile as he laid his free arm around her waist. She was like a painting of a summer day, so serene and beautiful in a natural way.

"Are we... ah, this sound so silly in my head", sighed Sally softly. "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? You said... this is our first official date. That would mean we're dating. Right?"

"If that is what you'd want", confirmed Paul with a small nod and the faintest blush of his own. "You're a wonderful woman, Sally. One of a kind. And I couldn't help but be... intrigued by what Percy told me about you in our sessions. He paints the picture of a saint, really. And angel. And... he's not exactly off-target there. I love spending time with you and I'd like to spend more time with you. Why should the kids be the only ones to have it simple? They like each other so they date."

Sally paused, unsure what she was supposed to reply. Sure, she would like that and she would like happiness. And yes, Percy had said he was glad that she was happy, but what if in the end Paul and Percy wouldn't like each other, or if Tyson wouldn't like Paul? Or what if they really liked Paul and then things would fall apart and Percy and Tyson would be heartbroken and—and suddenly she got pushed forward so their lips met in a chaste kiss. Blushing, she backed off a bit and turned to look at her smirking son. Percy winked at his mother and whirled his own boyfriend farther away again.

"Well, I guess... I'd like that", said Sally with a brighter smile this time.

Paul glanced over Sally's shoulder to offer Percy a grateful look, but the boy was too busy dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Percy and Nico taking their relationship to the next step. If you know what I mean. *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* And Tyson will officially meet Paul~


	12. Our Desires Reveal Us, They Show Us For Who We Really Are

_Chapter 12: Our Desires Reveal Us, They Show Us For Who We Really Are_

"Are you gonna be my dad?"

The day had started out perfectly fine, actually. A month into his relationship with Sally, Paul was delighted that she wanted to introduce him to her other son. It was supposed to be a casual, so she had simply invited him to help the moving-party. The divorce had been through, Mister Ugliano had been obliged to pay not just alimony but also a great amount of compensation for the physical pain he had put his wife and stepson through. As grateful as Sally was to the di Angelos for everything they had done for her, she felt that she owed both her sons and herself to start a new life, a life of their own. Still, Hades insisted to help her find a good apartment, one where no landlord pulled her over the table. She agreed gratefully. And now the three Jacksons were moving into their new apartment – three bedrooms, a bathroom, an extra toilet, living room with balcony and a nicely sized kitchen. All of the di Angelos, Paul and quite some of Percy's friends had agreed to help them move in. Sally had introduced Paul to Tyson as her 'very good friend' for now – and that was okay, Paul was already grateful enough she trusted him and their relationship enough to bring him into the young and impressionable child's life. What neither of them had taken into account was that Percy was _horrible_ at keeping his own feelings a secret and that through him, Tyson had already learned that 'very good friends' were boyfriends. Better known as Nico, in Percy's case.

"I... uh... eh...", stammered Paul and cautiously put the box he was holding down onto the floor.

"You're mommy's boyfriend. But mommy is already old, so you have to marry her, right? And then you'll be my new dad, right?", concluded Tyson with a curious frown.

Hazel was covering her mouth with both hands to keep from bursting out into laughter. Already old, huh? Surely Sally didn't like hearing that. Though Sally was too busy being flustered and lost for words to really register. Percy grinned where he was standing next to Hazel, unpacking plates and silverware in the kitchen. His eyes darted over to his family, seeing how lost his mom looked.

"Well, _dad_ , what do you say?", called Percy out challengingly.

Paul flushed the darkest red possible. Nico rolled his eyes. The situation was already embarrassing enough for the two adults, no need for Mister Sass to add fuel. Walking past his boyfriend, he pinched Percy's ass pretty hard without anyone noticing. Percy yelped and jumped two feet high, earning curious and confused glances from Piper and Leo as the two entered. Percy just blushed in reply and turned to glare heatedly at his boyfriend. All Nico had to offer was a large, satisfied grin. Not that Percy minded too much, if he was being honest. A little over two months of relationship and touching above clothes was all they had done so far – and that had only started a month ago too. So every kind of touching was very much appreciated by the horny boy who _really_ wanted more from his boyfriend but didn't know how to approach the topic. Again, he found himself a little lost in his new relationship. And this time it wasn't even due to the gay-factor of this. It was the general sexual aspect of it. He had _no_ idea how to handle that stuff. All he and Annabeth had done was holding hands and exchanging innocent kisses. He didn't know how to approach the topic of sex without looking like a stumbling moron, an inexperienced fool or worse yet, accidentally like a slut.

"Have you seen my girlfriend?", asked Piper, pulling Percy out of his irritating thoughts.

Grateful for the distraction, he turned toward Piper and grinned broadly. Whenever she used the term girlfriend, her eyes would sparkle and her cheeks would heat up. Sure, prom had been their first date, in a way, but it had taken them about two more weeks before they figured out that they were actually girlfriends. It took another week before Annabeth was ready to announce it out loud in public. She may not have felt ready to be out and proud before, but she also really didn't want to hide her relationship to Piper as though it was a dirty secret not fit for the public eye.

"Your girlfriend went out to buy drinks for us, together with Rachel, Reyna and Clarisse", replied Percy and paused for a moment. "With any luck, they'll also bring pizza. I'm starving."

With a small apologetic grin aimed at his friends, Percy headed to the living room where Tyson sat on the new couch cross-legged, with Mrs. O'Leary in his lap. Paul and Sally stood in front of him, looking very much lost and as though they tried to figure out how to explain things to Tyson. Taking pity on them, Percy knelt down in front of his little brother, patting Mrs. O'Leary's head.

"Paul's not our dad, but he's very special to mom and she loves him very much. And maybe some day, he will become our dad. For now, mom and Paul first need time to figure things out for themselves. You know how slow adults are sometimes, right?", explained Percy with a kind smile.

"Uhu", nodded Tyson obediently before turning to Paul. "But you'll be nice to mommy and big brother, right? Not like Smelly Gabe. Because I don't wanna see them hurt again."

And that alone melted the hearts of everyone in the apartment. Paul coughed, surprised by the boy's bright mind. He walked over to take Percy's place and be on eye-level with Tyson.

"Absolutely", promised Paul, voice steady and sincere. "Your mother is a wonderful woman and I respect her very much. I'd never hurt her in any way. Nor would I ever hurt you or Percy."

Tyson stared at him so intensely that his eyes crossed. He then nodded, as though he deemed Paul's words sincere. And then, because to him the thing was done, he jumped off the couch and ran to go and help Leo, because he was awesome and Tyson adored him a lot. Percy grinned amused.

"Well, I guess you just got his blessing", mused Percy light-hearted.

"And what about yours?", asked Paul as he stood, looking Percy in the eyes. "I never asked what you thought about this. I'm your teacher and your counselor. I promise you I'd never break your trust in me and whatever you tell me won't reach your mother's ears, because it's your privacy."

"You're my teacher and you're my counselor", agreed Percy with a short nod. "And you make mom smile in a way I've ever only seen when she was talking about my dad. You make her _happy_."

And that was that. Percy hummed to himself and went to go and get another box from the truck. He only noticed that someone was following him when he stood in front of said truck and bend over to get a box just out of reach. He yelped loudly as someone grasped his hips and pressed up against him. Craning his neck, he glared at his cheekily grinning boyfriend.

"Didn't mean to startle you. But then again, you shouldn't stick _that_ out so much. Too tempting."

"Perv", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes affectionately as he turned around and jumped up onto the truck, pulling Nico in so the Italian was standing between his legs. "I'll miss living with you."

"Yeah. It was convenient to just walk across the hall to get a kiss", agreed Nico.

"Not just that. Idiot", huffed Percy and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck. "I really love your family. They're amazing. It was... so good to have all this company, all those caring people."

"Oi! Stop making out, you two! There's still enough work to do!", interrupted Bia from the window.

Nico and Percy bolted apart and blushed as they turned to look at the grinning Italian girl.

/break\

It was their three months anniversary. Or so Bianca had said. Percy wasn't good with those things. He could barely remember his own birthday at times, if he was being honest. But still, Bianca had informed him today that it was his and Nico's three months anniversary. There was more to it than a mere pointing out facts. The next hour, Rachel approached him and told him that Tyson would be staying at her place over the night. Tyson did adore Rachel's little sister Ella like she was the most amazing thing in all of creation, so it wasn't exactly something new or surprising. It turned a little strange when his mom informed him that Paul had invited her to a weekend get-away and that he was to look after Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary while she was away, if he'd be okay with it. Of course he was, he thought she deserved some time to herself. He definitely grew suspicious when talking to Paul during his counseling session, approaching the topic of the weekend-getaway. He was bright-eyed and told Percy that one of the seniors had given Paul the brilliant idea. That senior happened to be Bianca di Angelo, who had also asked Rachel, apparently, to take Tyson tonight.

"What are you planning, Bianca?", asked Percy as he approached the cheerleader.

She was sitting at the lunch table with the other cheerleaders, offering him an innocent smile as she handed him a box with a blue bow on top. "My brother will come tonight for your tutoring. It's already cleared with our parents. Happy anniversary, Perce."

Frowning utterly confused, he popped the lid of the box. His face turned a darker red than Rachel's hair. Inside the box was a small bottle of lube and a bunch of condoms. Bianca grinned widely. Apparently, Percy wasn't the only one driven into despair over his and Nico's unresolved sexual tension those past weeks where groping had been the highest of Nico's feelings.

"You're unbearable. And so is he. Especially since you moved out", supplied Hazel next to her sister, glaring just the slightest bit at her friend. "He's been tense and keeps barking at everyone. Sure, he's being all nice and sweet around you, but as soon as you're separated, he's being a pain."

"But... he never... I mean, I _tried_ , as best as, well, I can...", mumbled Percy, embarrassed to discuss this matter with the sisters of his boyfriend. "He was always being such a gentleman."

"And that may be his greatest weakness", huffed Bianca with a roll of her dark eyes. "He knows you're not settled with being gay half the time and this really is your second relationship ever. He doesn't want to push you to do anything you're uncomfortable with. That idiot."

/break\

Nico was wildly suspicious when he left home that Friday. His family, who had tried to dodge him for weeks now – he didn't hold it against them, he knew he was being unbearable these days – had been at the highest peak of their teasing today before he left for Percy's for another session of torture. Tutoring, he meant. Slip of his mind. Then again, tutoring sessions were quite torturous for Nico these days. Just seeing Percy in his skinny-jeans nearly gave him a hard-on. His nights were plagued with dirty dreams of Percy, naked and writhing beneath him. All of that had started when the annual spring swim tournament had started and he, as a dutiful boyfriend, had attended each. Percy, only down to his swimming shorts, dripping wet, muscles flexing with every purposeful move. He had been completely content with taking things at Percy's pace – a pace he had been watching for months between Percy and Annabeth, after all. But that tournament had changed things. It had pushed the fact just how enchanting and sexy his boyfriend was to the forefront of Nico's mind and said sexiness kept taunting him in his dreams. Jerking off only helped that much. So here he was, a sexually frustrated teenager who didn't know how to talk to his boyfriend about this. Sure, he had already had a couple of boyfriends and casual flings before, but never a virgin and he knew how easily confused Percy still was by his sexuality. Nico feared that if he told Percy about just how much Nico wanted to make love to him, that Percy may feel obliged, even though he wasn't ready yet. He also partially dreaded the whole boy-girl-conversation that he knew would follow. They had encountered that particular problem multiple times already, after all. So sex between two men? Nico could already see the question marks in those beautiful eyes.

"Nico? Are you in there somewhere, or are you just admiring the view?"

Nico startled and blinked. His hand was still raised from where he had been knocking on the door of the apartment. Percy stood in the door frame, one eyebrow raised in amusement as he stared at the Italian. Nico didn't even want to know how long they had been like this, with him lost in his own thoughts. That was what Percy did to him, completely distract him from his surroundings!

"I'm sorry, love", sighed Nico and leaned in to kiss Percy softly. "A lot on my mind, you know?"

Percy chuckled as he returned the kiss and pulled Nico inside. His heart was pounding in his chest. He had big plans for tonight. Thanks to Bianca. He just hoped it'd all work out well. There won't be any tutoring today. Not at all. The whole night was perfectly choreographed by Percy and Will (Percy would forever be grateful that the blonde had caught on with Percy's plight after training today and offered his advice. Will did have more experience with having sex and being gay than Percy). First, dinner. Percy had cooked a rich meal, with salad, soup, main course and dessert.

"You... went all out. I thought we'd order pizza and eat while studying", grunted Nico surprised.

"Well... it's... our anniversary. I thought we should sit down together and celebrate", offered Percy.

Nico made a face. He had his head so far up his ass, he hadn't even noticed that it was their anniversary. What kind of a boyfriend was he, damn it! At this rate, he'd never get laid (much to his charging, he knew from his parents that forgetting anniversaries ended up with months without sex).

"I completely forgot. I'm so sorry, Percy. I didn't even get you a-", started Nico worried.

"Shut up, you big idiot", grunted Percy amused and pulled Nico into a kiss. "I didn't remember either. I'm crap with stuff like that. But your sister was so nice to point it out to me, so I figured we should at least celebrate a little, mh? I don't need fancy presents and stuff. I just need _you_."

And there Percy went again, taking Nico's breath away with such a sentence, said like it was the most obvious and natural thing. Nico couldn't help but pull Percy into another, far more passionate kiss. Percy hummed in approval. After a moment, they parted to pay attention to dinner.

They dined with fun conversations, about their activities, the last PFLAG meeting, Sally's plans with Paul. It was easy to talk to Nico about nearly everything. Aside from his desperate desire to lose his virginity. Oh well. He had contemplated to 'wine and dine' today, get some liquid courage, but that just wasn't him and the idea had died as soon as it had passed his mind. He wouldn't want to be drunk during his first night with Nico, he wanted to savor every last second of it.

"This was amazing", praised Nico as he swallowed the last bite of self-made apple pie.

"Thank you", grinned Percy with a bashful look. "So... you... uh, wanna watch a movie? I borrowed Luke's copy of _Guardians of the Galaxy_. I'm in the mood for some Peter Quill."

Nico raised one eyebrow and grinned amused. "This anniversary came quite convenient for you, didn't it? A good excuse to get out of studying, huh? Well. I clean up here, you get the movie ready."

Percy grinned widely. He had hoped for that. Rushing out of the room, he went to his room to prepare the things for tonight. He put the lube on the nightstand, readied the box filled with condoms right next to it. Courtesy of Persephone, he had enough flowers to decorate everything. He knew it looked cheesy, but he liked it. It was somehow comforting do to those things.

"Percy? Popcorn is ready. What are you... uh... uh..." Nico poked his head into the room and he looked ready to faint. Percy stared at him with large eyes and a flustered expression. He just wanted to set everything, then watch the movie and perhaps somehow get Nico's blood boiling during that, through a hopefully heavy make-out session, then afterward lead him to his room and somehow end up having sex. Not for Nico to stumble in and catch Percy in the act of preparing everything.

"Well, this is awkward", muttered Percy put down. "So... I guess, beating around the bush just died a pathetic death. Uhm... Nico, I _really_ wanna have sex with you. I appreciate that you're being a considerate gentleman and all, but you're giving me blue balls!"

All Nico could do was stare at the jock with a dumb expression and then he burst out into a fit of violent laughter, much to Percy's horror. He stared at the Italian, watching how Nico sat down on the bed, holding his stomach from all the laughter. Okay, totally not how Percy had planned it.

"So... the idea of having sex with me is funny to you. Great for my self-esteem."

"No! No, love, no!", objected Nico hastily, trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry. No, it's just... I wanted to have sex with you for weeks now, but never knew how to approach you without seeming to force you to do things you're not ready for yet. So I just... didn't say anything..."

"Oh. Well, at least I'm not the only one failing miserably at communication in this relationship", stated Percy, blinking slowly. "So... we obviously need to work on that. I promise I'll try being less... shy about this stuff, trying to... to tell you when I want something, even though it feels embarrassing to me. And... you promise me to talk to me, instead of assuming I'd let you push me into anything I don't want. Because that's just not how I work, di Angelo."

"That sounds like a good compromise", agreed Nico, intertwining his fingers with Percy's.

"So... uhm... are we gonna have sex now?", asked Percy with a bright blush. "I mean, we've been dating for three months now and to be honest it feels way longer, what with everything we've gone through. I trust you, so much. Everything you've done for me – and for my family. I just... I can't imagine anyone I'd trust more with this than you. No one else I could picture being that... that... vulnerable in front of, you know? I've been thinking about this a lot. A—And not just in a perverted jerk-off-kind of way. I've been thinking about if it's too soon, or if I'm really ready, but... I'm sixteen, I'm in love with you, I trust you. I think... no, I _know_ that I want this. That I want you."

A small smile spread over Nico's lips at that. He should have known better. This was Percy and regardless of how jumpy he could be, how fast he'd decide to do something and just do it without further contemplation, he _did_ put thought behind important decisions. And if Percy said he was ready, then there was no reason to doubt it. Now on to the awkward part of things, huh?

"That's... wonderful to hear", started Nico, blushing a bit himself. "So... uh... you... and I... and..."

Percy observed how his boyfriend's blush brightened with every uttered half-word. Realization dawned on him the longer Nico continued to stammer and point at them both and their crotches.

"A—Are you trying to give me The Talk?", yelped Percy with large eyes.

"Well, I mean, you're always a little insecure about boys and girls in a gay relationship, so I figured we should talk about this stuff first before we, uh, do anything", muttered Nico awkwardly.

A large grin split Percy's face as he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend tenderly. "You're the sweetest idiot I've ever met. I'm not dumb, Nico. Being with you and stumbling over so many... stereotypes, I did some research, okay? So maybe at first it were just fanfictions that Rachel made me read. And really not helpful texts from our biology book. So... I talked to Will and... that was one of the most embarrassing conversations I've ever had, but he explained to me what, uh, what went where and... how it was supposed to fit. And what kind of, uh, you know, _other_ possibilities there are."

"Other possibilities?", repeated Nico a little lost.

"Well, eh, he taught me how to give blowjobs", supplied Percy, before seeing the angry, disturbed and jealous expression on Nico's face. "With bananas, okay?! Jeez, Nico. So... I dunno, I have some basic knowledge now, I guess. So no... weird situation where I go all panicky deer in the headlights. And _we_ don't have to have this awkward conversation, thankfully."

"You're brilliant", muttered Nico, placing another soft kiss on Percy's lips.

"Thanks", chimed Percy, looking rather proud of himself. "So... Sex? Please?"

Nico laughed loudly and shook his head. How did he end up with such a cute boyfriend? Pulling Percy in, he placed a passionate kiss on those soft, rosy lips. His fingers found Percy's jeans, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping. As they parted, he pulled off Percy's shirt. Percy stood and rid Nico of his shirt, while Nico tried to pull down Percy's pants. That up and down movement at the same time failed miserably, of course, ending with both of them in a tangled mess of clothes, on their asses on the floor. Groaning softly, Percy got out of his pants which were stuck mid-thigh.

"Maybe... we should undress ourselves and choreograph this... another time", grunted Nico.

Percy nodded in agreement and threw his socks and boxers into a corner of his room. He then turned to watch with sharp and curious eyes how piece after piece of clothing disappeared off his lover's body, until only bare, olive-colored skin was left. Nicely toned, with all the right muscles and oh yes, there was that tattoo again. While Nico neatly folded his clothes, Percy approached him from behind and started trailing kisses down Nico's spine. Nico shuddered and nearly fell over in surprise. But Percy seemed very determined as he nibbled on the Italian words, traced the wings with his tongue and left kisses all over Nico's back. By the time Percy's hunger seemed satisfied, Nico was hard as a rock. They moved onto the bed, for more comfort.

"If you talked to Will about this all, how... how do you want this?", asked Nico softly. "I mean, it's your first time and I'm experienced in both, so it's up to you. Do you want to top or bottom?"

Biting his lower lip hard, Percy spread his legs a little in invitation, face crimson red. "I... uh... after Will told me about this whole prostate-stuff, I kinda... experimented a little? Fingered myself. So... I _really_ wanna know what it'd feel like with a... with... uh... your cock?"

Nico was very delighted at that. Not just because he preferred to top, but also because Percy really did trust him a lot, trusted him with this. Kissing the other tenderly, he poured a good amount of lube onto his fingers. As they parted, Percy was left panting. He arched his back as Nico started to trail kisses down his body. While his tongue twirled around one of Percy's nipples, his fingers found Percy's entrance. At first Percy yelped and froze, so Nico paused, looking up for reassurance.

"Continue", ordered Percy flustered. "I—I was just surprised. A little _warning_ would be nice."

"I'll continue preparing you now", chimed Nico with a teasing grin.

Percy rolled his eyes, though he stopped when Nico stood true to his words. He pushed in slowly, wiggling his finger to get in deeper. The kisses continued down Percy's torso, tongue greedy to caress Percy's sixpack, teeth nibbling hungrily on his hipbones while another finger was added. Nico spread his fingers, adding a third, while Percy fell apart beneath him.

"Okay, okay, okay! I know that stuff, gimme something new!", interrupted Percy impatiently.

Nico laughed amused as he fished for a condom and rolled it over, applying more lube to his cock to make things easier on his lover. He grasped Percy's thighs and pushed them apart, slowly easing his way in. Percy looked troubled for a moment, but he made no motions to stop Nico, so Nico wasn't going to treat him like a glass doll. He continued, until he got the first moan out of his lover. With that, he started thrusting – hard and deep and slow, enjoying every last second of it. Percy altered between having his fingers clawed into Nico's hair, nails dragging down his back, or hands holding onto Nico's face to pull him into kisses. Feeling close to his own orgasm, Nico wrapped his cunning fingers around Percy's dick and started to massage him into a high Percy had never experienced before. Coming on someone else's touch than the own was new and amazing. With a loud moan spilling from his lips, Percy came all over their joined bodies. Nico grunted as he felt Percy's muscles tighten around him. He mashed their lips in a bruising kiss and thrust as deep as he could as he came. His fingers were digging into Percy's hips in a way that was sure to leave bruises, but both were too high on pleasure to even notice. Panting and moaning filled the room as both slowly calmed down. Only minutes later did Nico manage to pull out. He tied the condom up and threw it onto the hard-wooden floor so he could get rid of it later (he did not want Sally or Paul to find a used condom in the bathroom. He wouldn't live to see another day).

"So... how was that for a first time?", asked Nico teasingly as he cleaned them both up a bit.

He grasped Percy by the waist and pulled him close so Percy's head was resting on his chest. While Percy was still busy catching his breath, Nico let his eyes wander. Percy's room wasn't large, but it was _his_ , the first time he had his very own room all to himself. He was proud of it and had gone full fanboy on it. Avengers and Doctor Who posters on the walls, the wall behind the bed a dark TARDIS blue and what little fanboy merchandise he had proudly presented on shelves.

"It was _amazing_ ", panted Percy, placing sloppy kisses on Nico's neck. "You're amazing."

Nico laughed, kissing the top of Percy's head. "So... Now may be as good a time as ever, I suppose. My dad and I, well and some others, always go to Comic Con in San Diego and I was wondering if maybe, you know, you... would like to come? I'd like you to come. I'll pay. And that's why I haven't mentioned it yet, because I know you don't like me paying for expensive stuff, but-"

"I'd love to", interrupted Percy with sparkly eyes, grinning. "What? I may not like it when you treat me to everything, but... I also know that _you_ like to spoil me. And what kind of nerd would I be if I'd decline the offer to go to Comic Con?! I'd be a shame for our whole community."

Nico had a dopey smile on his lips as he got lost in Percy's eyes. This was his amazing boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last chapter already! It'll feature Comic Con, Cosplay and a cameo from Triton~ Also lots of mush and adorkableness from our boys, obviously ;)


	13. Go On With What Your Heart Tells You, or You Will Lose All

_Chapter 13: Go On With What Your Heart Tells You, or You Will Lose All_

Percy was blushing as he tugged on the sleeve of his red hoodie. When Nico had asked him to go to Comic Con, he had been so excited. When Nico had asked him to join in on the family's group cosplay, the excitement grew infinitely and a certain fondness and happiness spread through him. When he realized that his sneaky boyfriend had actually pulled him into a couple cosplay, he couldn't stop blushing like a little child. So here they were, on their way to Comic Con. Percy's heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, maybe even more. Certainly more.

Granted, the little family outing had grown significantly after Nico had invited Percy along, because Percy didn't stop talking about it, until it became clear that they were not the only ones going to Comic Con. And once that was established, the others were easily convinced to join the family cosplay too. Percy's irresistible puppy-eyes helped a lot there.

He took a look around to survey everyone. Hades was Peter Hale, Nico was Derek Hale and Bianca was Laura Hale. That had been the group everything had started with. _Teen Wolf_ 's Hale Pack. And just like in the show, it grew. Pretty fast. Nico, that sneaky bastard, had roped Percy into cosplaying Stiles, so they could be 'the most epic Sterek ever', according to Bianca. Apparently, the di Angelos were too generous to believe, because Tyson was allowed to tag along. It was very easy to turn their most adorable crew-member into the main character Scott McCall – and the little boy looked so adorable with his fake fangs and fluffy sideburns. He kept roaring at everyone, motioning to claw with his fake claws on his nails. It was utterly adorable and Percy couldn't stop gushing over just how adorable it was. That aside, Scott was like the irresponsible little brother of Stiles, so it fit quite well, because Percy was not going to let go of Tyson's hand, not even once.

Thanatos agreed, after putting up a fight, that he would join them too. Originally, he had wanted to cosplay the Black Panther, but apparently something came up that made him turn an odd shade of green at the mention of that cosplay. So he agreed to do Boyd for them.

Which fit perfectly, considering that apparently Jason, Reyna, Annabeth, Piper and Rachel had been planning to go to Comic Con for a couple months now and had easily been bribed into joining the group cosplay. Annabeth gave a perfect Erica Reyes, the fangs and claws, short leather skirt and red lipstick doing things to Piper that she did not admit to aloud. Piper was a pretty good Cora Hale, while Reyna gave a very convincing Allison (after having borrowed one of Bianca's bows) and Rachel was the perfect Lydia. She also kept sassing Percy, to 'be in character', as she put it. And thanks to Reyna, they also got Jason to give them a very cute Isaac Lahey.

So they had nearly the whole pack together and when Percy looked around, he felt a content flutter in his heart. He felt like he truly belonged, right here with all those weirdos. It felt pretty damn perfect, really. He observed silently as everyone laughed and joked together.

"Where is Hazel?", noted Percy after a little while, looking around confused.

"Oh. She's helping Leo and Frank with their cosplay. They said they'd follow soon", dismissed Bianca and rolled her eyes. "Really now, the boys need longer to get ready than us."

"Because their cosplays are a little more... time-consuming", argued Jason with a frown.

"...Why is he pouting?", asked Percy confused, turning to Reyna.

"Because he originally wanted to tag along with their cosplays, but... well, the issue of money arose and he will not deny me when I ask him to do something", stated Reyna simply, smirking.

"Next year", huffed Jason, still pouting. "And if I have to save up every last cent for it!"

"I'm not going to dye my hair red for your sake", declined Reyna with a deadpan. "And I'm certainly not wearing a wig. Do you have any idea how much you sweat under those things?!"

"You don't love me", grunted Jason, arms crossed over his chest. "It'd be an awesome couple cosplay. Like, seriously. It's totally not fair of you. And you'd look hot with red hair."

Percy was a little confused as he watched them. He had no idea what kind of cosplay Leo, Frank and Hazel were doing, though he had been disappointed that they hadn't joined them. He was startled out of his thoughts when someone took his free hand. Looking up, he got lost in Nico's red eyes. The contacts really freaked him out at first, but now he found it kind of hot.

"Hey, Sourwolf", teased Percy with a small grin. "What are you doing?"

"Getting in-character and making sure no one hurts or steals my precious human", replied Nico with the cheekiest grin ever. "Right, pack mom? Besides, this is... big. I don't want you to get lost."

"Even holding onto him won't do you any good once he sees the _Doctor Who_ panel even from afar. I'd bet money he'd dash off in a speed that'd make Barry Allen jealous", snorted Annabeth.

"Oh. Your nerd is showing, Chase", snickered Nico teasingly.

"Shut up. It's a very clever crime-show. I watch it for the crime", muttered Annabeth, blushing.

"Yes. I'm totally watching Arrow for all the justice and righteous things too. Not to ogle Felicity Smoak", said Piper with a solemn expression. "Oh my gosh. We are _so_ doing that next year. You're gonna be my hot Smoak and I'll do a genderbend Arrow and it's gonna be epic and-"

"Wow. I wasn't aware that there are so many hidden nerds in our school", muttered Nico amused.

"Talking about nerds, where are Alabaster, Ethan, Lou and Cecil?", asked Percy curiously.

"We'll meet up with them for lunch. You're gonna love their cosplay", snickered Nico.

"Why? Tell me. Now. Be a good Alpha and tell me!", whined Percy playfully.

"You'll see", teased Nico with a wink. "Now come on. Time to go inside."

/break\

Inside was amazing. As in, Percy wanted to move in here and _never_ leave again. Why couldn't this be like a city where you can move to? Where this was an everyday thing? The cosplaying, the merchandise, the fangirls and fanboys, all the nerdgasms and panels.

Nico next to him looked completely exhausted as the two of them collapsed at a table in the Villain Pub. Percy simply had to check that out. There wasn't much on YouTube that he fanboyed about, but the Villain Pub was awesome – and Nico agreed with him on that. Percy also had the _ScreenJunkies' Movie Fights!_ noted down with thick red marker. There was just so much to do, so much he wanted to see. This really could last for at least a week to give him enough time to take it all in. Like, every little thing. Because he wanted to see every little thing.

"Are you... H—How are you not exhausted?", muttered Nico, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "You're been dragging me around from one thing to the next for hours now..."

"And I want more!", exclaimed Percy, eyes sparkling. "I want to see everything! This is so amazing! All those awesome people and the interviews and the _stuff_."

They had to head back to the hotel three times already to dump the things they had bought. Nico was mildly amused at how flustered Jason was about his own shopping trips. Never would Nico have thought the jock to be such a closeted nerd. Teasing would ensure for the next months.

"Guys! Guys, there you are!", called a beautiful blonde out.

Percy had to blink twice before he recognized Lou with the blonde wig. She wore a blue body-suit with a four on the chest. Behind her came Alabaster, also with fake blonde hair and what looked like a pretty convincing flame dancing around his arm. Next to him was Ethan, parts of his hair dyed gray to fit better, though judging by the enthusiasm that the Torrington siblings radiated, Percy would also believe it if Ethan told him he had grown gray hair because of them. The dead giveaway to what they were cosplaying was however Cecil – who legitimately was wearing a suit that looked like it was made of actual rocks. Very handy craftsmanship there.

"Wow. You guys are awesome as the Fantastic Four", whispered Percy in total awe.

"I know!", exclaimed Alabaster with a shit-eating grin as he sat down next to Percy. "Next year, you two are gonna join us in our Marvel though. I am very disappointed that you didn't this year."

"Not our fault", grunted Nico, one arm around Percy's waist. "If we would have known that there'd find so many willing cosplayers tagging along, we would have planned bigger from the start. We just wanted to do the Hale Pack, because it was just the three of us... By the time we had everyone together, it was too late to put together such elaborate cosplays anyway."

"At least your sister is not as uncool as you are", huffed Lou and stuck his tongue out.

"Have you seen Hazel, Leo and Frank yet?", asked Percy curiously.

"No. But we agreed to meet here and then head out together for a while", replied Lou.

Eagerness fluttered in his chest once more at that. He was really curious what those three were cosplaying at this point. Still, until they'd arrive, he settled to listen to the Fantastic Four's tales of what they had done here so far. And while doing so, he snuggled up to his Nico. Now that he was actually sitting down and not chasing a star or a cosplayer (yes, it was a little embarrassing, but he couldn't help it. When he saw an awesome cosplay or a character he loved dearly, he'd squeal and bolt off to ask for a picture), the adrenaline had a chance to subside, leaving him a bit tired.

"So... where's your mini-me? I already saw the pics of you and Ty", inquired Cecil.

"He stole Jason", grinned Percy amused in reply. "He wanted to go to the _Adventure Time_ panel. I'm not watching that stuff, but it turns out Jason does, so Tyson used his puppy eyes of doom until Jason agreed to take him. I just hope they're back in time so Ty and I won't miss the _My Little Pony_ panel. Because there will be pouting if I miss that. A lot of pouting."

"You're so cute, love", grinned Nico and kissed his cheek.

"Oh. The shipping is strong in this one. Disgustingly strong", teased Alabaster.

"Well, better than you. I mean, are you screwing with the fans' heads?", countered Percy.

"Well, Reed and I have a very open relationship and my brother jumps anything with a pulse anyway, right Johnny?", said Lou with a grin, patting Ethan and Alabaster on the backs.

"Right, Sue", agreed Alabaster, his grin matching that of his sister.

"Guys! Guys, there you are!", called Hazel from afar. "We've been looking everywhere!"

Percy looked up from the Fantastic Four, just to have his jaw drop and nearly hit the floor. The sparkle in his eyes brightened even more as he entered full-out fanboy-mode. Hazel looked gorgeous as Ororo Munroe, aka Storm. The white wig not cheap, but so it looked practically natural, the black spandex suit fitting her perfectly and the white contacts looking freakishly creepy and also totally awesome. And that explained why Thanatos had ditched Black Panther, because cosplaying a couple with his sibling, no, not really awesome. What had Percy in such a fanboy-mode however was less Hazel and more Leo. He was a master tinkerer after all, so it shouldn't surprise Percy as much as it did that Leo's Iron Man suit basically looked like the real deal. Right down to the glowing Arc Reactor on his chest. It was absolutely perfect and that he was holding hands with a green Frank only wearing purple pants made it all the more awesome.

"Frank thirsty. Frank drinking, or Frank smash", grunted Frank with a glare.

"I really hope that the talking won't stick that way", noted Hazel worried.

"You guys look adorable!", exclaimed Leo as he waved his arms around.

"And you look freaking awesome!", gasped Percy before his head snapped over to stare at Nico demandingly. "We are so gonna join them next year! I wanna be Captain America! And you could be the Bucky Barnes to my Steve Rogers! I mean... well, it's not really my ship, but you are the perfect Bucky. Seriously. I mean, I'd steal Leo all the time for pairing shoots, but okay..."

"You are _not_ stealing my Tony Stark", growled Frank in his best Hulk-voice. "Science boyfriends over superhusbands any day of the week, man! Go and get your own ship!"

"No way!", yelped Percy and leaned forward. "Superhusbands for the win! Besides, I could put Ty into a tiny Spider-Man outfit and we'd be the superfamily instead! That's way more awesome!"

"Oh my gosh, I _love_ that!", yelped Leo giddily. "We'd just need a Deadpool for Ty too!"

Nico zoomed out on the pairing-war, too dazed by what Percy had just said. Percy was just casually planning what they'd be doing in a year from now. Together, as a couple. Like there was not even a question of whether or not they'd still be dating by then. No, it was completely obvious to Percy that a year from now, Nico and Percy would still be together and happy and going to Comic Con together to cosplay a pairing Nico shipped but Percy disliked, just because Percy loved him that much. How was this guy even for real? He was way too perfect to be true.

"I love you", whispered Nico and kissed Percy softly.

"...I was just in the middle of arguing why Rachel is a better Pepper Potts than Black Widow", grunted Percy and blinked slowly. "But I love you too. Oh. Wait. That's what Jason had been complaining about this morning! He wants to be Hawkeye and he wants Reyna to do Black Widow! Now it makes sense. And wow, Reyna would totally rock as Black Widow!"

"I know", whined Leo with a pout. "I told them that too. Well, next year."

"See? When Reyna does Black Widow, then Rachel could do Pepper", declared Percy with a broad grin. "And oh, how about Annabeth as Thor? I mean, female Thor obviously."

"You think we can convince Piper to do a female Loki then?", asked Leo with sparkling eyes.

"Her mind is a dirty place, so we certainly can", snickered Percy and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, so we'd have Hawkeye, Black Widow, Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America, Winter Soldier, Thor, Pepper", listed Leo, counting off his fingers. "Spider-Man, Storm and the Fantastic Four."

"Thanatos could do Falcon? I mean, with you crafting awesome wings for him", supplied Percy. "Oh, Hades would be a totally awesome Magneto. He'd make a great villain."

"Yes", agreed Leo, nodding wildly. "He really would."

"Mh... What if we don't do the Fantastic Four and we instead get the Avengers line-up a bit stronger?", suggested Lou with a thoughtful frown. "I mean, I totally dig Scarlet Witch's outfit and Alabaster would totally rock the white hair. It'd be freaking amazing."

"If Ally does Quicksilver, I want to be Loki", argued Ethan with a pouty frown.

"Weird ship, but okay", grinned Leo teasingly. "But... Piper...?"

Percy gasped and nearly fell off his chair. "Piper will be the Wasp! She who has been denied to join the MCU even though she's too awesome to be true! Oh my gosh. She _has to_. Oh. Oh, Silena said they wanted to come too, but they didn't have the money this year. Maybe next year. She's be the perfect Carol Danvers. And then Beckendorf could do Black Panther."

"...I feel like if we let them continue this conversation, the whole school will be roped into a group cosplay that covers all of Marvel", whispered Hazel with a deadpanned expression.

"Most likely", agreed Nico with a fond expression.

/break\

The only thing that had been able to end the debate on Marvel-cosplays had been the beginning of the _My Little Pony_ panel. Which was probably for the best, because Leo and Percy were getting a little too invested in the idea and they were dragging entirely too many people into it too.

By the time the first day was over and they were all back in their hotel, no one had the energy to even talk. They just separated to go to their rooms and sleep until the next day. Nico barely managed to get out of his cosplay and remove the make-up, more or less, before collapsing on his bed face-first. With his face plastered against the pillow, he blindly reached out with his arm to pat the bed for what was missing. Finding what he was looking for, he grunted pleased.

"Come here", mumbled Nico, pulling Percy up against his chest.

"Tired... so... tired...", groaned Percy, burying his face in Nico's neck. "Everything... hurts... Feet... ah... can't fell them... So much... pain... So... tired..."

Nico snorted slightly, arms securely around Percy's waist. "Good?"

" _Very_ ", whispered Percy and looked up at Nico with a blinding smile. "Awesome. It's so amazing and wonderful and... awesome. Everything is awesome."

"Thanks for that earworm", grunted Nico with a glare. "I just got it out of my head again."

Percy laughed softly. They had run into some Lego cosplayers who had been singing it outside this afternoon. Smiling at his boyfriend, Percy leaned in to kiss his cheek softly.

"Thank you", whispered Percy honestly. "This is... just so perfect. Not just the con. I mean, the con is overwhelmingly awesome, but... being here, with _you_ and with the others, cosplaying with all of you and joking and... just being so carefree and nerdy without... holding back, you know?"

"I do", replied Nico softly. "I do. It's why we do this, dad and me. Because I used to be a bit of a loner as a child, others thought me weird for liking the things I liked. I mean, nowadays, being a nerd is practically obligatory in _some_ way. With Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Star Wars, Star Trek, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, all those DC shows... I don't think there's anyone under fifty who doesn't enjoy at least one or two of those. But back when I was smaller it was 'uncool' and 'weird' and... I felt really lonely. So dad decided to go to Comic Con with me, to show me that I'm not alone, that there are thousands of others who love the same things as I do and are as dedicated to them as I am. That it's not my problem when others don't get how awesome something is, but that it's theirs for missing out on the awesomeness and that I don't have to find a way to fit in with those who don't understand me, but that I have to find someone who understands and shares my passions. That _that_ is how you make friends. It's been our tradition ever since. And... I wanted to share it with you, show you how amazing it can feel to be a part of this community."

"Gods, whenever I think I can't love you any more, you say something adorkable and cheesy like that", groaned Percy with a large grin and leaned in for another kiss. "I love you, Nick."

"Love you too, Perce", grinned Nico and yawned. "But maybe we should go to sleep."

"Yeah, tomorrow will be just as exhausting as today, won't it?", agreed Percy.

"Most likely", confirmed Nico and laughed a bit.

/break\

The next day turned out to be even more awesome, because Percy got to see the _Doctor Who_ panel and also the _Teen Wolf_ panel – and Tyler Hoechlin had complimented them on their group cosplay, which had him in total awe for like three hours. According to Annabeth, blissful hours of peace instead of random fanboy babbling. He knew she didn't mean it, she was sprouting a proud blush too after all. Annabeth then proceeded to drag him to a panel he hadn't even been interested in. _Once Upon a Time_. And then he saw Colin O'Donoghue as Captain Hook and he was suddenly more than interested in watching a marathon of _Once Upon a Time_ with Annabeth to be caught up, because hello, handsome. The two were chatting animatedly when they joined the others again, Annabeth explaining the plot and why it was such a superior show.

"Nico!", called Percy loudly as he saw his boyfriend. "Next year, Marvel. The year after that, Once Upon a Time. I _need_ you in a Captain Hook outfit. I physically need that."

"Yes!", exclaimed Annabeth victoriously. "So I can be Emma in an actual group!"

"I'll do Ariel", piped Rachel up. "And Tyson would be the most adorable Henry ever."

"He would, wouldn't he?", gasped Annabeth, looking at the brunette boy on Rachel's lap.

"Roar!", replied Tyson with a large grin. "I'm a werewolf! Werewolves are cool. What's Henry?"

"Henry is a real fairy tale hero", replied Annabeth with a grin.

"Ooh. Heroes are cool", gasped Tyson and turned to his brother. "What will you be?"

"I don't know", replied Percy with a frown, not having watched the show yet. "Whoever we ship with Captain Hook, quite obviously. Annabeth, help me out. Give me a ship."

"Well, I'd say Prince Charming, but-", started Annabeth, just to be interrupted.

"Oh no, I am so gonna be Prince Charming!", declared Jason, waving his arms around. "And Reyna will be Snow White! Because she's kick-ass and hot and it fits perfectly."

"Neal Cassidy then?", supplied Annabeth, tilting her head. "He's also Henry's dad."

"And I'll be the Evil Queen to your Emma", grinned Piper, kissing Annabeth's cheek.

"And papá could be Rumpelstiltskin", snickered Nico amused. "Oh. Mamma would be a beautiful Belle. Mh... We would maybe convince her... given enough time. She loves that show."

"Wait. Hold on. In what parallel universe does Nico di Angelo watch a show about Disney princesses and Percy has no clue that it even exists?", asked Annabeth stunned.

"What?", grunted Nico defensively, blushing a bit. "I have two sisters and a mother who love this show more than anything. When all three are ganging up on me, how am I supposed to escape?"

"So you agree then? To be my Captain Hook?", asked Percy with sparkling eyes.

"You're... planning a couple cosplay for in two years?", asked Nico, gulping hard. "Two years?"

"Well, I mean, we're doing Marvel and _Doctor Who_ next year. I don't know, but three elaborate cosplays in one year seem to be a bit too much", said Percy with a frown. "Why?"

"I think he's more hung-up on the fact that you plan on being a couple in two years", supplied Annabeth and rolled her eyes before pausing. "Wait. When did we agree on _Doctor Who_?"

"Oh", grunted Percy, blinking slowly as he looked up at Nico like a kicked puppy. "Sorry..."

"N—No! No, no, no! It wasn't... not like that!", objected Nico hastily and grasped Percy's hands. "I just... I'm just overwhelmed how much you seem to believe in us, as a couple... I love how sincerely you believe that two years from now, we'll be as much in love as we're now. And... I'd like that. I mean, for us to... do couple cosplays in two years too. I really do."

And Percy's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he practically threw himself at Nico and kissed him hard. "Well then. Because I am totally planning where we're going to attend college together."

"Of course you are", snorted Nico fondly, arms encircling Percy's waist.

"Yeah. Can we go back to the part where we apparently do a _Doctor Who_ cosplay?", butted Annabeth in, elbowing the couple until they parted. "Because I know nothing about that."

"Of course you know nothing, Jon Snow", countered Rachel with her best Ygritte imitation.

"...That could be contemplated for in two years too", mused Percy with sparkling eyes.

"I'll be Daenerys, Piper will do Missandei, yes. Now, back to _Doctor Who_ ", grunted Annabeth.

"Oh. Yes. Rachel and I decided that this morning", replied Percy with a shit-eating grin. "She'll be Amy Pond, Hazel is gonna be Martha, Piper would be Clara and you do Rose. I'll give the Eleventh Doctor, Leo does Ten and Nico has to be Captain Jack Harkness out of reasons. Hot reasons. Reyna will do Gwen Cooper and Jason could be Rory, because Rory is awesome. How about Frank does Rhys? He'd pull off that large, lost puppy look quite well, actually."

"...I'm not gonna be allowed to say no, am I?", muttered Annabeth and shook her head.

"Nope", chimed Percy, his grin growing even larger. "And Hades could do Twelve."

"Don't let papà hear you. He'll feel old if you suggest that", whispered Nico amused.

"But it'd be perfect. They're both always so grumpy", whined Percy.

"If I have to participate in this, you _will_ do the Buffy group cosplay I always wanted to do!", declared Annabeth with a glare that did not allow any kind of arguments.

"Okay!", chorused Reyna and Jason, both with quite eager expressions.

"...That was unexpected", grunted Annabeth, eyeing them suspiciously.

"I want to be Drusilla and Jason will be my Spike", smirked Reyna.

"Nico would be a good Angel", offered Percy thoughtful. "And Frank a good Xander. And-"

"Don't suggest papà as Giles. You are going to be in trouble if you keep suggesting him in such old roles. He'll contemplate never bringing you to Comic Con again if you do that", warned Nico.

"He won't. He adores your boyfriend far too much", butted a new voice in.

"Thanatos! Where have you been? I feel like we haven't seen you since yesterday", chided Hazel as she turned around to where the voice had come from. "Oh. Where did you find a sheriff?"

They were all on their way outside to catch some fresh air and regroup with the others. Thanatos had his arms around a boy maybe a year younger than himself, wearing the uniform of Sheriff Stilinski. It did fit their group cosplay, but Hazel didn't approve of abducting other cosplayers.

"That's... well, my... uhm...", stammered Thanatos, uncharacteristically flustered. "My Triton?"

"You could just call me your boyfriend, you idiot", sighed the other and shook his head.

Everyone stared a little surprised, looking between Triton and Percy. It was a perfect fit. Percy cosplaying Stiles and this Triton, who was cosplaying Stiles' father, actually looked an awful lot like Percy. Creepily so, actually. Not that Percy seemed to notice, because he was just too happy to have another cosplayer who completed their group just a little more.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, Nico's boyfriend, which makes us future brothers-in-law", declared Percy.

He had a giant teasing grin on his face as both Nico and Thanatos started to stutter and stammer around, flustered and wide-eyed expressions on their faces. Triton smirked as he took the offered hand to shake it, nodding briefly in greeting to the others gathered around them.

"Triton van der Meer", replied the taller boy, an equally mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm quite looking forward to being your brother, then. Right, Thany?"

"I—I... I'm not, I mean, I do, I just... I...", stammered Thanatos, still wide-eyed.

Both Percy and Triton burst into laughter, holding onto their stomachs as they watched their boyfriends stumbling over themselves. When they calmed down again, they grinned at each other.

"I like you, kiddo. You're wicked", noted Triton, patting Percy's back.

"Thanks", snickered Percy. "Come on. It's even more fun to embarrass them in front of their dad."

"Oh. That sounds nice!", agreed Triton and followed Percy outside.

"N—No! Don't!", exclaimed Nico, sprinting after him.

"Stop them!", demanded Thanatos, looking lost and panicked.

"Why in the world would we do that?", remarked Reyna and shook her head.

"Yeah. This is way too much fun", laughed Jason.

"Besides, this is sweet, sweet payback, Thanatos", smirked Percy wickedly.

"Am I the only one who things that Triton seriously looks a lot like Percy?", whispered Annabeth as the other four were way ahead of them and out of hearing range. "I mean..."

"Yeah", agreed Rachel thoughtful. "It's kinda weird. Who cares. Now, back to that Buffy cosplay. I'll be Willow, but I demand an awesome Tara at my side. No sexual harassment though, McLean!"

/break\

Somehow the cars seemed way smaller on the way back home than they had on the way to San Diego. Not that Nico really minded. Due to all the stuff standing around in the limo they were driving, Percy was practically sitting on his lap. Nico hummed pleased as he had his arms securely wrapped around his lover. Percy, half asleep, had his head resting on Nico's shoulder.

"You had fun, love?", asked Nico softly, brushing his lips against Percy's hair.

"Uhu", replied Percy eloquently, yawning widely. "I'll be sleeping for like at least two weeks straight when we get home. My everything aches. I've never been that exhausted in my life."

"Then my brother isn't as good of a lover as he always claims to be", teased Bianca wickedly.

"Ew. No. Bad Bia, no", yelped Hazel with a traumatized expression on her face.

"Yes, bad Bia indeed", agreed Hades and also made a face. "You children aren't having sex. Not in my reality or that of your mother, so please, play along with that, yes?"

The others started laughing and Percy couldn't help the happy grin as he snuggled closer to Nico. This, right here, felt pretty perfect. All of it. The friends, the fun, the boyfriend. It was perfect.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. It's over. It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you also had a lot of fun reading it. Thank you for reading and even more so for reviewing, because that really fuels an author (or at least me).
> 
> Sorry for all the nerdgasms, but then again, it's Comic Con, so... it would have been weird if they didn't fanboy/fangirl all day long, huh?
> 
> Fun fact to end this story; All chapter titles are quotes originally written by Rick Riordan (and if I'm not totally mistaken, also all from the PJatO/HoO series).


End file.
